


The Price of Playing God 上帝之力的代价

by Sophia2000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Damien Darhk, Bisexual Malcolm Merlyn, Christmas Feels, Crack Fic, Drunken Assassins, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eobard ships it, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I Ship It, Jealousy, League Husbands, Legion of doom - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Slow Burn, Sort Of, a bit of OOC, possible series, spear of destiny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 77,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 一块命运之矛的碎片在2014年的时空被发现了，但这需要Malcolm Merlyn和Damien Darhk假扮成一对已婚夫夫来取得这块碎片。这两位仁兄能一起工作直到取得碎片吗，还是他们会互相掐个你死我活最终危及任务？当情愫暗生，他们之间会发生什么？
Relationships: Damien Darhk/Malcolm Merlyn, Future Damien Darhk/Ruve Adams, Past Damien Darhk/Ra's Al Ghul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文前6章是翻译而来，并非我原创。英文原文作者itachi005(ao3账号)因为宗教信仰原因，已经退圈删文，但授予所有粉丝改编和续写本文的权利  
>   
> 这篇译文我之前在Lofter上发过，因为平台的大规模“清洗”，这部译文已经一篇不剩了，无奈之下只好“搬家”。  
>   
> 这篇文是我当年的入坑之作，之所以翻译出来，也是希望更多人能够有机会读到。希望大家喜欢！

Eobard看着Malcolm Merlyn和Damien Darhk走进“末日之巢”。他甚至还没看到他们的影子就已经听见他们走过来了。两人吵嘴和威胁的声音在大厅的墙壁上反弹回响，这让Eobard不禁磨了磨牙齿，翻了个大大的白眼。他知道，保守来讲，接下来的讨论必定会困难重重。

“什么事，Eobard？我现在有点忙。”Damien带着一种尖酸的表情说道。他穿着惯常的黑色套装，双臂交叉着横在胸前。显然，他正恼火于现在的境况，更准确的说，是Malcolm的在场。

“啊哈，忙什么？”Eobard心血来潮地回问一句。与其说是出于好奇，不如说是出于挑衅。

“处理业务。”Damien简短地说。

“他的意思是创建‘蜂巢组织’（HIVE）。好像这能改变他的命运似的。”Malcolm补了一句。

“我是在为未来的平安投保，以防万一命运之矛的计划失败。真抱歉我准备得面面俱到，碍着您了。”Damien眯起了眼睛。

“这世上所有的计划都不会改变任何事。如果你心里还没点数的话，我就告诉你，你的整个（蜂巢组织）计划‘炸’了，字面意义上地‘炸’了。”前Ra’s说着，收到了Damien投来的冷冷的怒瞪。

“我想吧，这世上所有的计划也没法挽救你的胳膊吧。”他回击道。“或是你Ra’s的位置。”

“Damien，也许你……”Malcolm转而面向前刺客（Damien），正要回嘴时，Eobard抬起了手。

“够了。”他说，“我知道有办法改变我们所有人的命运，所以我需要你们都闭嘴听我说。我搞清了另一块命运之矛在哪里。”

这抓住了二人的注意。

“在哪儿？”Malcolm问。

“在2014年，存放在一个私人机构中，被一个叫HiJack的组织所有。这个组织专门收集特殊、珍奇的物件和古董。消息来源称，他们取得了一个命运之矛的碎片，并且保存在了一个最严防死守的地方。我需要你们两人去取得这块碎片。”Eobard解释道。

“你怎么知道的？”Damien问。

“可靠的线人。”

“确切地说他们是谁？”Damien挑起他金色的眉毛，步步紧逼质疑道。

“这不该你关心。我要是不确定这消息的确切性，也不会跟你们说。”Eobard用平稳而严肃的声音回答。

Malcolm向前迈出几步，“行吧，就算这是真的，你为什么不用你的超能力速度直接去取回来，而是要我们两个去？”

“运气很不好，Hijack在安全防御上做得很完备。那些设施外有超人类阻隔器，我进不去。”Eboard说。

“所以你就指望我们两个进去？怎么进？”Damien问道，“既然它像你说的那样严防死守。”

“你们可能不会喜欢接下来的主意。”Eobard的眼睛里闪着愉快的光芒。Damien与Malcolm对视一眼。“我需要你们两个去赢得HiJack首领的信任……这需要你们假扮成一对已婚夫夫。”空气安静了几秒，仿佛有鬼飘过。接着Damien和Malcolm大笑起来。但当他们看到Eobard始终严肃地绷着脸，两人的大笑就一下子哑火了。

“你在开玩笑的，对吧？”他狐疑地问。

“我从不开玩笑。”对方一本正经地说。

“等等等等一下。为什么你会觉得我和Damien应该扮成已婚夫夫？这怎么就能赢得对方对我们的信任了？这讲不通啊！”

“因为对方的两个首领就结婚了，而且他们是男性。没什么比已婚男男见到其他已婚男男更能引起共鸣了。如果你还记得的话，那个时代对同性恋者来说仍然很不容易。同时，你们两个将以古物收藏家和神秘学历史学家的身份现身。我的计划是让你们去赢得他们的信任，这样他们就会愿意向你们展示命运之矛的碎片。毕竟硬闯是行不通的。”Eobard解释说。

“那为什么我们不，这里讲‘我们’，我是指‘我’，从他们那里取得安全代码？我是说，小心地取。”Damien阴沉地皱着眉头。

“不行。Hijack的特工个个都训练有素，他们在酷刑艺术方面有过专门的训练，他们不会讲出你想知道的东西。他们还可能会说一个错误代码，直接触发遇劫的警报，或者更糟，激活自毁程序。我们没必要让任务陷于这样的危险。”

“所以你的意思是说，这一切都取决于我们能否赢得他们的信任，然后在偶然的机遇下，说服他们带我们去参观自己最宝贝的藏品？然后光明正大地走进一个顶级防御设施？”

“不然你有更好的主意吗？”Eobard干巴巴地问。

“要我说，干嘛非得是他？”Damien的声音一点也不高兴。

“你更想我当你丈夫？”极速者问。

“不要！”Damien抗议，同一时间叠着Malcolm的赞同：“行啊！”

两人互相丢眼刀。

“我需要在耳麦里跟你们联系，指引你们完成整个行动。”Eobard平静地加上一句。“这需要我们所有人周密地计划和执行。”

“太荒谬了。”Damien极不情愿地说。“这……要干什么？我应该和他手牵手，睡一张床上吗？我是说，我到底该干什么？”

“凡是能让他们信服你们的关系的事，什么手段都有必要，只要能达成目的就行。我们需要得到这块命运之矛，这样你才能改变你的未来。”他对Damien说。“还有改变你的过去。”他转向Malcolm说。“就完成这一件事。”

Damien和Malcolm叹了口气，显然他们并不赞同现况，但还是不得不接受了。Eobard注意到了他们的变化，然后点点头。“我会送你们到任务执行地点。跟我来。”说着，他走出房间，走向球形时空机。

“为什么这听起来像个超烂的现实版同人文？”Damien翻了个白眼，叹息一声。

“可不是么。”Malcolm低低地回了一句，跟着Eobard走了出去。

* * *

Malcolm和Damien正站在一幢大房子前，这里是2014年北加州的郊区。他们将要“居住”的房子前的草坪上，还挂着“出售”的牌子。Eobard嗖得一闪，就把房屋主人带到了一个几英里外、没有手机信号的偏僻小岛上。这样就不会有人打扰他们了。这所房子的位置很有战略意义，距离Hijack那对夫夫的家仅隔三座屋子。Eobard快速地在房子外面和附近安装了摄像头，用来监视他们的目标。他还在二人的包里放了小型摄像机（这是在他们到达后才拿到的。谁说超级反派就不能去超市购物了？)。他们的左耳上还戴着隐形耳机，随时准备接收极速者的指令。

“检查信号，检查信号，检查信号！”他们听到Eoabard的声音从耳机中传来。

“清晰响亮……而且烦人，你可以不讲话了。”Damien闷闷不乐地说。

“噢，某人现在兴致不高呀。”Malcolm嘲笑道。

“你就继续乐吧，等你被这儿的‘史密斯夫夫’逮住了你就知错了。”Damien说，蓝色的眼睛变得格外冰冷。

“我说过，我讨厌被你威胁。”Malcolm皱紧了眉。

“别告诉我，这算不上你做过的最烦人的事？”

“它算啊。这话自从绿箭侠让我失去了Ra’s的位置之后就挺常见了。但是就像Eobard说的，要想改变我们的命运，我们就得忍一忍，好好相处。你可以吗？”Malcolm一边在草地上走来走去，一边说。

“这还是不代表我必须喜欢。”Damien嘟囔着。

“这戒指太大了。”Malcolm说着，转着他无名指上的戒指。

“你就在烦这个？你的戒指太大了？”

“我只是列出了眼下一堆烦人的事里的万分之一。”Malcolm说。

“好了，够了，男孩儿们。注意注意！你们的到来引起了咱们目标的注意，”Eobard说，“他们在5点钟方向。别去看。目标人物A正在查看信箱，但他很好奇。小手牵起来，让他们看出来你们是一对。”

那一瞬间，Damien和Malcolm都有些错愕地看了对方一眼，然后Damien迅速把手垂下，将他们的手指扣在一起。这一动作，让他们的戒指小声地撞到一起，而Malcolm紧紧攥住手指头。

“他还在看吗？”Damien问，没有回头。

“是啊。他还在看信箱。你们需要做点什么……我不知道，更亲密一点。抱一下，或者亲个嘴，我不管是什么。你们吸引到了他，必须让他保持住对你们的兴趣。”Eobard说。他正坐在街上一辆没有标记的面包车里，看着监视器。

“我不会亲他的。”Damien从牙缝里小声挤出这句话。

“像我给你讲了笑话那样大笑两声。”Malcolm说。

“不要命令我做这做那。”

“Damien。” Eobard警告道。

Damien大声地笑了起来，在外人看来，这绝对是个真心实意的笑。谁要是说Damien不是个好演员，那一定是在说谎。他还伸出一只胳膊搂住Malcolm的腰，为了增添额外效果，还微蜷在对方身侧。“我想让你们知道，我恨死你们俩了。”Damien咧嘴笑着讲出这句话，这仍是表演的一部分。Malcolm举起一只胳膊搭上对方的肩膀，把他拉得更近。“我向你保证，你的恨跟我的比根本算不了什么。”他笑了，也加入了表演。

“你们的‘仇恨’得到了回报，目标人物A笑了。看来你们赢得了他的兴趣。干得好。”Eobard说。“你们可以进屋了，有情况再通知你们。”

“谢天谢地。”Damien放开了手。“我们进去吧，外面冷起来了。”他说着，走向房子，身旁紧跟着Malcolm。他打开门走进去。房子里面很大，朴实而舒适，有素净的墙面和木质的镶板。他们一进去，面前就是一座很大的楼梯，右边是宽敞的客厅，左边是大型的开放式厨房和餐厅。整个屋子漂亮又开阔。他们把包放在餐厅的红木桌子上，后退一步观察这个地方。

“不错的宅子。”Damien评论道。

“确实不错。”Malcolm同意。

“先安顿下来。搬家公司明天就来整理好房子。”Eobard补了一声。

“你怎么会有时间弄到家具？”Damien问。

“我是个极速者。”

“还是没回答问题。”Malcolm说。

“别纠结怎么办到的。我们需要把房子布置好。我还找时间仿造了一下你们两人的照片，得把一对恩爱夫夫的形象推销出去。”

“怎么……”Malcolm出声了。

“还是别问了。他肯定又会说不关我们的事。”Damien叹了口气。他抓起自己的包，走上楼梯。他在各个大房间里瞧了瞧，注意到二楼有两间浴室，那一层有主卧室。

“就要这间了。”他低声说。房子里家具不多，只有些最基础的东西。床是有的，而且还是特大号尺寸（King size）的床，铺着素色的床单，外加一条被子。床的两边各有一个梳妆台。他把包放床上，然后出于好奇，在屋子里转来转去。Darhk在楼梯下碰到了Malcolm。

“我对主卧宣布主权。”Damien看似随意地说，但他冰蓝的眼睛里却闪烁着一丝挑战的意味。

“你开心就好。”Malcolm附送了一个白眼。“顺便一说，我们是刺客联盟的前成员，我们不宣布什么‘主权’。”

“这是你说的。宣布‘主权’可是普世大法，你就接受了吧。”Damien说着走下了楼梯，瞅着房子剩下的部分。他对房子的大小和潜力十分满意——尽管这不是永久性的住宅（这让Damien松了一口气）。然而，他仍然会考虑过这样一种生活，与一位妻子安定下来，专注于蜂巢组织和方舟计划。为新世界做准备。

“Eobard，在这段时间里我们该做些什么？”他对着耳机说。“我们究竟在等什么？”

“耐心点。你放出了鱼饵，就等他们上钩了。”极速者说。

“他们到底什么情况？对其他同性情侣有某种癖好？他们会邀请我们共度一个激情四射的做爱狂欢夜吗？”Damien问。

“如果这就是他们想要的，你们就照做。”Eobard说。

“啊，别。”Damien明确地表示，“为了改变命运，我愿意做很多事，但是和Malcolm一夜云雨，是我的脑子里唯一拒绝的事情，或者是我的眼睛。谢了谢了，我还是去跟绿箭侠干架碰碰运气吧。”

“同感。”Malcolm的声音从耳麦中传来。“别忘了，耳机是互通的。”

“这又不是什么秘密。”Damien叹了口气，靠在门框上向后门望去，看到了一个很大的后院，周围是木制私家围栏。“跟我解释解释，为什么不能是你做Merlyn的假丈夫？为什么我被选来做这样一个苦差事？”

“因为我曾经假扮过Harrison Wells整整15年，有效地让世界和闪电侠信服了我的身份，同时还操纵闪电侠按我的命令办事。”Eobard娓娓道来。“我在这15年里所做的一切都经过了精心策划和计算。我是我们三个人中的智囊，对‘操纵’略知一二。所以不论我说什么都要相信我，有我在你们耳边是你们的幸运。”

“现在是你该说‘无意冒犯’的时候了。”Damien半讽刺半打趣道。

“我认为它完完全全和表面上听起来的一样侮辱。”Malcolm补充。

“我也这么想。”Damien说。他叹了口气，走回屋内，在厨房里碰到了Malcolm。“好吧，既然我们要在这儿呆着，天知道要多久，我建议咱们点些吃的，然后一醉方休。怎么样？”

Malcolm低声笑了，“你？点外卖？我怎么不知道这那么难想象。”

“我200多岁了，什么都试过，包括快餐。虽然我确实更享受雅致的生活，但谁能对中国菜的外卖说‘不’呢？”Damien说，“除非我亲爱的老公想带我去高级餐厅来一场浪漫约会？”他戏弄道。

“真可爱。但我选中国菜，谢谢。”Malcolm的语气，仿佛那是全世界再显然不过的选项。他毫不犹豫地掏出手机，搜寻附近的中国菜餐厅。Damien只是咧嘴笑了。当他们点完餐，Malcolm开车去酒水商店，买他能找到的最贵的苏格兰威士忌。但他确信，Damien平时喝的酒一定是从欧洲或其他地方专门订购的。之后，他带上中国菜，开车回到他们共同的家（他可能会加上“临时的”）。当他进屋时，他看见Damien正穿着一身黑色的绸缎睡衣，从气派的楼梯上走下来。

“你真是一刻也不耽搁。现在才6点。”Malcolm边说边关上门。

“你对晚饭改变主意吗？”Damien短促地笑了一声，挪揄道。“反正我哪儿也不去，干嘛不穿得舒服点？”他满不在乎地说，在台阶底下和对方碰头。“你拿了酒？”

“拿了，还拿了几个杯子。”Malcolm说着，跟着Damien走进餐厅，放下了包。他打开外卖，倒好威士忌，二人入座。Damien在餐桌的另一头举起酒杯，“敬欺骗和谎言，愿它们继续保佑我们的未来。”他笑着。

“还敬这个任务完成得越快越好。”Malcolm补充上一句。

“这个可以有。”Damien和Malcolm呷了一口酒。

在那之后，晚餐就进展得不那么顺利了。他们过了十分钟就开始争吵。话题从对他们追忆在刺客联盟的往事，变成了一场关于“什么才是Ra’s”的激烈辩论。

“这话从一个失去了首领宝座的人嘴里说出来，还真是振振有词。”Damien用鼻子哼了一声，大半盒面条和几乎一整瓶威士忌已经不见了踪影，被遗忘在一旁。

“至少我曾经是Ra’s，你是什么？你被筛出局，正因为你接受不了自己位居第二，你背叛了Ra’s，以失败者的身份离开联盟！谈什么荣誉。”Malcolm反击道。

Damien猛地从座位上站起来，但因为酒精的缘故晃了晃。他眼部的肌肉紧绷着，向Malcolm投去一道狠厉的怒瞪。“注意点你的嘴。”他威胁道。

“怎……怎么着？”Malcolm也站了起来，打结的舌头比Damien好不了多少。

“你给我记住我是第二强。既然Ra’s al Ghul已经死了，这就是说现在没有人能超得过我。所以……”Damien威胁着，身子前倾了一下。或者说，他尽可能像一个醉酒的前刺客那样散发出威胁。“你该把我的威胁视作信条好好听着。”

“你就像只落水的猫咪一样吓人。”Malcolm挑衅，“尤其是穿着这身睡衣。”

“够了。”他们听见Eobard的声音从耳朵中传来。“在我们拿到碎片之前，我不需要你们两个互相残杀。你们都喝醉了，到各自的房间去释放一下。我不会再说第二遍。”极速者像爸妈处理两个吵架的小孩那样训斥道。

两个刺客联盟前成员互相瞪着对方，好像他们用目光就能把对方的喉咙割开。Damien低低地咆哮一声，离开桌子，这时他绊了一下，险些摔倒。他转过身锋利地瞪了对方一眼，“闭嘴。”他警告道。

“看来某人酒量不行啊。”Malcolm笑了。

“我说了闭嘴。再说，我喝的比你多。你在慢慢喝第一杯的时候，我已经到第三杯了。”Damien争辩道。

“借口啊借口。”Malcolm嘲弄着，这时他发现自己的视野有些飘散（他当然不会向金发男人承认），接着，扑通一声重重落回凳子上。

Damien深吸一口气，试图平息胸中攒聚的怒火。“我好得很。”他含糊不清地嘟囔一句，努力把注意力集中在自己的脚步上，稳住自己，以便有尊严地退场。他干得不错，步态看起来很正常。他爬上楼梯，在半路上停下来，感到自己还有最后的话要说，“郑重提醒你，Malcolm，哪怕是我现在的状态也能杀了你。如果你继续考验我的忍耐度，等我们取回那根矛我就会动手。”

“我倒想看你试一试呢。”Malcolm笑着回敬。

几乎花了全部的毅力，Damien才阻止了自己毁掉整个计划，冲回桌前，敲碎酒瓶然后把玻璃插进Malcolm的喉咙里。让他见识见识自己可不是好惹的。他用了更大的力气才没再回嘴别的话，因为如果他说了，他们整晚就要耗在这儿了。或者他们之中必有一个会被杀死、倒在地板上，那样他们就失去了得到碎片的唯一机会。他必须权衡利弊。当他更理性的一面（没错，他是理性之人，不管Merlyn说了什么）占据上风，他爬完剩下的楼梯，走进房间，砰地一声关上门。在楼下，Malcolm对着他的威士忌邪恶一笑。就凭Darhk怒气冲天的声音，他确信自己赢了这一“仗”。

Damien摇摇晃晃地走进浴室，在那里进行他惯常的夜晚仪式（过程比平时更暴躁更带攻击性，Malcolm清楚地知道如何将他一点就燃），等他完成了例行公事，他又疲惫又恼火，而身上光滑的绸缎睡衣诱惑着他躺下。他的脸一碰枕头就睡了过去。他们都清楚，如果第一天就此结束，那么未来执行任务的日子就少了一日。Eobard到底是怎么想的？


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：Damien

12月20日

Damien在一阵沉重的敲门声中醒来，直钻脑袋的头痛紧随而来。他烦躁地低吟了一声，花了点时间才鼓起勇气睁开眼睛。但一睁开他就立马合上了。仅仅是透过窗帘的一小缕阳光，对他的视网膜来说就像掷来的一把匕首。敲门声又响了，从楼下传来。他低吼一声，然后才起身。他费劲地支撑起自己，从床上爬起来，带着一肚子火气。为什么非得是他去开门？Malcolm哪儿去了？他绊了一下，突兀的重心变化让他的头更疼了。就在Damien开门的同时，Malcolm也打开了他的房门。他们都看着对方。两人明显都是宿醉未醒，衣衫不整。显然，Malcolm是和衣而眠的，他衣服的某些地方皱巴巴的。头发乱成一团，看起来和Damien一样痛苦。

“我去开。”Malcolm含糊不清地说，揉着肿胀的眼睛。

“我已经起来了，我去开。”等Damien拖着脚向前走了几步，Malcolm才抬起手来。

“我说了我去开。”

“你真是让人难以忍受。”Damien说着，怒火不断攀升。所以他白白起了一回床？尽管Malcolm下了楼，Darhk也没有回到房间。他不妨看看是谁这么早就来打扰他们。他瞥了一眼墙上的钟，上面写着上午10:30。呃。

Malcolm打开门，简短的谈话后，有两个男人携着一张大型地毯走了进来。Damien差点就忘了搬家公司的事。没过多久，Merlyn拖着沉重的脚步回到楼上，一只手梳理着他凌乱的发丝。“你想出去吃早餐吗？”他问金发男人。

Damien想了一会儿，然后点点头：“我看挺好的。给我十分钟。”

他们两人都拖着步子回房间准备自己。不到15分钟，他们再次出现。外表上看上去好多了，但实际的感受并非如此。Damien甚至决定戴太阳镜，来保护他的眼睛免受强光刺痛。看到Damien，Malcolm咯咯地笑了起来，但立刻就按住太阳穴呻吟了一声，他一边揉一边说：“你看起来宿醉得忒厉害。”尽管他自己也痛苦不堪，他深邃的蓝眼睛里仍然闪烁着愉悦。

“嘘。你的声音让我头疼。”Damien说。“走吧。我需要一些Tylenol（药名，止痛药）。”说着，他已经向楼下走去。他们爬进车里（想来也太诡异了，他竟然会和Malcolm共享某样东西），前往镇上的咖啡馆，那是一个叫“扭扭豆（The Twisted Bean）”的小地方。Malcolm点了一杯黑咖啡和一份百吉饼。Damien点了品质最佳的咖啡、牛油果吐司和一个荷包蛋。他们在靠近窗户的一张桌子旁坐下，静静地喝着咖啡，两人都过量地服下了三、四粒Tylenol。Malcolm对他点的食物发表了评论，但Damien实在没心情听。但他想起必须表现得客气点，如果他们之间磨合得不好，与Malcolm同住一套房子并且相伴大量的时间，一定会每分每秒都像地狱一般煎熬。

“那么，亲爱的老公，我们今天怎么安排？”Darhk厚颜无耻地问。看到Malcolm因这话坐立不安地动了动，Damien笑了。这话值了。

“首先，别这么叫我了。”Malcolm清了一下嗓子，然后说。

“噢——可我就爱看到你窘迫地扭来扭去。”Damien咧出一口白牙，咬了一口吐司。“这将成为我最喜欢的新业余爱好。”

“Damien。”Malcolm叹了口气。

“没错啊。我们都得客客气气相处不是吗？”Damien说完，接着讽刺起另一件事：“像我们是小孩一样。什么意思！我受够了Eobard跟我们说话的方式。我可不是他可以随便使唤的炮子儿。”

“是啊，我也受够了。”Malcolm表示。“他承诺过我们和他的平等关系，可是到现在为止，却是这种待遇。虽然我很不愿意承认，但Eobard在心理操控方面确实更有经验，所以他不得不在这方面起领头作用。”

“仅仅因为他领头，不代表他就非得表现得像只目中无人的公鸡。”Damien抱怨道。

“不知怎么地，你看不到你们两个的相似之处。”Malcolm望着窗外，轻声说。

“相……相似之处？拜托。别拿我和Eobard比。我们可以和很多东西相似。但我跟他相似，一点可能都没有。”

“是啊是啊，继续骗自己吧。”

他并没有进一步说下去，这让Damien皱起了眉毛。“哪里像了？”

“你们都很神经质，控制欲强，只顾私利，你们不关心他人的感受。你们会不择手段、不惜一切保住自己的性命，包括为纳粹工作。”Malcolm一一列出。“我该继续说下去吗？”

“噢，Malcolm，开始摆架子了？”Damien挑战性地回嘴。

“你问了我这个问题。我只是如实回答。”

“你可不适合做出这种评价。据我所知，你毁掉了半个星城。到底是谁不关心他人？”

这一次Malcolm皱起了眉头。“如果你知道我背后的理由，也许你就不会像看客一样，对一无所知的事情大谈特谈了。”

Damien身体前倾，双手交叉放在胸前。他看着Malcolm，那样子好像他明白了什么别人不知道的事。“我对毁灭和重生略知一二。我知道，要实现如此……雄心勃勃的目标，需要做出一定的牺牲。”

“我们别再谈这个了好吗？”Malcolm说着，在座位上动了动，显然不喜欢这个话题。Damien决定先放下。他选择好好相处，因为仅仅在刚才他们相处得就不理想。

Darhk靠回椅背上，啜饮着咖啡。“你还是没有回答我的问题。”他换了一个话题。

“什么问题？”

“我们今天的安排。”Damien问道。

“我不知道。我的头痛得几乎没法思考了。怎么？你有什么想法吗？”

Damien若有所思地望着窗外。他们住的小镇又小又古老，但被保存得很好，装饰着圣诞彩灯和花环。这给了他一个主意。“我们去圣诞购物吧。”他热切地说，蓝眼睛亮了起来。

Malcolm狐疑地看了他一眼。“啊？”

“如果我们想要融入Walton家族，那么我们就需要一棵圣诞树。”Darhk耸耸肩。

“你是认真的吗？”Malcolm说，简直不敢相信对方口中会冒出这样的提议。

“认真得要命。”

“不。”Malcolm简单地回绝。

这让Damien皱起眉。“为什么？”

“这太蠢了，而且我们不会在这个小镇——在这个时空停留很久。按理说我们昨天才搬进来，目标人物当然会理解我们没时间挑选圣诞树和采购圣诞彩灯。”

“但我们的确有时间。我是说，Malcolm，你还有更好的事要做吗？至少我们可以做一些与任务相关而且有用的事。”Damien说。

Malcolm考虑了很长时间，接着重重叹了口气。“行吧！”他说着，皱紧的眉头透露着清晰可见的恼火。出于某些原因，这让Damien得逞地笑了。

吃完早餐，喝完咖啡以后，他们去了附近的一家圣诞超市，拿了一辆手推车，开始寻找圣诞装饰品。Damien似乎热衷于挑选用来悬挂的彩灯和装饰物，而他们甚至还没买圣诞树。Malcolm二话没说地任他挑拣。他一点也不关心那棵树被装扮成什么样。当收银员用戏谑的口气调侃Damien的商品，Damien的回击则是一种用最厚颜无耻的语气形成的威胁。Malcolm只是翻了个白眼，看着Damien付钱（尽管他内心的一部分很想笑她避开他们目光、紧张地四处忙乱的样子）他们离开商店，收拾好大袋小袋，把车停在了小镇外围的一个圣诞树市场前。

Damien和Malcolm发现他们在买什么树的问题上意见不一。Damien想要一棵气味浓郁的、有着蓝绿色叶子的巨大花旗松，而Malcolm倾向于苏格兰松树，因为它不需要怎么养护，香味也不浓。他们争论了很长时间，以至于一个离他们较近的工人走过去听他们的争辩。那位可爱的女士，一个有着高高的马尾、带着友好微笑的黑发女人，建议他们买一棵白冷杉，这种树又大又丰茂，既有Damien心仪的带点儿蓝色的漂亮叶子，又有Malcolm想要的淡淡清香和很长的生命周期。她还补充说，妥协是日常生活所需，尤其是在一段亲密关系中。说这话时，她低头看着他们的婚戒。两个刺客交换了一个酸溜溜的表情，并不喜欢这种他们在一起的暗示。尽管这只是一项任务，但她并不在他们的计划之内，不可能装作这是一段假冒的关系，不像他们那样。他们相互之间什么也没说，包括对那位女士，那女人紧接着就叫他们过来帮忙，把这棵树绑到他们自己的车上去。

一上车，Malcolm就心烦地叹了口气：“这太蠢了。”

“是啊，我也开始觉得这是个坏主意了。”Damien同意道。“不过，这让我们有事可做，而不是坐在家里看着油漆变干。所以算了。我们还要去杂货店买东西。”Damien边说边启动车。“除非你想这段时间一直吃外卖，当然我个人一点都不想。毕竟，我还有个好身材要好好维持呢。”他咧嘴一笑。

Malcolm向他投去一个被逗乐的表情。“你刚刚说了‘家’？”

“你清楚我指的意思。”Damien更正道，不怎么喜欢这个话题的走向。

“我只是以为你要变成我的家庭主夫了。”Malcolm窃笑。

“我不是那种人。”Darhk说着，把树干拖了出来。

“那你一定会对自己2016年的样子感到惊讶。”

Damien好奇地看着他，但他觉得Malcolm是在钓他上钩，所以他没有问。他开车带他俩去了附近一家杂货店，这家店看起来和镇上的其他部分一样古老。他们买了一个星期的用品，因为他们不知道将会在屋子里呆多久。Damien会说这是一次全新的经历。Malcolm看起来会买很多蔬菜和水果用来早上做冰沙，而Damien则坚持买咖啡。还有糖。很多很多的糖。他有晚上的安排。二人取笑着对方挑拣的食物，讨论着谁来做什么菜。人们常常可以从他人的购买行为中了解到很多。显然，Merlyn是个出色的厨师，而且事实上他也乐在其中。当Damien承认他知道如何烘焙和制作甜点时——这是他80年代在巴黎生活时学到的，Malcolm因为这事笑个不停，直到引起了旁边一位老太太的注意，才不得不停下来。他还了解到Malcolm对美食的热忱。当他说起这些，他的语气会更有起伏，眼中更多激情。并不是说Damien刻意去留意这些，这似乎是无意识的，只是旧时以来一直未改的间谍般的观察习惯。出于某种原因，这些小小的观察激起了他的兴趣，但他把这个放在心里，继续购物。

当他们终于回到家，正巧工人刚刚布置完房子离开。房子现在满当当的样子给Damien留下极深刻的印象，并非那一类不舒服的“满当当”。它看起来像个真正的家了：皮质沙发，大型印第安地毯，平板电视，墙上和餐厅的艺术品，餐桌上摆放着现代艺术装饰，上方挂着一盏枝形吊灯。非常温馨漂亮。他很惊讶工人们竟然能及时布置完所有东西，同时怀疑Thawne是否也帮了他们一把。他们把所有的杂货都拿出来，设法把圣诞树立在客厅角落里燃烧的壁炉旁边。没过多久，Darhk就开始装饰这棵巨大的白色冷杉树。饰物是一系列的红色和金色的灯泡，另外加上了松花和松果。经过一番劝说，Damien成功地说服了Malcolm帮忙把灯挂在房子外面。当然，前Ra’s一开始给了他一个坚决的“不”。他说他从来没想过要安置圣诞装饰，那都是Damien的主意，如果他想做的话，应该由他自己做。自然，Damien做了个交易，他说他会欠Malcolm一个人情。是的，从他嘴里说出来的那一刻，他就后悔了，他仅仅只是想把那天的装饰弄好。为什么？因为这个刺客是个控制狂，当他有了一个想法，就一定要办好。所以Malcolm想了想，勉强同意了。就这样，Malcolm在外面挂了一两个小时的黄色电灯。

当Damien把树弄好后，他后退一步，欣赏着自己的杰作。大约在这时，Malcolm从寒风中走了回来，他的鼻尖泛着粉红，脸颊上有淡淡的寒霜。他叹了口气，“我想让你知道，你欠我一个大人情。外面冷得要命。”他吸了吸鼻子。

“我是不是很棒？”Damien对着树咧嘴笑着说。“开什么玩笑呢，我当然超级棒啦！”树装饰得非常隆重，有着一个优雅的色彩方案和良好的饰品摆放比例。饰品很多，但像圣诞贺岁片里的一样漂亮。“我应该以这个为生。”

“所以你已经不喜欢杀人了？你从刺客升级为圣诞树装饰家？”Malcolm说。

“为什么我不能两样都做？我很明显在两方面都很棒。”Damien厚脸皮地笑了起来。

“好好好，你猜我信不信。别叫我把那些灯拆掉。”Malcolm烦躁地说。

Damien看着他，"冰霜小精灵点了你的鼻子？" 他笑嘻嘻地开了个老生常谈的玩笑，Merlyn只是翻了个白眼就走了。

Malcolm走向厨房，在温水下暖手。他听到Damien问："嘿，你知道我很久没吃过什么东西了吗？对我来说，比普通人久得多。"他跟着Malcolm走进朝厨房开放的餐厅，站在隔开二者的柜台后面。Malcolm并没有回应，反正不管他愿不愿意听，Damien都会跟他讲的。带着一丝热切，Damien向前倾了一点，“蛋酒”。

“别再叫我做什么了。”Malcolm警告他。

Damien嘲弄道，“其实我只是想问你要不要来一点。你知道我从来不是十分慷慨的人。”

Malcolm关了水，把手擦干。“你知道怎么做？”

“当然了，我会做。让让，让让。”说着，他推着Merlyn出了厨房。对方没有怨言地走开了，踱步去了这所大房子的其他地方，直到蜂巢组织的头领做好蛋酒之前都没回来。Damien很快投入工作，打好鸡蛋，拿起他们两人昨晚分享的威士忌，往里面倒了一些。做完后，他拿起两只杯子去找Malcolm。他在一个长长的、满是文物和历史人物图片的大厅里找到了对方。这一幕让他们假扮的研究爱好和职业领域增色不少，让一切都变得真实起来。

“祝好胃口（Bon appetite）。”Damien说着递给对方一只玻璃杯。

深褐色头发的男人从金发男人手里接过杯子，小啜一口，挤了个鬼脸。“我看你对待那瓶苏格兰威士忌十分慷慨。”

“当然了，本意就是为了喝醉嘛。不然蛋酒是用来干嘛的？”Damien长长地呷了一口，赞赏地哼哼。

“这是节日的经典饮品，带有与朋友和家人相聚的意义。而你却成功让它堕落了。”Malcolm说着，又小心翼翼地喝了第二口。

“这事儿我最擅长了。”Damien笑了。之后是一阵小小的停顿。他们就这样欣赏着墙壁上的作品。"Eobard真是什么都想得很周到。" Damien评论道。

“是啊，我刚才也在想这个问题。你知道，那边那块儿是日本室町时代的武士刀（katana）真品。已经有六百多年的历史了。我不知道Eobard从哪里弄来的，但他确实是个非常细致的人。”Malcolm说着，走到大厅尽头的一个玻璃箱前，里面完美地躺着一把古老的刀。Damien低头端详着，扬起了眉毛。

“这真是太不可思议了。”

“我愿意做任何事来换取探访那个时代的机会。日本文化总是让我着迷。katana武士刀是军事史上最精良的切割型武器之一。”

“那就去做吧。等我们拿到这块碎片后，你想做什么都行。如果你愿意，做个日本痴也没问题。”Damien无声地轻笑着，又喝了一口蛋酒。

“我不是日本痴，我只是很钦佩这种精美的艺术品。”

“我所想的艺术品，是个有着一双大长腿的金发尤物。”Damien说。

Malcolm不禁笑了，“不是所有事情都有关女人和她的性魅力，Damien。刷新一下品味吧。”

“哦，是吗？”Damien向前倾身，低声说道："再说，谁说我指的是女人。”他说这句话的时候，Malcolm正端着杯子喝酒。Damien的话惊得他猛呛了一口。Damien只是笑着，悠悠地离开大厅，留Malcolm一个人狼狈地收拾自己。

当Darhk悠悠地晃回客厅，他来到点燃的壁炉前，在沙发上坐下，舒适地轻叹一声。他把脚搁到高处，那是他一天以来第一次放松下来的时刻。就在他的蛋酒已经喝了一大半时，Malcolm又回到了他身旁，“Eobard来电话了，他说目标正向我们的房子走来。”

Damien一下子提起精神，“他们来干嘛？”他问对方。

“看起来他们准备过来介绍自己。Thawne说戴上我们的耳麦。”Malcolm说着，已经把一个塞进了耳朵里。

Damien也伸手从口袋里掏出耳机，“Thawne？收到了吗？”Damien一边暗暗坏笑一边抬眼瞅着Malcolm说：“我早就想这么干了。”

“在线上。你们做好准备。”Eobard的声音从隐形耳机里传来。

“你知道，我一直想说，这个地方看起来非常精致，Eobard。做得不错。”Damien佯装闲谈似的提（怼）到。

“集中精力。”极速者说。

“你知道吗，他真的太不好玩儿了。”Damien抱怨。

“比起你，我还是更能忍受他一点。”Malcolm说着，把蛋酒放在一旁的桌子上。正在这时，门铃响了。

“开门的时候放声笑一笑，就好像被门铃打断前，你和Damien正玩儿得很开心。”

说着，Malcolm走向前门，开门的同时伴随着欢笑，将指示的内容完美地演绎。门前站着两位三十多将近四十岁的白人男子，穿着暖和的圣诞毛衫和休闲裤。其中一人有着深色的、但已经开始变白的头发，他比另一位高，看起来更内敛一点。个子小一点的那位则是一脸笑容，有着一头整齐的棕发和一双绿眼睛。Malcolm想，他们长得并不像精通刑讯的HiJack头目，在他看来，他们就像一对生活在郊区的普通小两口。但是，外表常常极具欺骗性。他明白这一点。

“嗨！我叫Evan，这位是Cyrus。我们住在离这里只隔几栋房子的地方。我们看到你们刚搬到这附近，所以想带点苹果馅饼过来，介绍一下自己。希望你们不对这个过敏。”个子小一些的绿眼睛男人十分高兴地说着，递过馅饼。

“哦，你们好。真是太客气了！”Malcolm笑着。“嘿，亲爱的！过来一下好吗？”他叫着客厅里的Damien。金发男人来到门口与Merlyn并排站在一起，笑得十分灿烂。

“嘿，你们好！这对可爱的璧人是，谁亲爱的？”Damien一边说，一边向这对夫夫伸出了手。

“这是Evan和Cyrus。他们想作为邻居为我们的新入住表示欢迎。”Malcolm解释道。

“啊，你们真是太好了！我叫Damien，这是我丈夫Malcolm。很高兴见到你们。”他和他们握了握手。

“我们也很高兴。”Cyrus说。

“我们明天要举办一个圣诞派对，如果你们不嫌麻烦的话，我们想邀请你们过来。会有很多饮料、游戏和食物，将会非常有趣，你们会喜欢的。”Evan兴奋地说。

“嗯……这听起来真的很不错。你说呢，亲爱的？”Damien问Malcolm，双手环在Malcolm的二头肌上，抬起恳求的蓝眼睛望着他。Malcolm清了清嗓子，（尴尬地）变换了一下站姿。“好……好啊。就这么定了吧。”

“太好了！派对明晚8点钟开始，不需要带任何东西。我们的房子在街对面左手边的第三间，大型砖瓦结构的那栋。一定不会错过的。”Evan说，咧嘴笑了笑。

“那明晚8点见。”Damien说。

“还有，再次感谢你们的馅饼。”Malcolm说。

夫夫两人道别后，便离开了。Malcolm关上大门，叹了口气。

“笑得这么厉害会不会伤到肉？”Darhk问。“因为我脸疼。”

“大概会吧，我想我需要喝一杯。”

“冰箱里还有很多蛋酒。”

Malcolm踏进厨房，Damien跟在后面。二人把酒杯倒满，同时喝了一口。

“你知道我想做什么吗？”Damien问对方，已经感觉到了酒精开始令人愉快地起作用了。

“你为什么老是费劲问问题？我们都知道，反正你一点也不在乎我回答什么。而你自己也从来是自问自答。那有什么意义呢？”

“别抱怨嘛，Merlyn。" Damien说着摆摆手，恢复了之前的话题。他端起杯子又喝了一口，说："我想做姜饼屋。从零开始。”

Merlyn窃笑，“你这是怎么了？突然一下这么有圣诞情怀？”

“这很难相信吗？”

“因为你试图在未来实施大规模的种族灭绝。你是个教科书式的反派。看到你装饰圣诞树、做蛋酒，总觉得怪怪的。”

“怎么？反派就不能娱乐吗？也不能享受圣诞节？” Darhk扬起了眉毛。“难道这也是‘好人’的专利？”

“圣诞节是关于家庭、团聚和温暖的节日，人们通常不会把你和那些联想到一块儿去。”Malcolm耸了耸肩，靠在厨房的柜台上解释说。

“嗯，关于我，人们不知道的事情可多了，Merlyn。也许是时候让你了解一点了。”Damien说着，用屁股把Malcolm撞到一边。深褐发男人气急败坏地支吾了点什么，踉踉跄跄地往旁边挪了挪。“现在如果你不介意的话，我要开始做烘焙了。”Damien边说边打开Malcolm刚好挡在面前的柜子，找到了他需要的餐具和平底锅。幸好Eobard想到了提供烘焙用具。他不清楚对方是已经知道了他不为人知的才能，还是只是无与伦比的周道。

“行吧。你想做什么就做什么吧。我去客厅等你。” Malcolm说着，拿起他的饮料，抬脚离开，把厨房全权交给Damien。

一个小时后，Damien烤出了整整两间的姜饼屋，把剩下的小物件摆在外面晾干，他已经在烘烤第一批饼干了。这时，Malcolm慢悠悠地溜达回厨房。“好香。”他评论道。

“可不是吗？”Damien微笑着，十分自豪。此时此刻，两人都已经醉了，但还不至于醉得太厉害。

“我妻子以前经常烘培。”Malcolm心不在焉地说。他很惊讶自己分享出了这些信息，但是，他醉了。

“哦，真的？”Damien问道，他的胳膊交叉在胸前，等着饼干烤出来。

“是啊，她以前也很喜欢圣诞节。我倒不怎么感兴趣。比起庆祝活动，我更多的是投入工作。”Malcolm说着，再次靠在柜台上。

“我都不知道你已经结婚了。” Damien说。

“是的，看来你对我也有很多不知道的事。”

Damien苦笑一下，然后清了清喉咙。这是自从Malcolm认识他以来，第一次看到他感到不自在。他那一贯看起来卓尔不群的面具崩塌了一瞬。“你用的是过去式……发生了什么事？”

“有一天晚上，她从贫民区的免费诊所下班，在她走向她的车的时候，有人想抢劫她。可以这么说，他抢走了她的一切，连生命也一起带走了。”Malcolm的声音里几乎浸透了苦涩。感觉起来并不一定是愤怒，而是他对这个事实深深的无力和绝望。

“天啊。我不知道竟然是这样。”Damien轻声说。

“这就是我为什么要摧毁贫民区，为了让我的城市摆脱这种必将蔓延的污浊。因为好人不应该死，尤其是那些在努力想要帮助别人的人。”Malcolm又端起杯子喝了一口。

“嗯，听起来很耳熟。”Damien哼了哼。

“那你呢？为什么要用核武器把整个世界毁掉？”Malcolm问。

“理由没有那么高贵。”Damien耸了耸肩。“这个世界是无序的。我追求创造秩序。”

“现在这个世界的运作方式有什么问题？只是想听听你的看法。”

“外面的世界乱象横生。这个世界正在凋零，我还不如给它一个重新开始的机会，给它方向和目标，引领这个世界。”

“你说的是给世界一个机会，让你去统治它？”Malcolm挑高眉毛。

“没错。”Damien得意地笑笑，转身打开炉子。饼干做好了，他拿了出来，放到炉子上。

“巧克力味的？”Malcolm伸着脑袋，越过Damien的肩膀从背后偷瞄。

“对的，我喜欢坚持经典的口味。”

“是啊，我猜你是像‘旧约’一类的老古董。”Malcolm俏皮地打趣着，又拿起酒杯喝了一口。他感觉到酒精已经完全上头，接管了自己的身体。“我想，既然我现在没有别的事可做，我可以帮忙做姜饼屋。”

Damien转过身，惊喜地咧嘴一笑。“真的？是什么让你改变主意了？”

“我想告诉你的是，我现在醉得很厉害。所以从这一点上来说，我的行为不代表我自己，明白吗？”

“所以说，假如你开始脱光衣服在桌子上跳舞，我不能摄个视频或者拍照什么的？”Damien厚颜无耻地问道。而Malcolm只是气乎乎地蹬着他。这让Damien的笑容变得更大了。“好吧好吧，你先在储物柜上坐一下吧。等我把糖霜酥皮做出来，咱们就可以开工了。”

Malcolm没有任何异议地照做了。他看着Damien像个专业厨师那样忙活，将糖、蛋挞奶油和蛋清混合在一起。他一边准备糖霜，两人一边漫无目的地聊着各种乱七八糟的事。在酒精充斥全身的情况下，彼此的交谈似乎更顺畅了。昨天则不同，他们那时都还没接受自己的处境，心里或多或少地抵触。现在，他们已经意识到，他们必须一起努力完成任务，争吵和拆台对谁都没有好处。再者，可能还是酒精的缘故。但是他们都努力在最糟糕的情况下争取最好的结果。Damien做好糖霜，从柜子里拿出糖果和小糖粒。

“所以你之前就一直打算做姜饼屋？”Malcolm问，“我之前还在想为什么你需要这么多糖？”

“姜饼屋装饰是我的拿手好戏。”

“这真是太奇怪了。联盟的前刺客，在闲暇之余搭造姜饼屋。”Malcolm哈哈笑了起来，难以置信地摇摇头。

“我还是狮子座的，精通7中语言，有一条叫Klaus的狗狗。还有什么是你想知道的吗？”Damien回答，坐在企业家的旁边。“难不成我们都应该在休息的时候，躲在黑暗中磨刀？”

“只是觉得很有意思罢了。”Malcolm耸肩。“那你对圣诞节这么深的迷恋是怎么回事？”

“哪有什么迷恋。”Damien撅起嘴。

“你有。”

“我没有。”

“有。”Malcolm坚决不松口。

“好吧，你赢了。怎么说，这是……”Damien开始解释，但那种不自在的表情从脸上流露出来。“我的家人以前每年都会庆祝圣诞节。在我的父母去世后，这似乎就灌输给了我，我想，这算是作为纪念他们的一种方式。”

“啊。”Malcolm理解地点了点头。

“就是这样的……所以请原谅我满满的圣诞情怀。如果我没时间布置圣诞树、烘培和挂彩灯来庆祝，我就会倒一杯白兰地，搭配一部圣诞电影。”Damien坦言时，Malcolm微笑了，以一种说不清是调侃还是怀念往事的弧度微笑着，他也不确定，Damien轻轻地笑了。“我都不知道我为什么要跟你说这些。我这是怎么了？”他用手抹了一把脸。

“我们醉了。”Malcolm的声音里也带着笑意，“不过，不……没关系，我……”这一次深褐色头发的男人努力寻找合适的词句，“Tommy以前也很喜欢，我的妻子会装扮圣诞树。那时候一般会下雪，圣诞节前的整一周都是这样的天气。他们会一起喝热可可，一边欣赏飘落的雪花。”

“Tommy是你儿子？”Damien边问边把锅上的模具拆下来。

“曾是。他曾是我儿子。”Malcolm的语调听起来比他说起妻子的时候还要沉重。

Damien在椅子上稍稍移动了一下，然后看着Malcolm的眼睛，“他也死了？”

“是的。”后者清了清嗓子。“这也许不是在装饰姜饼屋时最适合的对话。”

Damien咯咯地笑了两声，开始搭建他的屋子。“管它呢，反正我们现在并不是那种很传统的人，不是吗？”

“你差一点就骗到我了，Damien。你现在正在为过圣诞做姜饼屋，你已经传统得不能更传统了。”他们都哈哈大笑起来。当他们一同搭造他们共同的屋子，着手装饰的时候，两人自然地过渡到一段令人舒适的沉默。这时Malcolm开口了，“我不知道你是双性恋。”说这话的时候，他连眼睛都没有从他的屋子上移开。Damien想，这大概意在表示这不过是不经意地一说，但是，当对方想在醉醺醺的、脸颊和前臂上还沾着糖霜的情况下，装出一副“轻松随意”的样子就很困难了。这让Damien的嘴角弯成一抹坏笑，用一种被逗乐的表情盯着Malcolm。

“我不知道你是什么意思。”他决定装模作样，故作腼腆。

“你之前说过的话，在大厅的时候。”Malcolm说，“或者你是在放出诱饵，想试一试我的反应？”

“像我之前说的，我活了很久，尝试过很多事，这里说的‘事’，我是指男人。”Damien说着说着，Malcolm差一点又把自己噎到了，而这一次他甚至没在吃东西。金发男人站起来，拿起酒杯，绕过储物柜来到冰箱前。“还想再来点蛋酒吗？”Damien神清气爽地问道，好像他刚刚并没有承认自己是个对双性都充满好奇、曾在男人们身上花过不少时间“一探究竟”的不朽者。

Malcolm重重地吞咽了一下。“不……不了。我觉得和Damien Darhk一起做姜饼屋，是我在喝醉的情况下能接受的最大程度了。”他的声音有些结巴，整个脸颊也红红的。这可能是酒精的缘故，然而时间未免也太巧合了。

“我喜欢你用那种‘好像我不在这屋里’的方式提到我。”Damien咯咯地笑，又给自己满上一杯。

Malcolm白了他一眼，但还是情不自禁地笑了。“不过嘛，我还想再吃一块你的巧克力饼干。”这句话让Damien得意地笑了起来。就这样，他们一边啃着饼干，一边对他们的屋子做最后的收尾，还声称他们的姜饼屋比其他人的都棒。Damien还烤出了一个核导弹形状的饼干，这让他忍不住哈哈大笑。若要说Darhk的笑声没有感染力，那一定不是真心话。所以他们一起笑得像两个傻瓜，享受着酒精带来的快活。

大约凌晨一点钟的时候，他们决定上床睡觉。两人本来打算把厨房简单收拾一下，但实在累得不想动了。他们把姜饼屋搁在楼下的柜台上不管了，二人一前一后地上了楼。Malcolm走到自己的卧室门前，而在他开门之前，他转头望向Damien。金发男人正摇摇晃晃地穿过大厅朝自己的房门走去。这时，Malcolm说话了，“晚安，Damien。”

Damien回头瞥了Malcolm，向他挥挥手。他穿过房门并把它关上。他把头靠在珍珠白的房门上叹了口气。他很累，大脑也很迟钝，但他的这一天真的过得很开心。这是一个没有生意要谈、不用为保全性命而战斗的一天，所以这一点是个加分项。他走进宽敞的浴室刷牙洗脸，想不明白为什么今晚Malcolm的陪伴竟然可以忍受，这是怎么发生的？Malcolm并不是个混蛋，这是他很肯定的一点，与前一天晚上他们恨不能把刀架上对方喉咙的情况有很大的不同。想到这里，Damien记不清自己最后一次和别人坐在一起、真正地欢声笑语是什么时候了。而且不管他愿不愿意承认，今晚真的……很美好。Damien看着镜子中的自己自嘲。是啊，他倒宁愿不承认这个。他从浴室里走出来，换上了一件深栗色的长袍和一件红色的绸缎长裤。他爬上床盖上被子，合上了眼睛。

也许，接下来的几天也不会太糟糕吧。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：Malcolm

12月21日

Malcolm在一阵枫糖浆、培根、鸡蛋和香料的味道中醒来。他从喉咙里发出一声咕哝，眼睛微微睁开一条缝。闹钟显示屏的光线直刺他的眼睛，明亮地显示着早晨9:00。他呻吟了一声，把被子从身上掀掉，伸了个懒腰。那香味十分令人陶醉，引诱着他的胃咕咕叫了两声。“是Damien在做饭吗？”他心里问。接着他爬下床，走进浴室洗澡刷牙。当他从浴室走出来，他听到一阵微弱的音乐声飘进了房间。这让他不由得扬起眉毛前去查看。他走下楼梯，随着音乐越发清晰响亮，他的好奇心就越发强烈。绕过楼梯，他发现Damien正穿着蓝色浴袍，站在炉子上面。煎制熏肉的声音噼啪作响，但也盖不住从墙上扬声器里传出的James Brown的音乐。Damien的身子正随着音乐一起摇摆，嘴型跟着歌词哼唱。这是Malcolm见过的最最有趣的事了，然后他用刺客的技巧，无声地站立在那里，等待着Damien注意到他。可惜这个过程并没有多久。Damien猛地把头转向开放式厨房的角落，猛吸一口凉气。他的手轻拍胸脯，平定着呼吸，脸上清晰可见地写满了震惊。

“妈的！”金发男人暗暗咒骂一声。

Malcolm大笑起来，但笑声大部分都被音乐盖住了。Damien慌忙拿起手机，按了暂停键。屋内一下子安静下来，当然，Malcolm挪揄的大笑声除外。他相当高兴能看到Damien一脸慌乱、戒备全无的样子。

“闭嘴，Merlyn。”Damien警告。

“不，说真的？”Malcolm咯咯地笑个不停，笑得靠到了柜台上，交叉手臂抱在胸前。

“我说了闭嘴，不然我就用那把蛋糕刀把你开膛破肚了。”Damien低声咆哮。但他脸上微微的粉红色，让这句威胁更加不可信。

Malcolm咧着嘴。“我刚才目睹了什么？Damien Darhk在跟着James Brown的歌跳舞？”

“永远，别再，说这个了。”Damien警告他。

“我可不这么想。”Malcolm挑战道。

“行，那我就把你的早餐扔了吧。”Damien威胁道，端起一个装满鸡蛋松饼的盘子，在垃圾桶上方晃了晃。

Malcolm大笑，“好好好，我这就闭嘴。”

“再说了……James Brown是个传奇人物。”Damien辩解着，将Malcolm的盘子搁在储物柜上。“没有一个活人能听了那个人的音乐还不想跳舞的。”

“你一直不断给我带来惊喜，Darhk。”Malcolm轻轻摇头，脸上的笑容始终不曾褪去。Damien恼火不过，转身回到炉子前，给培根翻了个面。“所以你为我做了早餐？”Malcolm问，与其说是提问，不如说是陈述。

“我确实做了早餐，但不只是为了你。我在给自己做早餐，然后剩了一些材料，为了不浪费，才决定给你也做一盘。别指望每天早上都能吃到这个。我最讨厌自己慷慨大方了。”

“所以你刚刚提到。”Malcolm说着，绕过储物柜坐了下来。“你做了鸡蛋松饼？”还是那样，是陈述句而非疑问句。

“蔬菜鸡蛋松饼配菠菜、辣椒、西红柿、牛油果、奶酪和香料。很有口福（Gesegnete Mahlzeit）。”Damien拿起装着培根的平底锅，将两片肉移到他的盘子里。

“谢谢（Danke）。”Malcolm说完，拿起刀叉开始用餐。Damien也拿起自己的盘子，坐到Malcolm的旁边。蜂巢组织领袖将一个马尼拉纸质的文件夹滑到Malcolm面前。“今天早上在柜台上发现了这个，带着一条Eobard的短讯。他说是作业。”

Malcolm扬起了深褐色的眉毛，“作业？”

“我们的假身份。他要我们研究咱们扮演的人物，为今晚的聚会做准备。里面还有一份非常详细的研究指南，内容包括历史、神话和古代文物。要我说的话，这是个一看就让人想打瞌睡的东西，但他坚持要我们去做。而且你知道的，如果他的奴才不听从命令，他会是一副什么鬼样子。”Damien解释着，咬了一口他的早餐。显然，最后一句话带着苦涩。

“就为了这次任务吧，作为这唯一的理由。等这一切结束之后，我们都要各走各的路。谁也不必做任何人的奴才。”Malcolm理性地说。

“噢，得了吧。你不能否认你喜欢我作伴。" Damien调侃道。

Malcolm哼了一声。“你真是个教科书级别的自恋狂，Darhk。继续自欺欺人吧，只要它们能帮你晚上睡个好觉。”

“哈。哈。”Damien干巴巴地表示。“不过呢，我今天早上研究过了。我的工作已经干完了。”

“所以你现在没事了？”Malcolm打开文件夹，翻开了几页研究资料，找到了化名信息。在那张纸上，有一张自己的照片。而在另一页上则是Damien的照片。他们的名字没有变，只改变了姓氏。Thawne把他们的名字改成了 Malcolm Maddock和Damien Moore。这在他的脑海中不论是看起来还是听起来都很奇怪，但他对使用化名并不陌生。他的人物角色出生在星城，而Damien的则出生在中城。他自己的角色有两个兄弟，母亲是建筑师，父亲是人类学教授。据称他一生中养过四条狗，经常出国旅游，喜欢吃泰国菜。

根据档案，他是在纽约的一个研讨会上见到Damien的，他们在会上辩论了一场关于“国王菲利普一世是否用异教和黑魔法诬陷圣殿骑士团，来获得他们传说中的财富”的话题。他们激烈的辩论引起了在场至少一半参与者的注意。当情况发展得太过火，一位两人共同的朋友用一个笑话让在场的人民都笑了起来，恢复了平静——除了这对未来的夫夫。他们各走各的路，因为两人都觉得哪怕是对方呼吸过的空气都让人窒息。座谈会事件之后，Eobard写道，几年后他们在中城的一家博物馆再次偶遇。这一回，他们又一次就历史谬误和文物问题进行了辩论，尽管他们意见不一致，但Damien想证明Malcolm是错的，所以他把自己的电话号码给了对方。一开始是柏拉图式的。双方以一种讽刺挖苦的方式交换信息和历史事实。但是慢慢的，他们之间的关系萌生出了更多，甚至有调情，然后Malcolm鼓起勇气请Damien吃饭。自那之后，他们就在一起了。一转眼就是整整六年。

看完了所有的内容，他们还在吃早餐，这让Malcolm轻笑了一声。Damien挑起了眉毛。“发现了什么好玩的事吗？”金发男人问。

“想象一下如果我们是与现在不同的人，我是说，成为普通人。我可以看出，这完完全全就是我们的故事。”

Damien惊讶地看着他，“什么？”

“我……我是说，Eobard根据我们在彼此面前的行为塑造了这些人物，然后在这基础上，创造了一个爱情故事。我只是在想，假设性地说，如果我们真的在一起的话，我可以想象这是一个非常准确的故事。我们就会是以这样的方式走到一起的。”Malcolm说着，但他说得越多就越后悔，越说越觉得自己应该什么也别说。

“你是说我有这个机会吗？”Damien的嘴咧出一道坏笑，揶揄道。

Malcolm在座位上尴尬地动了动，然后清了一下嗓子。“Damien，我永远，永远不会和你在一起。我是说假设性来讲。算了，忘了我说过什么吧。”

Damien轻哼一声，又回到了吃东西的状态。一个短暂的停顿后，金发男人才开口说话，但是并没有看着对方，“那……那就是说你是双性恋还是什么？还是说那一部分也是假设的？”

Malcolm把目光投向Damien，对方正在用叉子挑起一块鸡蛋松饼。他看得出，对方问出这个问题有点尴尬，这似乎不符合他的人设。Damien有很多特点，但害羞并不是其中之一。Malcolm又清了清喉咙，“我真的不喜欢被贴标签，”他说，“但我以前和一个男人在一起过，所以是的。就一次……在大学的时候。”

Damien猛地抬起头来，一双蓝色的眼睛瞪得大大的，看着Malcolm。“没开玩笑吧？”

“没开玩笑。他的名字叫Philip，是一个法国交换生。”Malcolm承认。

Damien一掌拍在Malcolm的后背上，“你开玩笑！你的第一个是个法国人？”Malcolm被Damien拍得一个激灵，点点头。“这是我这段时间以来听到的最美妙的事了。” Damien又大笑起来。

“很高兴这信息让你开心成这样。”Malcolm含糊不清地嘟囔了一句。

“这真是……哇哦！你是攻还是受？”Damien毫不遮掩地问。这让Malcolm顿时结巴起来，像对方已经疯掉了一样盯着Damien。“我……我……我不打算和你讨论这个话题。”他斩荆截铁地表示，“我的性生活怎么样，不关你的事。我们为什么甚至会在聊这个？”

“我可记得，你昨晚问过我一个类似的问题。” Damien说。

“首先，我喝多了，讲过一大堆话。其次，我只是简单地问你是不是双性恋，而那天早些的时候你也提到过这个。我没有逼问你关于你性生活的私密细节。这里是有界限的，而显然你并不在乎越过这些界限。”

Damien嘲笑道：“这只是性，Malcolm。我又没问你的小弟弟有多大，或者其他什么。”

Malcolm整个人目瞪口呆，“求你别再说话了。”

金发男人叹了口气，“好吧。不过，我们真的还需要把这些笔记过一遍，然后互相测试一下。我们必须在今晚之前把这些都背下来。”

“确实。但是从现在开始，我们都禁止再谈成人话题，好吗？”Malcolm说。

Damien坏坏地笑了一下，继续吃东西。

就这样，他们二人专心地花了一两个小时回顾笔记和各种研究，直到他们都厌倦了长时间地坐着背诵所有的新资料。“想去比试一场吗？后面的房间里有个健身房。”Damien说。

“老天，当然想。”Malcolm说。他已经有几天没能训练和锻炼自己的反应能力了。他是个聪慧的学术型男人，但即使是他，也需要中间休息一下。所以他跟着金发男人走进后面的房间。健身房很大，很开阔，配有锻炼机器和举重台。地面是硬木地板，但有一个大的软垫子，覆盖了百分之五十的地面。Damien开始脱掉自己的浴袍，只剩下一件黑色的背心，露出光滑的象牙白肌肤和凹凸有致的健硕肌肉。当Damien把浴袍甩到附近的运动器械上时，Malcolm绝绝对对没有在看他肌肉的跳动。当那个金发碧眼的男人转身看向他、双手叉腰地站在那儿时，他不得不强迫自己把视线从金发男人身上撕开。“准备好输掉了吗？”他问Malcolm。他的眼睛里闪烁着挑战的光芒。

黑发男人身穿深色格子裤和一件深色T恤。他踢掉拖鞋，点点头道：“放马过来吧，老家伙。” 这让Darhk咧嘴一笑。

“第一，先把规则定好。不能打脸，我们不需要别人问起发生了什么事。记住我们只是书呆子而不是战士。”Damien开始说道，Malcolm点点头。“第二，不折断骨头，不扭伤关节。再次重申，我们不需要向别人解释身上的伤是从哪里来的。我们要解释你那条金属胳膊就已经够难的了。”

“你确定你这么说其实是不想让我赢吗？”Malcolm厚着脸皮问道。

“哦，Malcolm。你以为我是在为我自己担心，真可爱。我是为了你的安全才这么说的。" Damien反驳。

“哦，这样吗？那我们就别再聊了，看看你到底在为谁担心？”Malcolm冷笑着挑战道。

Damien冷笑一声，接受了挑战。他率先出击，直逼对方的咽喉，但Malcolm快速用前臂格挡，化开这一击，转守为攻。他们来来回回、前后往复地搏击，口中不时地发出喝哈声。他们的动作又快又毫不费力，就像两片风中的树叶，在垫子上滑行。Damien出其不备地偷袭了几下，把Malcolm打退好几步。但Malcolm立刻迅猛上前，毫不留情地一脚踢中Damien的膝盖，反手一拳砸在脸上。Damien喘着粗气，在倒在垫子上前一刻稳住自己。他的喉咙里一声低吼，飞起一脚猛得击中Malcolm的腹部，逼其后退，拉开距离。他迅速爬起来，冲向Malcolm，跳到对方身上像蜘蛛一样缠上去，双腿用力一绞紧，将两人一起掀翻在地。二人都发出了一声呻吟。Malcolm利用这个机会，把Damien摁在地上，前臂压着他的喉咙，并把Darhk的手腕按在他的头的两旁。两人都没有动，只是气喘吁吁，使劲地跟上呼吸。

“你……你喜欢把我钉在地上，对吧Merlyn？”Damien在呼吸地间隙调笑道，胸膛一起一伏。

Malcolm的脸色瞬间白了一下，紧抓着Damien双腕的手仅仅只松开了一毫秒，年长的男人就一下将Malcolm推开，抬起一脚将他仰躺着踢翻在地。他把Malcolm翻过来，让他肚子朝下趴在地上，一只脚压上他的肩胛骨，抓住他一条胳膊。他开始向后掰，Malcolm咬紧牙关，喉咙里挤出了一声的紧绷的痛哼。“被一张漂亮的脸蛋分心了？”Damien喘着粗气，嘲笑道。“我还以为Ra’s会把你教得更好。”

“分心……个……个屁。”当Damien又把他的胳膊向后掰了一点，Malcolm呻吟了一声。

“我比你更年长也更有经验，Merlyn。放弃吧，我赢了。”Damien说，“就说这一句：我赢了，你服输。”

“想……想得美。”

“我会废了你的胳膊哦。”Damien警告对方。

“违……违反规定。”Malcolm咬紧了下颚。

“你觉得我还管什么规矩吗？你打了我的脸。规矩早就失效了。”Damien说。“这一点你可以怪你自己。”

“你在虚张声势。”

Damien考虑了一下，要不要就当给他个教训。但他犹豫了。他考虑了一下后果，然后哼了一声，松开Malcolm的手臂。“你真是固执。”他说着，双臂横抱在胸前。“而且还作弊。”

“这一点我不否认。”Malcolm说着，站了起来。两人的身上都覆盖着一层亮晶晶的薄汗。“这也是为什么我可以说，你并没有赢。你自己放弃了得胜的机会。”

“哦，得了吧。为了这次任务，我饶了你的胳膊。就这样。另外，我可不想你甩着一条唯一能用机械手晃来晃去。”

Malcolm翻了个白眼，“真正的战斗中，容不得手下留情。”

“我比任何人都更清楚这一点，也不看看听这话的人是谁。你很走运，这不是一场真正的战斗。我想，我需要听到的是一句感谢。”

“想都别想。”

两人都忍住笑意。“行吧，不过等这次的任务结束了，我们要来一次动真格的，看看到底谁更胜一筹。不讲规则，只看技巧。”Damien说着，用前臂擦了擦额头上的汗水。

“同意。”

“谁赢了，谁就有吹牛的权利。”金发男人补充一句。

Malcolm伸出手，Damien握住了。“一言为定。”Malcolm说。

Darhk咧开嘴笑了。

* * *

几个小时后，Malcolm在自己的房间里，站在镜子前端详着自己。他已经持续这样做了至少有10分钟了。此刻他很难搞清楚自己打的领带是否和他的西装相配。他不知道为什么会这么难。也许是压力？这将是他们与目标人物的第一次社交聚会。第一印象至关重要，因此这对整个任务来说是个非常重要的夜晚。他叹了口气，有点恼火。Malcolm走出房间，穿过大厅，直至Damien的卧室门前。没错，他现在真的没辙了。他敲了敲门，接着听到Damien随意地喊道：“进来吧。”于是Malcolm打开门，看到那个金发男人也站在自己的镜子前，身上穿着深蓝色的西装，打着浅蓝色的领带。他从镜子里抬头瞥了Malcolm一眼，带着一脸好奇的神情。

“嘿！”Malcolm打了个招呼。“这条领带和这套衣服配吗？”那一刻，他突然问自己，为什么他竟然会出现在Damien的房间里。无论他出于什么原因去他对手的房间，都很奇怪，更别说是去询问建议了。

“你来找我寻求时尚建议？我真是受宠若惊。”Damien的语气里，困惑更多于调侃。

“是啊，我想我是来寻求建议的。我看不出来，总觉得哪里好像搭配得不协调。”Malcolm承认道，低头看着自己。Damien从鼻子里哼出一声“嗯”，转过身来更好地看着对方。金发男人转身回到他的梳妆台前，在他最上面的抽屉里翻找着。当他找到了要找的东西，手里拿着一条红色布料转过身来时，Malcolm挑起了眉毛，Damien说：“不，这不是你想的那样的，Gray先生（电影《五十度灰》的男主）。我不打算把你绑在我的床上。过来吧。”

Malcolm翻了翻眼睛，但还是走上前去。“你为什么要把所有事都搞得和性有关？”

“我说过我喜欢看你窘迫地扭来扭去。而当我说这些小暗示的时候，你就会别扭得厉害。”Damien短促地笑了一下，说道。Malcolm感觉自己脸颊发烫，尴尬得只差原地爆炸。“别。”Malcolm说着，直挺挺地站在Damien面前，希望自己的脸红不要显现出来。

“你当然不想啦。”蜂巢组织首领开始解Malcolm的领带，这一举动让年轻一点的男人不禁后退一点。“嗯……”他开始表示顾虑。

“放松点，Merlyn。你是来找我帮忙的。让我干完。”他认真地说。“别不安地动来动去了。我不会和你打起来的。”

Malcolm清了清喉咙，坐着不动了。他看着Damien把他的领带解开，举过头顶，扔在床上。他把领结的布料绕到Malcolm的脖子上，开始打领带。Malcolm注意到，Damien那双浅蓝色的却极其透亮的眼睛是多么专注。实际上，直到此刻之前，他从来没有尝试过去辨识那是一双什么颜色的眼睛。他从来没有这么靠近对方，即使有也大概以吵架或威胁为结局。它们是大海的蓝色，比他自己的眼睛淡得多也蓝得多，而对方的西装更衬拖地提亮了这种蓝色。对于这样一个冷酷无情的男人来说，这双眼睛实在太美了，好比他脸上的其他五官。尽管他的岁数比自己大很多（大了200多岁），也尽管他的脸上有了些细纹，但他看起来还是很年轻。这一部分来源于复活泉水的效力，一部分来自于家族基因。他内心的一小部分感到有一丝羡慕。细细描摹着Darhk这个人，这个金发碧眼的男人看起来并不像是全球性种族灭绝的幕后主使。这可能是他的人脉很广的原因。漂亮的人是你不得不提防的对象。这个想法让他停顿了一下。他从什么时候开始觉得到Damien是个漂亮的男人了？他为什么竟然会有这样的想法？

“好了。”Damien的声音让他从思绪中惊醒。Malcolm眨眨眼睛，瞥了一眼镜子里的自己。他的喉结处的是一条整齐的红色领结。就是它！这正是他需要的东西，让这一身的打扮变得更加协调。红色与他的黑色无尾晚礼服形成了鲜明的对比，非常好看。很完美！他并不是故意要把最后那句话说出来的，这是这一次Damien脸上的笑容十分真诚，让他整个五官都明亮了起来。“你来对地方了。”金发男人骄傲地说。

“谢谢。”他说。

“多大个事儿。”Damien发自内心地回答。“你准备好了吗？”

“差不多了。让去我把鞋穿上。”Malcolm说完，离开卧室。穿好后，他在楼下遇到Damien。对方手里拿了一个盘子。“那是什么？”Malcolm扬眉，扯了扯自己的深色长外套。

“我做了斯莫莱巧克力片饼干。”Damien说。

“你什么时候做的？”Malcolm问，“我怎么不知道？”

“你年纪都这么大了，力不从心是很正常的。想开点。”Damien拍拍他的肩膀，满满同情地戏弄道。

Malcolm翻了个白眼，“得了吧。”他说着，打开门。就在这时，他收到了Eobard发来的短信，提醒他们戴上耳机，便于他指导他们参加聚会。两人都拿起耳机塞进耳朵，接着出门离开。

他们穿过街道，互相测试着对方的人物角色，确保他们都记正确了。然后他们看到了巨大的砖瓦结构房屋，巨大的行车道以及街边停着的几十辆汽车。他们没有想到会有这么大规模的聚会，不过，没所谓。他们走到大门口，敲了好几下之后，Evan打开了门。他穿得很优雅，也是西装革履，笑得很开心，仿佛他们早就是老朋友了一样。“嗨！欢迎两位！快请进，快请进。真高兴你们来了。”

Damien微笑着率先走了进去，“谢谢你邀请我们。”他们瞥了一眼四周。这座房子至少比他们家大了两倍。白色的瓷砖地板，房子中央有一个黑色的大型楼梯。那里也聚着很多人，站在附近社交，喝着马提尼酒。这是一个圣诞鸡尾酒会。背景音乐中放着圣诞歌，空气中弥漫着香草和肉桂的味道。

“这是什么？”Evan问Damien。

金发男人递给对方装在盘子里的食物。“我觉得应该你们的派对带点东西来，所以我就做了些甜点，这是一些斯莫莱小饼干，送给你们，作为回报你们昨天晚上的盛情。”

“哦，我的天，听上去很好吃！”Evan惊讶地倒吸了一口气。“你会烘培？”

“是的，我在巴黎的时候学的。”Damien如实回答。

“真的吗？巴黎有全世界最好的糕点师，我可以肯定这个。快跟我说说！不过首先，你们俩想不想喝一杯？”

“当然，听起来太棒了。”Malcolm说。

“好的，我马上就回来。”Evan说着，很快地离开了房间。

“我有种感觉，这将是一个漫长的夜晚。”Malcolm闷闷地说。

“哦，来呀。尽量找点乐子。只需要记住，我们很快就能抢了他们的宝贝。”Damien咧开嘴笑了。

而当Evan回来的时候，他是和Cyrus一起的。他有着灰白的胡子，全黑的西装，看起来很好看。他和他们打了招呼，聊了几句。这对夫夫带他们参观了他们的大房子，并把他们引荐给这个社区里的重要人物。而不可避免的是，Damien的魅力、感染力和讲故事的技巧，让他瞬间成为了众人的焦点。他在人群中欢声笑语，在那些被深受吸引的人们之间游刃有余。这其中一部分是因为Damien本人，他善于交际，聪慧过人，另一部分则是因为Eobard，他通过耳机，要求Damien这样举止。他想让这对情侣对他们彻底燃起兴趣。而且没错，Malcolm在一旁帮助他，使故事相得益彰，一边讲一边证实。他不能确定这些故事是不是真的，因为Damien对他来说也是个谜。

Darhk活了很久，他不确定这个人到底有没有亲眼看到过什么。尽管如此，无论Damien说了什么，都把众人给迷住了。但在某些时候，Malcolm让Damien做他自己的事情，而他自己则在另一个房间里和一群人进行着更加学术性的对话。他有着自己吸引人的方式，身边也聚集了一大群人。他们咀嚼着开胃小菜（hors d’oeuvres），后来的某一时刻，一个愚蠢的圣诞游戏开始了，他们不得不参与进去，这也是Eobard的命令。后来大家还跳起了舞。当然，没错，Eobard想要他们两人一起跳舞。

除去他们整晚要参与的小活动不说，跳舞完全就是另一回事了。他真的不想跳，但他知道为了任务，他必须跳。如果要Malcolm完全坦诚地说，自从他的妻子之后，他就没有和任何人跳过一次像样的舞，更不用说和另一位男人跳舞。他不确定自己能不能跳得和过去一样好，因为在他的人生中，他早把舞鞋换成了弓和箭。

一段流畅的圣诞音乐响起，偌大的房间里，许许多多的人们紧紧相拥着自己心爱的人，随着音乐摇摆着。就连Evan和Cyrus也在一起跳舞。就好像是派对会变成了一场高级舞会。Malcolm看着人群，并肩站在Damien身旁。“我想，该我们上了。”金发男人不自在地说。

“是啊，我想也是。”Malcolm说。两人都不知道该怎么做，也不知道该如何发起下一个可怕的动作。Malcolm变换了一下站姿，“让我们把这件事搞定吧。”他说着，接着递出他的手。Damien将手中的马提尼酒一饮而尽，将其放在附近的桌子上。他因为那辣舌的滋味挤了个表情，然后握住了Malcolm的手。黑发男人把他们引到房间的中央，十分难为情地紧紧拥住对方。他把手臂环住Damien的身侧，手贴在他后背的上半部分，放在脊柱的小小凹处。这让Damien紧张了一下，但似乎并不是针对他个人的。脊髓区域是一个非常脆弱的位置，而Malcolm并不算得上是他的老朋友。尽管Damien显然也不自在，但他还是把一只手搭在Malcolm的肩膀上，把二人拉得更近，另一只手握上对方的手掌，双双合拢，从身侧拉开，向远离身体的方向伸展。

“所以……”Damien开了个头。

“所以。” Malcolm说。四周的空气厚重而不适，但他们都开始随着音乐摇摆。

“这是你第一次和男人跳舞吗？”金发男人用一种闲谈的语气问，海蓝色的眼睛好笑地看着他。

Malcolm叹了口气。他真的需要停止把那双眼睛里闪过的每一个含义和情绪都编录成册。“我们来聊点别的事吧。” 他清了清嗓子。

“比如？”

“比如……我们是有多走投无路，才会在圣诞派对上一起跳舞，假扮成一对已经结婚的人。”Malcolm说着，喷出一声不可置信的笑。“除了我们谁还会接受这样一个境地呢？”

Damien微笑了，“是啊，就像一部超烂的浪漫喜剧。”这次Malcolm也笑了。“而这个持续时间过长的‘玩笑’也渐渐不那么好笑了。或者这就像是，‘你愿意为了去一家克朗代克酒吧付出什么’这种问题。”Damien哈哈笑了起来，“不过是‘为了按自己的想法改写未来，你愿意付出什么？’”

“是啊，我想，假装结婚、从一个秘密组织那里偷取命运之矛的一部分，是我们愿意付出的代价吧。” Malcolm低声说着，环顾了一下四周。

“如果你愿意，我当然也愿意付出这样的代价。”Damien很肯定地说。

Malcolm感觉自己的脸颊在那天晚上第二次燃烧了起来。他真的开始讨厌这种感觉了。Malcolm Merlyn是不会脸红的。“你是在跟我调情吗？”

“你脸红了？”Damien微微眯起眼睛，扬起眉毛反驳道。

“我从不脸红。”Malcolm用一种干巴巴的语气说。

Damien向前倾身，让自己的脸离对方的脸只有几寸的距离。“我也不知道呢，但我看到你的脸颊上有些粉红色。”

Malcolm像触电了一样向后一弹。他试图压灭脸上燃烧的那团火。他知道Damien只是在嘲笑他。就像Darhk说的，他喜欢看他窘迫地扭来扭去。以这个作为辩护来说，Damien的调情会让他感到不自在。仅此而已。“不管怎么说……”他清了清嗓子，试图巧妙地转移话题，“就‘现实’这个话题来说，你打算怎么……用那块碎片……改写现实？”他说，因为，这样的假设本身就够不寻常了，这还能怎么问？

Darhk笑了，但不是以那种显示幽默或挑逗的方式。他的外表下是黑暗的。没有双关的意思。“我打算恢复秩序，恢复成应该有的样子。”他认真地说。接着是一阵停顿。情侣们跳舞时的低声呢喃从四周传来，头顶上开始响起了舒缓的音乐。Malcolm点点头。Damien从Malcolm的手中撤出自己的手，两只胳膊环上对方的脖子两侧，“那你呢？你有什么宏伟的计划？”他问面前因为惊讶而不知所措的Malcolm。黑发男人不得不将手臂搂住Damien的腰，以此来适应对方姿势的变化。

“我想把我的家人带回来，聚在一起。”Malcolm诚实地说。这引起了Damien的一丝细微的变化。他肩头一沉，目光从Malcolm的身上闪过，又快速移开，一脸漠然的神情，仿佛他对这段对话没有把握。Malcolm继续说道：“Tommy……Thea……还有Rebecca。他们都还活着，围着桌子坐一起。比如像圣诞节这样的节日。那些我曾经认为理所当然的东西，我想把它们找回来。”

“哇哦，这真是……相当可敬！”Damien说着，声音中带着些许震惊。“但我的意思是，就这样了？”

Malcolm挑起了一根眉毛，再次因为Damien Darhk的意思吃了一惊。“当然，Damien。复活我的家人，让他们爱我，尊重我，这是我的首要任务。”

“不。”Damien更正道，“我说的不是这个意思。你可以改写现实，难道就只是这样了吗？我的意思是，拜托，你拥有字面上的上帝的力量！肯定还有你想要的其他东西？”Damien问。“一辆新车？新房？要回你的旧企业？成为Ra’s？”

“不错的暗示。”Malcolm说着，两人都笑了起来。

“我想也是。”

“嗯，我……”

“打住！我开始觉得我被冷落了。我就知道你和我一样肤浅。”Damien哈哈地笑着。Malcolm白了他一眼。“撇开所有的玩笑不说，我觉得你说的这一点很值得敬佩，但并不意外。”

“哦？”

“是啊，我想我已经开始了解你了，Merlyn先生。”

Malcolm扬起了眉毛，“真是这样吗？我表示怀疑。”

Damien耸了耸肩，“我以前认识像你这样的男人。充满热情，看重家庭，为了保护自己的家人会不惜一切。但是是个工作狂，喜欢享受生活的乐趣，我的意思是，哪个亿万富翁不是这样？我打赌你以前一定有一栋大房子和各种豪车。不，汽车服务，你有专门的司机带你到处转。”Damien眯起了眼睛。“你想知道我为什么用过去时说这些。自从你的计划失败后，你缺少资源，失去了一只手，一切都变了。我会说这是对你的自尊心的巨大打击，但你本人的情况比这更复杂。”Malcolm饶有兴趣又带着被冒犯的神情看着对方，好奇地想听更多，又不想让Damien去假设其他事情。“就像你生活中的其他事一样，你想要控制权。你想要控制和利用任何相关事物的潜力。而得不到这样的控制恰恰是你的痛点，不是吗？你想赶在其他人之前干出一番伟大的事业，在别人获得这功勋之前。或者，也许是为了不让别人破坏你的远景。”

“Damien。”Malcolm警告道。

“没关系的，我可以理解。”Damien承认道，“控制和权力一直是我的代名词。你知道吗，Malcolm，我开始发现我们俩有多相似了。”

Malcolm眯起了眼睛。“这可能有点夸张了。”

Damien哈哈笑了起来，这又是一次发自内心的笑。“是啊，也许吧，我可能不该喝最后那杯马提尼。”这时，音乐声结束了，周围的人们开始四散开来。Malcolm拉开了距离，Damien的手落到了他的两侧。“其实我想再去拿一杯酒。”Malcolm说，“你要来一杯吗，还是今晚不再喝了？”

“我想我的肝脏可以负担得起再喝一杯。”Damien回答。

Malcolm点头，走去给他们两人各拿了一杯酒。他带着两个酒杯回来，递给Damien一杯，对方正在和另外三人交谈。话题关于古文物，这给他留下了深刻的印象。Damien似乎对自己谈论的领域了然于心，这让他们的假身份更加真实可信。Malcolm上楼去用洗手间。当他来到楼上，他经过了一个房门半掩的房间，而里面坐在皮椅上的人是Cyrus。他正在看书，手里握着一杯香槟酒，Malcolm意识到这是取得对方信任的绝佳机会。他抓住了这个人离开派对的独处时刻。Malcolm轻轻地敲敲门，尽管从门打开的程度来看，一眼就能看清来者是谁。Cyrus好奇地抬头看了看。

“嗨，我不是有意打扰你的，但我忘了洗手间在哪里了。我可能喝得太多了。”Malcolm说着，揉了揉脖子后面的皮肤，来掩饰本不存在的尴尬。

“很好。”他听到Eobard在他耳边说。极速者会时不时说上一两句，帮他们进行与他人的对话，或者给他们一些提示，让他们更加可信和让人开心。他知道Eobard通过西装扣子里的隐藏式人体摄像头看到了一切。极速者尽量保持安静，因为他知道他的声音会让人分心。于是，他大致估算好在Malcolm开口的同一刻，就表示了自己正在线。

Cyrus轻轻地笑了笑，他的姿态完全是放松的。“下到大厅，左边的第二道门。”他说。

“谢谢。”Malcolm说，然后指了指对方手中的书。“《都灵的裹尸布》。”

Cyrus点点头，低头瞥了一眼手中的书，“是的，我觉得这个故事是世界历史上最有趣的谜团之一。我的意思是，耶稣之谜。”

Eobard就这句话在耳边给出了提示。他轻而易举地为Malcolm提供了信息。“我想我在这一点上同意你的看法，有人声称那块亚麻布是假的，有人则认为那是一件真正的圣物。你对它怎么看呢？”Malcolm说着，走进房间。

“我想这个问题在于，耶稣是否真正存在。”Cyrus反驳着前面的观点。“而这是个相当困难的问题。”Cyrus轻轻喷出一声笑。

“是啊，当然困难了。”Malcolm笑了起来。“作为一个神秘学历史学家，我不得不说，有这个可能。或者说，至少根据罗马历史学家塔西佗的说法，是有这个可能的。而如果耶稣是历史上的真人，不管他是不是神的儿子，这个问题都仍然有存在的余地。你相信那块裹尸布是真实存在的吗？他们真的找到了那块耶稣下葬时身上的裹尸布吗？”

“就现在来看，我相信耶稣是真的。他是一个真实存在的历史人物，是罗马人的敌人。但我相信圣约翰教堂的裹尸布是真的吗？不信。”Cyrus轻松地说，“相信我，如果它是真的，我肯定会知道的。”

“不知为何，我相信它是真的。”Malcolm说。

Cyrus指着他对面的椅子，脸上带着温暖的笑容。“请吧。”他说。

Malcolm点了点头表示感谢，然后坐了下来。“我丈夫会在这一点上同意你的看法。”Merlyn补充道。

“哦？”

“是的。Damien是个古董商。他已经研究过有关裹尸布的法医证据。血迹与耶稣被钉死在十字架上的伤口不相符。”

“有人会说碳化的结果是很准确的。”Cyrus反驳道。

“是的，这是事实。但这并不意味着它就是耶稣的裹尸布。”

“你丈夫一定看过很多有趣的收藏品。”

“他确实是。而这甚至激起了我的好奇，尤其是对于我这样的历史学家来说。但他声称，这是因为我对精致的艺术独具一双慧眼。”Malcolm咯咯地笑了，“我不能不说我同意他的看法。毕竟，他是我的枕边人。”他为了提升效果加上了这一句。

Cyrus咧嘴笑了，“我可以为这句话干一杯。”那人站起身来，走到房间对面的一辆仿古金属车前，车上放着酒瓶和玻璃杯。他抓起一瓶苏格兰威士忌，转头看向Malcolm。“你要不要来点？”

“啊，当然。”Malcolm说。

Cyrus给他们两个人都倒了一杯，然后走回皮椅上，递了一杯给Malcolm。他坐了下来，但滑到椅子的边缘上。他举起酒杯，Malcolm轻轻碰了一下两人杯子。

“为美丽的艺术和幸福的婚姻干杯。”Cyrus说。

Malcolm点点头，喝了一口，感觉到那金色的酒液火辣辣淌过喉咙。而在这之后，他们坐在那里，大约聊了一两个小时，话题涉及各种各样的事，主要围绕历史和各种争议点，进行了各种学术性的论辩。当然，有些东西是在Eobard的帮助下进行的。但是到了这天晚上的某些时候，在前刺客联盟首领看来，气氛开始变得有些诡异。

一开始只是一些小小的行为，对于观察力不强的人来说，可能不会有什么大问题，但Malcolm却注意到了每一个细节。Cyrus开始对他动手动脚。Malcolm并没有任何恐同倾向，或者说，至少他没有那种意思。但这绝绝对对让情况变得有些不适了。这基于各种原因，比如说，Cyrus已经结婚了。但他努力试着用他们两人都喝醉的事实来开脱，比如Cyrus醉得比他更厉害。也许，对方喝多了以后就是这个样子。而且再说了，这只是很小的事。也许是Malcolm反应过度了。但是，总有一只手在他的肩膀和手肘处流连忘返。或者在他们说话时，当Malcolm的视线正扫着屋内的书架，他总能感觉到有一双眼睛在上上下下地描摹着他的身体。有时当他们都坐在椅子上，Cyrus会在讲了一个笑话或一个有趣的故事之后，把手放在Malcolm的膝盖上，好像是因为喝醉了，需要在Malcolm身上扶一下。如果这不算是晦涩的抚摸，那就是一种不露声色的赞叹。但要Malcolm来看，他会说这是在调情。但是让状况变得更加奇怪的是，Cyrus一直不停地提到Damien，想知道更多关于他的事情。

即将压垮他的最后一根稻草，是当他们站在房间对面的书架旁的时候。Malcolm能感觉到一只手搭在他的后背上，它慢慢向下滑，一路抚上了他的后腰。他能感觉到自己在颤抖。在他还没来得及移开或说些什么的时候，Eobard开口了，“我想大概是时候去接Darhk了，他已经喝了太多酒，举止变得不那么优雅了。”Malcolm如释重负地松了口气，感谢“救命之恩”！他清了一下嗓子，“我差点忘了。”

“嗯？”Cyrus问道，声音平稳而低沉，几乎是沙哑的。Malcolm又打了个寒颤。

“我得去用一下洗手间。”他笑着说出这句话。

“哦，对。我也差点忘了。右边的最后一扇门。”Cyrus微笑着说。

“原谅我告辞了。”他说，然后溜出房间，担心Cyrus就这么跟着他走出来，焦虑得心都要飞了出来。和一个已婚男人上床，而且对象是他的目标，这仍然是他不想做的事，就像眼下的所有事一样。除非那是任务绝对必要的情况。即便如此，他甚至想都不愿去想这个问题。他的肌肉因为酒精的作用而感到松弛，感觉自己的脑袋有些昏昏沉沉的。他也喝得够多了。他按着指示进了卫生间，关上了门。“Thawne？”

“在线。”极速者在他的耳边说。

“帮我接通与Damien的通讯。”他要求道。过了一会儿，Malcolm再次开口。“Damien？你能听到我说话吗？”

“能，什……什么事？”Darhk的声音从通讯器里传出来，他的语句磕磕巴巴。这表明他喝醉了。他知道是时候该走了。“我要下来了。我们回家。”Damien没有说话，但Malcolm从厕所里走了出来，经过书房门口时不得不停下来，Cyrus还站在那里，手里拿着酒。

“我想我们该走了。我丈夫给我打了电话，他现在真是醉得很厉害了。”Malcolm笑着说。“我想我也几乎差不多了。”

Cyrus面露同情地笑了笑，尽管他自己也没有好到哪去。“好的，当然了。很高兴认识你。我们的聊天很有趣。也许你和你丈夫不介意明天和我们一起出去吃饭吧。”

“当然不，听起来很不错。”

“我们可以明天晚上八点过去你们家，来接你们二位？”

“好啊，那真是太完美了。”Malcolm笑了笑，然后才往楼下走去。他在屋内四处寻找Damien。幸好很多客人都已经离开了，只剩下十几个人。Malcolm发现Damien正在做饭，周边围着6个人。他的西装外套不见了，身上只是一件白色礼服衬衫、松垮垮的领带和休闲裤。他正在和这群人交谈，魅力十足，大家手里都拿着马提尼酒，有说有笑。Malcolm叹了口气。他看到一群厨师正站在一旁，吹胡子瞪眼。这么看来，Damien接管了厨房，把厨师们全赶了出去，给其他客人做烘焙。Malcolm本想埋怨一下对方，这时他注意到Evan也在那六个人之中，一副似乎十分开心的样子。黑发男人走过厨房，让脸上显出一个笑容。

“你好呀，亲爱的老公。”

“啊，大伙儿们，这位是我丈夫Malcolm。你们相信他是个刺……刺客吗？”Damien咯咯地笑，而其他客人们被乐得哈哈大笑。

“好好好。”Malcolm说着，轻轻地哄着Damien，从他手里拿走了酒杯。“我想是时候该走了。”

“什么？不要，但……但我还没……我没做完。”他撅起嘴。

他不知道自己为什么要这么做，明天他很可能会怪罪于酒精，但他还是俯身在对方的额头上落下了一个吻。对方的皮肤很温暖，在酒精的影响下红扑扑的，但在他的唇下十分柔软。他退开一点，这让Damien清醒了片刻。小小的人群发出了“噢——”的一声，但金发男人似乎惊得一下说不出话了。“来吧，我说了，咱们走。”

“好吧。”Damien喃喃地说。

“非常感谢你们的招待。但我想是时候把这家伙弄到床上去了。很明显，他喝得太多了。”Malcolm说。

Evan咧嘴一笑，脸上红红的，摇摇晃晃地走了过来。“没问题！你们真的太棒了。谢谢你们的到来。”

“大家圣诞快乐。”Malcolm对众人说。大家也都祝福他们圣诞快乐，然后两个刺客离开了屋子。Damien靠在Malcolm身上，以维持平衡和汲取温暖。这个傻瓜忘了拿他的西装外套。他们还在派对上的时候，外面的温度就已经降得很低了。不过他并不想再回去拿。Malcolm停住脚步，这让Damie从喉咙里发出了一个声音，听起来既困惑又惊讶。Malcolm脱掉了自己的外套，披在金发男人的肩膀上。他不知道这种慷慨是从哪里来的，但他并不想去琢磨明白。

“嘿，你真好。谢谢你。”Darhk说着，扯着外套把自己更好地包裹起来。“我……我想我忘记拿我的了。”

“确实。”Malcolm简单地回答，“我们晚些再去拿。”

“泥去喇了？”Damien问，句子有些含糊不清。

“我去和Cyrus谈了一下，了解一下他这个人。”Malcolm一边说，两人一边开始继续走。

“四吗？”

“是的，了解到了很多。我想，他可能在和我调情。”他不知道自己为什么要讲这个。Damien一下子抬起头来看着Malcolm，蓝眼睛里亮着笑意和不可置信的光芒。

“不四吧……”他说着说着，就开始叽咯叽咯得傻笑起来，没错，的确是货真价实的傻笑。

“这不好笑，Damien。他都没法把手从我身上拿开。”Malcolm说着说着，发现自己也被呛得笑了出来。

“他猥亵了你。哦，我的老天爷。”他完全震惊地说道，就像一个喝醉的人听到了一个不算太惊奇的事情时的样子，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴形成了一个“O”。

“反正变得特别诡异。”

“怎么了，你不喜欢别的男人摸你吗？”Damien问，“他很火辣，你不得不承认这个。就像是粗犷爷爷型的男人，同时还是Kelvin Klein的模特……那群小孩儿怎么说的来着？我在派对上听到过的。”Damien说着，花了点时间想了一会，“哦！哦！像 the DL（大概是某杂志或影视作品？翻译股沟不出来*哭哭*）里的人！”他又哈哈大笑起来。

“他像the DL里的人？和你年龄的一半的人混在一起就足够了。”Malcolm说，“而且不，他……他不是我喜欢的类型。”

“其实我觉得那应该是我年龄的四分之一，如果我没算错的话。我有算错吗？唉算了，不管了。”Damien说，“那你喜……喜欢什么类型？任何不带把的？”

“任何只要不是他的人。”Malcolm耸耸肩说，决定这次靠在Damien身上取暖。不过反正Darhk也需要得到更多的支撑。他们一言不发地走完了回家剩下的路。当Malcolm打开门，走进屋子里之后，他松了口气。终于，他们回到了自己的房子。“去坐在沙发上。”Malcolm指示Damien。金发男人很听话地照做了，他顺利地在没出任何幺蛾子的情况下点燃了壁炉，与此同时Malcolm走进了厨房，给他们倒了两杯水。他把水杯递给Damien，然后坐在沙发旁边的躺椅上，椅子就在Damien旁边。“我们明天还要去和他们吃晚饭。”Malcolm说。

“嗯。” Damien含糊地哼了一声，靠着椅子，头枕在沙发背上。

“我不知道这次行动会得到什么结果，也不知道这场戏还要演多久他们才会相信我们。我希望不会太久。这已经很累人了。我不知道我还能忍受多少个这样的派对。”Malcolm说，“我希望能通过某种方式从他们身上取到代码，这样简单得多……”他把心里的想法全都一股脑地说了出来。不知道为什么，Malcolm一喝醉就变得爱说话。这是他一直以来讨厌的一点，尤其是醉酒后的第二天，他还得看到朋友们的脸以及有时同事们的脸。让他们两人中的任何一个在任务中喝酒，都是一个很坏的主意，尤其是在外在行为有必要得到精心策划和自我控制的任务中。但他还是会说，今晚的任务是成功的。如果说Cyrus流连忘返的抚摸显示出什么，那就是他开始信任Malcolm了。他们离把目标人物把握于股掌之间肯定不会太远了。只是他希望，这不会把情况引向一些有关性的东西。Malcolm绝不恐同，而且尽管他不给他的性向贴标签（因为，为何要这样？），这并不意味着他想蹦蹦跳跳地滚到床单上去。正如他告诉Damien的话，他最后一次和男人有过性接触要追溯到大学时代，那是很久以前的事了。他近期并不想再体验一回，尤其对象还是他不了解或不爱的人，而且是一个不久之后会被他利用和偷窃的人。任务就是任务，如果非要他去做，他也会去做。但是否存在有关欲望的问题？不存在的。

他瞥了一眼Damien，发现对方已经断片了。不知为何，那杯水还在他身侧平稳地握在手中。说实话，他很惊讶对方竟然还能坚持这么久。这么多的酒精足够把他灌趴下了。他站起来，靠在了壁炉上。没错，Malcolm自己的情况也不太好。他等那一阵天旋地转过去了，然后才挪到Damien睡着的沙发前。他轻轻地将对方手中的酒杯摘下，放在旁边的小桌上。他注意到沙发上挂着一条黑毯子。他拿起来，盖在Damien的身上。这时他才注意到对方还蜷缩在Malcolm的外套里。黑发男人还注意到，Darhk睡着的时候，他的脸庞是多么光滑和年轻，没有怒容或冷笑带来的冷硬。就像几百年以来，他所看到的、所做的一切骇人听闻的事情，都被冲刷而逝。看起来他的内心十分平静。想到这，Malcolm的嘴角不禁浮现出一个微笑。当他意识到自己在笑的时候，他皱起眉头，揉了揉自己的脸。是啊，他不该喝这么多酒的。几秒钟后，他感到一阵反胃，恶心的感觉在喉咙里升起，他立刻冲到楼下的洗手间，把胃里的东西吐了出来。他呻吟了一声，暗骂自己喝得太多。

他上楼洗漱刷牙后，又下楼来叫醒了Darhk。蜂巢组织首领还在沙发上昏睡不醒。Malcolm考虑过就把他留在下面，但他想了想还是驳回了这一主意。他不想在早上听到Damien抱怨他的脖子疼得厉害。他的头已经很疼了。于是他轻轻摇醒Damien，很庆幸酒精没有让Darhk的感官太过昏沉。金发男人很容易地醒了过来，眼睛一瞬间变得清醒而警觉。这绝对是一种后天习得的技能，而且是在刺客联盟时学到的。即使缺乏抵抗力，也要时刻保持警惕，一向如此。

“没事的。”Malcolm安抚道，感谢金发男人没有跳起来试图杀了他，还是那句话，在刺客联盟，他们会策划在你熟睡之后，半夜过来袭击你。瞬间醒来，立刻迎战，绝非能够轻易忘记的一课。“到床上来。”

Damien肉眼可见地放松了下来。他发出一声叹息，站了起来，动作令人惊讶的优雅。他呻吟一声，揉了一下眼睛，“我睡了多长……”

“没多久。我只在你断片的时候洗漱了一下。”Malcolm说，“不过，我大概在那段时候吐得厉害。”

Damien咯咯地笑了，但这笑声很困倦，似乎需要花很大的力气。“哦，伙计。”他淡淡地说道。

“来吧，我要去睡觉了。”Malcolm说。

“是啊。好的。”Damien同意道，跟在Malcolm后面。前刺客联盟首领打开了Damien的房门，以确保金发男人在没有半路晕过去的情况下顺利上了床。看着对方跌跌撞撞的样子，实在让他很不放心。Damien努力想要脱掉Malcolm的外套，但他怎么也脱不下来，他的胳膊卡在了袖子里，徒劳地挣扎着，直到Malcolm决定插手进来帮他一把。“谢了。”Damien嘟囔一声，把脸率先扔到床上，一把抱住枕头。Malcolm叹了口气，他不知道自己为什么做不到把对方就这么留在那儿，就像他之前做不到让他睡在沙发上一样。

“来。”他低声说，然后解开Damien的鞋子，将它从脚上脱下来。Darhk发出了一点声音，但是纹丝不动，也没说什么。Malcolm把另一只鞋子也脱了下来，放在大步走式的衣柜上。然后他倒回去，解开了对方脖子上的领结，放在梳妆台上。做完后，他回头瞥了Damien最后一眼，然后才关上身后的门。

Damien Darhk可能是个讨厌鬼，但他无法否认，Darhk让他做了以及感受到了很多他以前从来没有过的东西。也许是酒精使然。他真的希望是如此。因为要不然的话，他的麻烦就大了。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章：Damien Darhk

12月22日

“靠！”Damien呻吟一声。他头痛欲裂，仿佛有人用电钻在他的头骨上钻洞一样。他要是不想每天早上都这样的结局，就真的需要戒酒。他把蓝眼睛睁开一条缝，环视了一下房间。他不太记得昨天晚上的事了，大概在聚会上和人聊了些天，但其他的一切都很模糊。他不知道自己是怎么躺到床上去的。床边的梳妆台上有一杯水和三片Tylenol。一定是Merlyn放的。这有点奇怪，但他还是很感激。他轻松地从梳妆台上掠过药片，在仰躺的情况下成功将它们吞了下去。他呻吟着，伸了伸感觉僵硬的四肢，哦，好沉。大约过了二十分钟（或者他是这么猜测的），在药物起作用的第一个迹象出现后，Damien爬下床，蹒跚地走进浴室。他看着镜子里的自己，眯着眼睛，因此要看清楚有点困难。浴室的灯光实在是太亮了。他希望眼睛受到的刺激不会唤起尚未走远的头痛。Darhk发现他还穿着白色的衬衫和深色的裤子。但他并没有穿西装外套和鞋。他试图在大脑中搜索前一天晚上的画面，但是并不太成功。他叹了口气，然后刷牙洗澡，随意地穿上一身衣服。深蓝色的牛仔裤，靛蓝色的毛衣和深色的鞋子。

Darhk下了楼，鸡蛋的香味扑鼻而来，让他饥饿感十分欢腾。他皱起鼻子，循着气味来到厨房。他看到Malcolm在炉子上做早餐，也穿戴整齐了。这次穿的是全黑的衣服，半休闲的风格。他真的很好看。等等，我刚刚说了什么？Damien按摩着自己的左太阳穴。“告诉我，我昨晚没做什么让自己难堪的事。”他大声说。Malcolm看了他一眼，笑了起来。

“你告诉聚会上的所有人，我们是刺客，如果你问的是这个意思的话。”Malcolm说。

Damien挤了个苦脸，在储物柜上坐下，“哦，真是太好了。”

“不过，我不认为我们的身份暴露了，这才是最重要的。”Malcolm说。“我们只是还要更加小心。”他转身离开炉子，给Damien盛了一盘叠得整整齐齐的煎蛋卷和一碗切好的水果。他可以看到躺在煎蛋饼金黄表面下的西红柿和洋葱。空气中漂浮着烹饪的水蒸气。尽管Damien还伴有宿醉的恶心感，同时他也饥肠辘辘。

“啊！你为我做了早餐。”Damien嬉皮笑脸、略带挖苦地说。但即便如此，这句话也是半真心的。头痛还在困扰着他。“你真贴心！”

“不客气。”Malcolm翻了个白眼。“现在，吃你的东西。”

他二话没说地照做了。他咬了一口，哼了哼。“真不赖，Malcolm！谁要是说你只有一张漂亮脸蛋，记得给他一拳。”Damien笑着咧开一口白牙，而Malcolm气乎乎地看着他。

“我说了，吃。”Malcolm说着，在椅子上动了一下。他们一起默默地吃了几分钟，直到Malcolm开口说话。“我想我们可以去参观一下附近的博物馆，有助于我们的研究。”

“哦？”Damien扬起了金色的眉毛。

“Eobard想让我们多研究学习一下，所以我觉得我们可以提高效率，走出家门。我喜欢艺术，你也是。所以为什么不去呢？”Malcolm耸耸肩。

“行啊，听起来是个好主意。”Damien说。短暂的停顿之后，Damien转向Malcolm，眯起眼睛；他突然记起来了什么东西。“你昨晚是不是亲了我？”

这句话让Malcolm差点一口咖啡喷了出来，但它还是洒出来了，洒得他面前的柜台上到处都是。谢天谢地，不是洒到他的早餐上。他不得不伸手抽了一些餐巾纸来收拾这一片狼籍。“什……什么？”他问Damien。

“没错啊。”Damien一脸狐疑。“而且你说有人摸了你？请别告诉我那是我干的。这就是早餐的原因吗？”

“呃，哦！不，不是你。是Cyrus，目标人物。”Malcolm更正说，“你不太记得了对吗？”

这一次Damien看起来有点慌乱，他叉起一个草莓，“不太记得了。”

“你对酒精的把控不如你想象的那么好啊，Damien。”Malcolm挪揄道，“我以为你会以更高的标准来要求自己。醉到断片、失忆，就算是对你来说，也是新低。”

“哦是吗，如果我没记错的话，昨天晚上吐的人是你。我想我把持得挺好。”

“是是是，左脚绊右脚的样子是你对‘把持得好’的最佳描述。”Malcolm翻了个白眼。

“好吧，Merlyn。这不是我的最好状态，但我们还不都一样。”Damien说，“我还没说你在人家喝醉的时候占便宜的事呢。”

“我才没占你的便宜！”Malcolm辩解地说。“那纯粹是演戏，为了任务，其他的什么都不是，Damien。只是在额头上亲了一下。而且绝对与性无关。”

“好吧，好吧，我信你。放松。我不是要尖叫‘强奸啊——’什么的。”Damien说。“虽然Cyrus对你动手动脚肯定不那么好受。”

“肯定不舒服了。不过我是个老男孩了。”Malcolm厚脸皮地开了个玩笑，接着停顿了一会。“哪怕他是我喜欢的类型，更不用说他不是，我知道他喝醉了，而且已婚，他的丈夫就在楼下。我再也不会那样做了。因为上一回对我来说，结果真是‘好’极了。”

“所以通奸是伟大的Malcolm Merlyn划定的界限？”Damien问。

“我有很多界限，Damien。通奸是新的一条。”

“我猜到了。”Damien说道。“就像我说的。我开始了解你了。”

“我说了，吃你的早餐，我们吃完就出发。”

“你知道你不能再命令我了。你懂的，我对命令的反应很不好。” Damien并非对抗性地说，几乎是脱口而出。同时，他把自己的煎蛋卷吃完了。Malcolm在他之后不久也吃完了，并拿起他们的两个盘子，放进水槽里。

“你准备好了吗？”黑发男人问Damien。

“等我拿件外套，我们马上出发。”他说着，取了一件灰色的羊毛大衣，然后出门，同时不忘戴上联系Eobard的耳机。极速者跟他们打了个招呼，两人向他汇报了今天的计划。博物馆在城市的中心区，在去博物馆的路上，Damien注意到了侧后视镜里的一些可疑的东西。

“我想我们被人跟踪了。”Damien冷静地观察着。

“是啊，我在两个红绿灯之前就注意到了。”Malcolm说。“Eobard，这是怎么回事？”

“可能是目标人物。他们派人来暗中监视你们。”Eobard提供了一些信息。

“他们发现什么问题了吗？”

“他们可能只是在收集你们俩的信息。我创建了谷歌搜索，将你们的假名链接到社交媒体网页、假新闻文章和科学期刊上。所以我不认为他们有任何途径发现你们的真实身份。或者说，你们到现在为止说过和做过的所有事情，都没有引起任何警觉。”极速者说。“其实我相信这是一个好兆头。这意味着你们值得进一步观察。如果你们两个甚至都不值得，他们就不会浪费资源。没错，他们这样做确实有点过了，疑心病很重。但我认为这是让我们占到上风的一个契机。”

Malcolm挑起眉毛，“怎么说？”

“你们两个将得到一个真正的机会，向目标人物证明你们的关系和身份。”Eobard说。“我觉得去博物馆是一个相当好的主意，在今天表现得像一对‘普通’情侣非常高明。”

Damien闻言，绷着脸向窗外望去。“哦，好棒棒哦。”

“只要能把你们的假身份‘推销’出去就足够了，你们必须尽可能表现得‘平凡’一点。”Eobard说。

“明白。”Malcolm说。

正如他们所预料的那样，那辆红色的尼桑车跟着他们来到了市中心的历史博物馆。他们停好车，从车上爬下来，站在彼此身旁边。“让我们把这任务拿下。”Damien向Malcolm伸出手。黑发男人似乎犹豫了一秒钟，然后才将他们的手指紧紧扣在一起，接着并肩走进了那座看起来十分现代的大型建筑。他们买完票，开始参观。博物馆的正面很大，有着玻璃屋顶和大理石地板。各种雕像和玻璃箱保护着古代文物。他们参观了每一件展品，并对他们觉得有趣的东西进行评论。尽管他们都发自内心地对这些文物感兴趣（Malcolm比Damien更有兴趣），但他们仍然时刻留意着那对正在跟踪他们的人。那些人盯梢的目光藏得很隐蔽，但他们毕竟曾经是刺客联盟的人。这对监视者一个是金发女人，另一个是高大的黑皮肤男人。他们从来没有在他们身边徘徊或靠近过。如果他们两人没有受过训练，这样隐蔽的存在是不会被发现的。

Damien和Malcolm的亲昵互动并不像他们感觉到的那样显得尴尬。Damien一直把手搂在Malcolm的腰上，而前刺客首领则用胳膊紧紧揽着对方的肩膀。他们的身体贴在一起，但并不完全像Damien想象的那样痛苦。是有点尴尬，但也不至于太尴尬。而且这样的尴尬也没有显露出来。他带着微笑，和Merlyn继续进行参观，有些是真的，有些是假的，有些是在Eobard的指导下进行的。但他们不知不觉中开始了出现了一连串并无恶意的玩笑，对一些新学到的信息进行辩论。Damien甚至纠正了一些历史事实，声称在他生活的那个时期里，他们并没有使用过某些笔、墨水、衣服、武器或艺术风格。Damien看得出Malcolm对他的故事深深着迷。他们越深入地游览这家博物馆，与对方的交谈就越容易。谈话更加顺畅，笑声也更加自然，他们甚至还就南美雕塑上的碳酸盐打了个赌。Damien认为它来自于公元前，而Malcolm认为它来自公元后，唯有赢家可以决定参观完博物馆后接下来的行程。由于标签上没有说明信息，他们就叫了一位导游过来询问。Damien赢了。但公平来讲，Malcolm差得也‘不多’，也就偏离了两千年。

“所以，你怎么决定？我们接下来去哪里？”Malcolm问道，把一只手塞进裤兜里。

Damien想了想，咧开嘴笑了。“去干一件我已经很久没有做过的事。”他神秘兮兮地说。

“是什么事？”

“来吧，Malcolm，我要是告诉你了，那还有什么好玩的？把钥匙给我，我带你去。”Damien伸出手说。Malcolm疑惑地看了看他，但还是把钥匙交了出来。

* * *

“你一定不是认真的。”Malcolm目瞪口呆地说，一脸完全不敢相信地瞅着Damien。

“我很认真的！怎么了？你不会？”Damien问。

“Damien，我不会跟你一起干这个的。”Malcolm坚定地说。

他们正站在镇上的一个摊位前排队。湖面上有一个户外滑冰活动。天气很冷，完全就是你预想中的12月下旬的低温。前几天晚上下的雪，到现在还留有一部分。湖面上完全冻住了，有很多人带着爱人和孩子在上面滑冰。他们看上去很开心。湖周围有一些摊位，提供食物、热饮和其他杂货。

“你赌输了。”Damien提醒道。

“对……对啊，但……”Malcolm结巴了。

“怎么？刺客不能出去溜冰吗？”Damien眉毛一挑。

“不，我不是这个意……”

“那是什么问题？”

“我不会！”Malcolm承认了。

Damien为这个信息大吃一惊，然后开始哈哈大笑起来。这让Malcolm翻了个白眼，Damien可以看到他的脸颊变成了微微的粉色，这和寒冷完全没有关系。“什……什么？”他笑得上气不接下气。“你不会滑冰？”

“不会，Damien。我能在哪里学会这个？我在星城住了一辈子，那里的雪不会超过三寸。我们没有结冰的湖。我当然也不可能在Nanda Parbat学这个，如果你不记得了，那个地方在沙漠里。”Malcolm解释道。

“好吧，好吧，”Damien说，“那行，你就今天学吧。”

“Damien。”Malcolm叹息一声。

“来吧，Merlyn。赌约就是赌约。再说，滑冰很简单的。根本上来讲就是掌握平衡。而我们都擅长这个。”Damien安慰道。“还记得Ra’s让联盟的成员走钢丝吗？跟这个差不多。还是说你到联盟的时候，已经不上这门课了？”Malcolm仍旧显得对这个主意不放心，继续保持沉默。所以Damien把手放到黑发男人的手肘上，“你肯定没问题的。把它想成新的训练。像对待所有课程那样。观察——进入情境，集中注意，牢记，练习，再尝试。”

“行吧，好吧。”Malcolm咽了口唾沫。

“我保证不会笑你，也不会让你难堪。以童子军的荣誉发誓。”Damien举起手说。

“如果我真的相信你是个童子军，那这就很有分量了。”Malcolm说着，Damien噗嗤一声笑了出来。

他们在队伍中不断前进，然后付了滑冰鞋的钱。环湖有着许多长椅，他们走向其中一把，换上滑冰用的鞋子。“你准备好了吗？”Damien站起来，向另一个人伸出手。Malcolm点了点头，尽管他外表平静，心底里还是有点小紧张。他接受了对方递过来的手。（如果你要问的话，他们的小“幽灵”也跟着他们到了湖边，但为了躲避嫌疑，他们在车里等着。监视还在进行中）两人走到岸边，Damien第一个踏上冰面。Malcolm一开始不放心，但还是小心翼翼地跟在他后面。一上去，他立即紧紧抓住Damien，死死攥着他的大衣袖子。

“该死的。”他喘了口气。

“你做得很好。”Damien嘴上笑着说。

“你说过你不会笑的。”Malcolm说着，蓝眼睛眯成一条狭缝。

“我没有笑啊，真的。”Damien努力遏制着不断上扬的嘴角，“来呀。”他在冰面上慢慢拖着步子，逐渐向湖中心靠近。他们周围到处都是人，但他们并没有在意。Malcolm到目前为止都维持着平衡，小心翼翼地在冰面上滑行，但是始终死死地抓着Damien。

“你选择滑冰是为了羞辱我，对吧。”Malcolm说，比起提问，更像是陈述。

Damien用手捂着胸口，装出一脸很受伤的样子。“你竟然会这么看我，我感觉自己被冒犯了。”

“一点也不可爱，Damien。”Malcolm嘲弄道。

“好吧，也许是有一点。”Damien承认。两人都噗嗤一下笑了。他们滑了几个圈，然后Damien抓起对方的手腕，试着引导Malcolm独立滑行，而不是让他把自己当拐杖使。“不过，最主要的原因还是我很久没滑冰了。我一心扑在蜂巢组织和创世纪的计划上，错过了我以前喜欢的事情。能来这里真好。此时此刻，享受这个。”他承认。“而且有你的陪伴也不赖，尤其是因为你看起来就像小鹿斑比。”

Malcolm嗤笑一声，说：“闭嘴。”

“就是这样。我想你开始掌握窍门了。”Damien称赞道，突然放开了Malcolm。刺客看起来惊慌了片刻，之后他开始自己滑行。他看起来有点摇摇晃晃，但目前为止还没有摔倒，这一点是值得称道的。不过很快，他们两人就能够自由自在地滑行了。Damien为了以防万一，仍在对方的附近徘徊，但他相信Malcolm能自己搞定。有些情感渐渐从Damien身上流露出来，他发现自己在微笑。因为他教会了伟大的Malcolm Merlyn、刺客联盟的前首领如何滑冰。这种感觉不仅仅是来自于个人的胜利，更多的是来自于骄傲和愉悦。他无法解释，但他觉得很开心。这没有任何对他有利的理由，只是，他就是如此。这是一种他很久以来不曾有过的感受，不携同于任何的手段、成就或胜利。它是真实的，而且让他放声大笑。他看到Malcolm也大笑着，笑容照亮了他那张平日里冷峻沉稳的脸。

他们真的很喜欢滑冰，这可能不是一件会让你联想到Damien Darhk和Malcolm Merlyn的事。不过最近几天可谓不按常理出牌，有时你不得不适应以下新的情形。然而，Damien可从来没有想到会和Merlyn一起玩得这么开心，更不用说一起溜冰了。实际上他很享受这个。他向Malcolm展示了一些他会的技巧，最后，他发现自己正十分随意地与身旁的黑发男人并肩滑行。

“你在哪里学的滑冰？”Malcolm问道。

Damien耸了耸肩：“需要我总是提醒你，我已经两百岁了吗？我周游过世界，去过很多地方，做过很多事情。很可能不久前还和一个俄罗斯滑冰运动员约过会。”

Malcolm笑了，“这个容易猜。我早该想到的。但不知道为什么，我觉得你没说真话。”

Damien扬起了金色的眉毛，“我？说谎？我像是那样的人吗。”他不赞同地抽抽鼻子。

Malcolm想翻个白眼，但他忍住了。“你从不谈起那些经历。从没跟我说过，就是这样。至少不说我会真正相信的东西。我感觉我告诉你的关于我自己的事情远比你说的多。所以，分享一下吧。”

“你想知道我的......过去？”他困惑而惊讶地问道。“还是说，你只是在跟我开玩笑？”

“是的，我是认真的。你说过你曾有一个家庭，你们把圣诞节看得很重要。这就是我知道的全部了。”Malcolm说着，把两手揣进口袋里，“好吧，我想我应该说这是我目前所相信的全部。”

Damien清了清嗓子。“好吧...... ”他从鼻子里呼出一口气。“你想知道什么？”

“你的家庭。我们从这里开始吧。”

Damien若有所思地望着天空，“我们曾经住在德国，就在一个小村子外面。我父亲是个药剂师。他把我们的家也变成了工作的一部分。他在厨房里卖药。”他的脸上带着柔和的微笑。“我记得他有一大片土地，还有一个花园，他的药材和各种植物都是在那里种的。我母亲是一个美丽的女人，她很坚强，是我见过的最坚强的女人。”Malcolm静静地听着，也不禁微笑着。“我是个排行中间的孩子。咳！赶在你要说什么之前，我知道这解释了一切。【1】”Malcolm大笑。“而且没错，我们一起过节，享受假期，拥有彼此。”

接着，他顿了顿。Damien身上笼罩着一股阴郁的气息。但他呼出了一声笑，让气氛明亮了一些。“但我们都知道生活的走向。我是说，毕竟，我们是反派，悲惨的背景故事什么的，而且并不……你确定你想听这个吗？我是说，被谋杀的家人、极度悲苦的故事，真的不是什么适合在滑冰时的消遣。”

“我确定，Damien。”他声音中的认真和深蓝色眼睛中映出的真诚，让Damien相信对方确实如此。而出于某种原因，这对Damien来说意义重大。他不太记得上一次有人足够关心到想要了解他和造就他的事是什么时候了。光是这个想法就很可怕。在他漫长的一生中，他经历过数不清的背叛，时至今日，他仍能感受到那种心痛。因此他吝啬于把信任给出去，即使给，也只是视情况而定的一小部分。你总是在等待对方露出狐狸尾巴，而你端着猎枪，早有准备，自始提防。这是生存之道，你只是不得不如此。而此刻，Malcolm想让他透露真实自我的一部分。那是两百多年来，他只对极少数人展示过的一部分。

他张开嘴想改变话题或吐出一些谎言，但他发现自己把所有的事情都告诉了Malcolm。所有的真相：他的一家全部被谋杀，之后他被一个叫Frankie的人收留，在一个犯罪组织中被养大。在他17岁的那年，Frankie遭人背叛，在他的面前被杀死，而那次风波也险些让他丢了性命，他差一点没能逃出来。他告诉Malcolm多年后他夺回帮派的故事，但不久之后他就患上了重病。接着他遇到了Ra’s al Ghul，那人在乌克兰的一家酒吧里把他从一次暗杀行动中救了出来。他提到，他缠着让那人收留他，让他接受治疗和训练。到最后，他离开刺客联盟，成立了自己的组织，取名“蜂巢”。一切都赤裸裸地摆在眼前。Damien说完后，两人之间是一阵意味深长的停顿。金发男人这才意识到自己把所有的事情都全盘托出了，让Malcolm来审视和判断。

“哇。”Malcolm过了一会儿后说道。他们设法在附近的长椅上坐下来，一人手里拿着一杯热摩卡。天气虽然很冷，但大部分时候这个事实都被他们忽略了。Damien在他的座位上动了动。“很高兴这就是你想要的结果。你成功地让我竹筒倒豆子了！”

“我的意思是，我只是在让我的脑子处理所有的信息。”Malcolm说。

“是啊，我问你想不想听这背后全部的故事，你说想，所以我就……”Damien说着，感觉这一次他的脸颊热了起来。他很高兴现在外面很冷，寒风已经让他的脸颊和鼻子变得粉红，把脸红掩饰了过去。他开始觉得自己蠢透了，因为他把自己整个不堪的一生打了个包，全部给了Malcolm。他希望能收回讲过的话，他希望自己之前吐出的是谎言。

“谢谢。”Malcolm说。Damien的蓝眼睛猛地看向对方。

“你说什么？”

“谢谢你告诉我这一切，我是说。我可以肯定，要分享出这些不是一件容易的事。所以，谢谢你。”Malcolm说。

该死的，现在脸红更严重了，他能感觉到。他向后靠在长椅上，难以置信地笑了笑。“是啊。”

“所以等等，你决定创造‘创世纪’，是因为一场......权力斗争？”Malcolm问道。

“所以这就是你从故事中得到的启示。”Damien没有任何恶意地说道。Malcolm哈哈大笑，耸了耸肩。“我认为这过于简单化了。”Damien辩解着。“......不过也算是吧。”

Malcolm笑了，“我现在明白了。”

“是吗？”

“是的，Ra’s al Ghul已经有了接管世界的计划，而自从他试图杀了你以争夺首领之位，你就改变了竞争方式，创造了你自己版本的‘联盟’，在那里你就是首领。由于你的成员已经接受了渗透和制造动乱的训练，你成为了一个威胁。而现在你正在和Ra’s竞争，看谁能成为世界之王。”Malcolm解释道。“基本上就是一个超宏观的大型游戏，比比谁的棍子更大？”

“哦，我玩的游戏比这大得多。”

“为了证明自己当之无愧成为‘恶魔之首’？”

“Malcolm，Ra’s不会赢的原因是，没有所谓的世界性统治。你不可能统治一个混乱的荒原。没有秩序，就没有办法让他们听从你的。这就是为什么你要把它清理干净，重新开始。当世界被淹没的时候，你给他们一艘船。他们就会让你当上国王。”

“好吧，我可以这么说，你的野心相当大。”

“我从没掩饰过这一点。”

一阵短暂的停顿。

“不知道为什么，我知道这里面不掺谎言。”Malcolm评论道。“我是说关于你的人生。”

“其实你会惊讶于我说真话的频率。”Damien说。“还有一件事......我差点忘了告诉你，既然我们谈到了‘诚实’。”Malcolm好奇地哼了一声，Damien继续道，向前倾身，小声说：“我和Ra’s al Ghul约过会。”

Malcolm的眉毛蹿到了发际线上，下巴也张开了，看上去受到了惊吓。Damien窃笑着站了起来。“外面的天气越来越冷了。”他云淡风轻地说，留下Malcolm一个人坐在长椅上，看上去像一条嘴巴张得大大的鱼。

“Damien，你在开玩笑吧？”他听到Malcolm在身后叫道。

“我饿了，我想吃寿司。”Damien回答，甚至没有转身。

晚些时候回到家里，他们在运动室里对打，在健身器材上锻炼了一段时间。他们从后屋出来时，两人都满头大汗，然后到各自的卧室去洗澡，为晚饭作准备。Damien照着镜子调整着脖子上的领带。他穿了一套炭灰色的西装，黑色的扣子和配套的黑色领带。他一直喜欢自己穿黑色的样子。在手机响起之前，他最后审视了一眼自己。

“你好？”

“我们在外面的豪华轿车里等着。晚餐在恭候二位哦。”是Evan，他听起来还是那么一如既往地活泼。这意味着Damien也得一样热情，他真是越来越疲于应付这个了。

“太好了! 我们一会儿就出来。”Damien说，Evan挂断了电话。他在楼下见到Malcolm之前叹了口气，他不得不承认对方看起来很不错。他穿着一套修身的深酒红色西装，带着白色纽扣，打着一条黑色领带，黑发向后梳着。到了楼梯底下时，他向Damien露出了一个微笑。

“你收拾得不错。”Damien说。因为再多说一句都会让Malcolm自我膨胀起来，他不想这样。或者说，其实是因为他想这样？

“你也是。”Malcolm回道。他拿起耳机，“你知道常规操作。”

“没错。”Damien说着，从口袋里拿出耳机放在耳朵里。

“你们好，男孩儿们。”Eobard说。

“你知道我从来没问过，但你整天在那辆面包车里做什么，Eobard？一定很寂寞吧。”Damien评论道。

“我干我的工作。你不明白，用你们这个时代的技术凭空捏造一个假身份有多难。”

“嗯，严格来讲，我在你这个年纪的时候，连基本的电话都没有发明。所以你没有问题的。”Damien反驳道。

“他这是在抱怨吗？”Malcolm问Damien。“我们俩都曾经提出代替你的位置。但你就是忍不住提醒我们，你是咱们这群人中的顶级智囊。”

“那是因为我确实是。而且因为如果你们中的任何一个人负责伪造这些文件，来让你们的假身份变得可信，我们一到2013年就会被抓住。”Damien用嘴形不发出声音地说重复Eobard刚才说的话，嘲笑着对方，这让Malcolm暗暗笑了起来。“请继续做任务吧。”

“准备好了吗？”Malcolm问Damien。

“我们真的还有别的选择吗。”Damien在开门之前叹了口气。他们走到外面，看到一辆光滑的黑色豪华轿车停靠在路边。车门开了，Evan从里面钻了出来，脸上带着大大的笑容，“来吧，亲爱的两位！”

Damien强迫自己扯出一个微笑，挥了挥手。他们爬上了豪华轿车，夫夫两人立刻给他们提供了两杯香槟酒。Evan举杯，“敬新的、不可思议的友谊。新的冒险正在地平线上闪闪发光。”之后他们喝了一口，在去餐厅的路上一直在聊天。Eobard提到他们应该一直手牵手，因为情侣之间就是那样的。于是Damien和Malcolm就照做了。当他们到了餐厅，整个餐厅十分华丽，绝对在四星级以上，有现场乐队，石墙，闪亮的瓷砖地板和吊灯。他们坐在封闭式阳台上的MVP区。对面有一个壁炉，让周围暖和起来。他们坐下来，点了一些酒，一同笑着谈论他们的事业和爱情生活。

Damien和Malcolm还是按剧本走。他们抚摸着彼此。Damien甚至还加大了力度，把手放在Malcolm的大腿上部。这让前联盟首领一开始紧张了一下，他看着Damien，对方马上就把手撤下来了。另外一对情侣则一直在摸来摸去，触碰着，抚摸着，哪怕吃饭的时候也还在交换着亲吻。对比之下，仿佛在指出Damien和Malcolm之间徘徊的手指还不够有说服力。但奇怪的事情还不止于此。每当Evan吻上Cyrus的喉结，更年长的后者便会对Damien投以热切的目光。或者有时，对象又会是Malcolm。这让他们两个人都感到不适，Malcolm更是如此。他们甚至交换了一个眼神，“我们到底陷入了什么情况？”

晚餐快结束的时候，这对夫夫建议他们去市中心的夜总会。他们当然要去的，对方要求什么他们都得做。于是他们就去了这栋带着有色玻璃的黑色大楼。周围停了很多车，即使是这么晚了，街上还是很热闹。入场大门前排了一条长队，一个典型的身材修长、面像狡猾的保镖守在门口。Evan和Cyrus插过整个队伍径直走过去，向保镖笑了笑。对方立刻就认出了他们，并允许他们通过，留下一群人在外面抗议。

“如果你能这么容易地让我们进入俱乐部，我可能要把你们栓在身边了！”Malcolm大声地评论道，以便音乐不会盖过他的声音。他们走到一个黑暗的大厅里，那里的音乐声响得厉害，把Damien震得骨头都发麻。

“我和老板是朋友！”Cyrus同样大声地回答道。

他们终于来到了主舞厅，里面的一群人有的在交际，有的在跳舞。Damien很惊讶，因为那里的每个人都穿着西装或裙子（迷你包裙和其他的）。他一度以为自己穿得过于考究了。没过多久，他就意识到自己走进了一家同性恋俱乐部，他注意道了众多同性男女接吻、跳舞的情况。他一点也不觉得困扰，只是觉得意外。他意识到不应该是这样的。但他们确实应该被认为是一对同性情侣不是吗？房间的另一头摆放着桌子，还有真正的服务员，那些人穿着西装，喉咙上戴着项圈。他们为这些桌子提供食物和饮料。这不是你印象中典型的俱乐部。这是更高等级的地方。Evan和Cyrus在MVP区坐了下来，那里是一个包厢，脚下铺着羊毛地毯。一位侍从走到他们身边，问他们想喝什么，然后他们点了些喝的。

“这地方不错吧？”Evan问。

“太赞了！”Damien说。服务员拿着他们的饮料回来了，金发男人立刻就开始喝他的饮料。他以前又不是没去过同性恋夜总会。只不过在一家同性恋夜总会里，同时假装Malcolm他妈的Merlyn是你的丈夫，实在是有点让人不爽。尤其是Cyrus给他的眼神。但是身边有一个看上去放松又淡定的Malcolm陪伴，让他感到一切都好受了一点。当他想到Malcolm此刻哪怕是任何一种状态也不可能是“放松又淡定”，他甚至发觉有点好笑。所以他靠向Malcolm，让两人贴在一起，这时他感觉到Malcolm的一只手环上了他的腰。对此他没有多想，鉴于他们两人整个晚上都在干这个。但不知为何，他从中找到了一点安慰。这远远超过了尴尬的感觉。

他们一开始聊了一会天，直到Evan提出现在是开始和其他人打成一片的好时机。Damien当然对他将会遇到什么样的人没有准备，更多的像是对即将到来的问题毫无准备。一个身材魁梧、满脸胡须的家伙，正站在一个黑色长发遮住了大部分露背装的女孩旁边。他们已经聊了一小会儿，聊天的内容越来越和性有关。他打量着Evan和Cyrus，指着Evan说：“我敢打赌，你是受。”

Evan咧嘴笑了，手环上了Cyrus的胳膊。“答案满分！我确实是。你是怎么猜到的？是我的紧身西装还是我涂的唇彩？”Damien和Malcolm两人同时都对这些人十足的自信感到尴尬。

“其实是你的统治型气质。他泄露了这个信息。高大，稳沉，阴郁，绝对的支配者。” 女人上上下下地打量着他说。“我敢打赌一切规则由你来定，在床上掌控一切。”

“没错。”Cyrus简洁地回答。

“而你们两个。我看不出来。”男人说，摸着自己毛茸茸地下巴。“你们谁是底下那个？”

Damien和Malcolm两人大眼瞪小眼。Damien感到自己被摆到了一个难堪的境地，这是说，谁会真的想到自己会被问到这样一个私密的问题？他很清楚他和Malcolm并未在一起睡过。但该来的问题还是会来。然而就在这时，Malcolm说话了，“这要看情况。”Damien张大了嘴巴。Malcolm刚刚真的说了……？他简直不敢相信这个答案。更让他震惊的是，对方竟然回答了这个问题。

“啊，所以你们都是互攻。”男人说，“真好。”

“我敢打赌你们都是双性恋。”女人说，就像刚想出一道谜题的答案一样兴奋。

“是的，我们的确是。”Damien说着，从思绪中回过神来。

“我之前都不知道。”Evan说。

“惊不惊喜？”Damien微笑道。

Evan大笑。

“我要去一趟洗手间，不好意思。”Malcolm说，Damien无声地瞪着他，仿佛在控诉：“你怎么能把我一个人丢下跟他们呆在一起？”Malcolm在他的脸颊上亲了一下，这样一来让更让他忍无可忍了。对方故意笑了笑，然后消失在房间的另一头，进了洗手间。

“想不想去看看酒吧？”Evan突然问Damien，而Cyrus则继续和那个毛茸茸的男人和旁边的女人聊天。

“当然。”Damien松了一口气说道。Evan抓着他的手腕，把他领到房间的一边。吧台很大，颜色深暗。柜台后面有三四个调酒师，他们身后摆放着大量的酒精类饮料。接待他们的服务生是一位金发碧眼的可爱姑娘，戴着一对猫耳朵。她的脖子上有一条贴颈项链，身穿漂亮的黑色连衣裙，露出了很大面积的大腿皮肤。她冲他们微笑着，“想喝些什么，亲爱的？”她问。

他们点好饮料，坐在吧台的椅子上。这时Evan转向Damien，用他的膝盖碰了一下Damien的大腿。“我可以问你一个私人问题吗？”

“我向你保证，没有什么比我刚才被问到的问题更私人的了。”Damien轻描淡写地说道。

“是啊，那家伙也真是。”

“没事，没事。这不是我第一次被问到这个问题了。我敢肯定这也绝不会是最后一次。你想了解什么？”他轻松地转变了对此事的态度。

“是关于你丈夫，Malcolm。”

Damien抬高了眉毛。

Evan在椅子上动了动。“他的手发生了什么事。我之前不敢问他。”

“哦，那个。”Damien说道。就在这时，饮料递给了他们，他喝了一口。“那是个意外。一个电动工具走火爆炸了，然后Malcolm失去了一只手。”

“哦，我的天。我很抱歉。”Evan说着，眼睛里流露出同情。

“事发时他还是个少年。是在我认识他之前的事了。我只庆幸他仅仅只是失去了一只手。”Damien说，他记得Eobard给他的文件夹里写着什么。

“是啊，我可以为这干一杯。”褐发男人说着，重新开始喝酒。“我可以说，你们俩是一对了不起的夫夫。你们彼此之间看起来非常亲密。”

“谢谢你。”Damien的嘴唇弯成了一抹微笑。“一路走来并不是特别轻松，但这无疑是一段不错的旅程。我想我可以对你和Cyrus说同样的话。你们两个看起来还像新婚夫夫一样。”他大笑道。

“是啊，就像我总是在说的，我们就像一对‘阴’和‘阳’。他太让人惊艳了，要是没有他，我都不知道该怎么办了。”Evan说着，然后又点了一杯酒。“我还想说的是，不知道为什么，我感觉我好像认识你们两个一辈子了。这是不是很奇怪？”

“不，我不觉。我很受宠若惊，但是，并不觉得怪。”Damien拍了拍对方的肩膀，微笑着。

“我的意思是，尽管你们过着刺激的生活，有许多奇异的冒险，我仍然觉得我们有很多共同点。我的意思是，我们都有棒得惊人的丈夫，我们都聪明，好看，喜欢享乐，有这么多的共同点。我是说，就像是你们为我们而生的。”Evan是个喜欢漫谈的人，尤其是现在这样喝了几杯之后。但他为对方说的话而感到十分高兴。因为这意味着他们的伪装奏效了。而事实上，他压根儿一点也不在乎这两个人。他们并不相同，他们当然也不喜欢相同的东西，尽管也不绝对排除有相同的喜好。但他觉得Evan太活泼了，不符合他的口味。如果不是任务，他大概很容易就会在大街上走过他。

“你这样说人真好。其实我也这么觉得。我应该感谢你们而对我们的热情，邀请我们来你们家做客，希望与我们成为朋友。你们真的太棒了。”他撒着谎。

“哦，天，这没什么。我想我们可以成为最好的哥们儿。”Evan说。但这时他们看到Cyrus在向Evan招手，让他去他那里，褐发男人笑了。“嘿，你能不能在这里等一下。我马上回来。”

“啊，没问题。”Damien随口说道，拿起杯子喝了一口。等Evan一走，Damien就站了起来。他决定去厕所，一个人坐在酒吧里是解决不好这种情况的。他转身到柜台前把饮料喝完，这时他感觉到一只手放在了他的屁股上。他的每一个本能都在尖叫着抓住那只来犯的手，把它掰下来，然后塞进那个人的喉咙里，但他必须保持自己的掩护。他冷冷地转身看向那只手的主人。那是一个高大的老头，深褐色的头发，留着山羊胡子。他正对着Damien微笑，目光自上而下地扫过Damien的身体。

“嘿，甜心。”那人说。

“你好，再见。”Damien不屑地说，赶这家伙走。

“嘿，用不着欲擒故纵了，我只是想认识认识你，然后度过一个美好的夜晚。”他说着，倾身靠过去，黑煤炭颜色的眼睛热切而饥渴。

Damien嘲笑道：“别做那种老生常谈的混蛋，还不能接受别人的拒绝。给我让开。我不会再说第二遍。”

“你他妈叫谁混蛋呢？”那家伙冷笑着说。他抓着Damien的手，强行放到胯下，“这让你有什么感觉？”他哈哈大笑着，用Damien的手掌磨着自己紧绷的小帐篷。

Damien为这个人的胆大妄为发出了一声低沉的咆哮。他准备给他的喉咙来上一击，打碎他的食道，让他闭上嘴，好好吸取教训。正在这时，Malcolm突然出现在他们身边，看起来暴跳如雷。他一把抓住那人的西装领子，将他掀翻在地。“你他妈的别碰他！”Malcolm嘶吼着。他整齐的头发已经有些凌乱，耷拉在额头上。

“Malcolm！”Damien抓住他的胳膊，阻止他攻击那个人，但Malcolm甩开了他。在他冲出大楼之前，他给他发了一个愤怒的眼神。金发男人的脑子还无法处理刚刚发生的事。他不明白事态怎么会升级得那么快。并不是说Damien无法在五秒钟内把那个混蛋的眼睛挖出来，而是因为Malcolm，以及他为什么看起来这么不爽。他从恍惚状态中跳出来，走过地板上蜷成一团的男人。Damien发现Malcolm正在外面踱来踱去。

“Malcolm，你想不想解释一下你刚刚的情况？”Damien说。

“我只是需要冷静一下。”Malcolm粗声粗气地说，显然一肚子的怒火。

“我只是觉得你反应过度了一点。我才是那个被侵犯的人，你的反应比我还严重。”Damien笑了笑，想释放一些空气中的紧张气氛。

“你觉得这很好笑？”Malcolm咆哮着，转过身来瞪着他。

“什么？不，当然不是。”Damien说。“你为什么这么不高兴？我们又不是真的在一起，Malcolm。记住这一切都只是一个诡计。”

“我只是在为你着想。鉴于你似乎根本做不到这一点。”Malcolm争辩道。“你觉得所有这些都是个笑话。”

Damien反弹了。这次是他瞪了回去，“我不需要你的帮助。从来都不需要。等等，你是说这是我的错？”

“我是说你需要开始更认真地对待这些事。”

“你觉得我没有？”

“男孩儿们，你们要振作起来！”他们听到Eobard的声音从耳机中传来。

“不，Damien一直没有认真对待这次任务。”

“你一定是在开玩笑！”Damien嘶吼道。“我一直在忍受你这令人讨厌的混蛋。我一直在做Thawne要求我做的一切。你竟敢指责我不把这件事当回事？！”

“Merlyn！Darhk！你们两个都要克制自己，专心完成任务。在夜店外争吵是不合适的，也是不专业的。我需要你们振作起来，否则你们会毁掉整个任务，不然这一切都将白费。”Eobard在他们耳边咆哮道。

这让男人们安静下来。他们又互相瞪视了一秒钟。Damien重重地呼吸着。“我想回家，我会告诉他们我们要走了。”Damien说，“我没那个心情了。”他转过身，轻松地从保镖身边走过，他发现那对情侣正在和一对女同性恋情侣交谈。他向他们道歉，说Malcolm感觉不太舒服，说他们需要离开。

Evan用同情的眼神看着他，“哦，我很遗憾听到这个消息。我希望他能好起来。我会打电话让豪华轿车绕到前面去送你们。我们要多呆一会儿，所以不用担心我们。”

“嘿，如果Malcolm明天感觉好些了，你和Cyrus为什么不来我们家吃晚饭呢？”Damien建议道，因为他不想让这对夫夫感到被冷落在一边。

Evan笑得很灿烂：“明天好像没有什么安排。什么时间？”

“7点怎么样？”

“完美。我们明晚见。”

Damien感谢了他们今晚的款待，然后以最快的速度离开了俱乐部。当他到外面时，他看到豪华轿车在门口停了下来，他们爬进后面。Damien坐在离Malcolm尽可能远的地方。他真的对他很恼火，也有一部分是对他的行为感到困惑。 豪华轿车司机把车开到街上，他们之间沉默了几英里后，Malcolm清了清嗓子。“我需要为我的行为道歉。”

Damien交叉双手，眯起眼睛，“哦？”

“我当时心情很差，就拿你出气了。实际上我觉得你对这次任务很认真。你其实比我做得更好。”Malcolm诚恳地说。

Damien打量着他，挑起眉毛，“所以那是因为什么事？”

Malcolm耸耸肩，向窗外看了一会儿。“我很生气……看到那头恶心的猪对你做这样的事。我不知道为什么，但就是发生了。而且我觉得，因为你看起来并没有被他的所作所为影响到，所以我觉得你并没有把它当回事。我想是这样的。”

Damien叹了口气。“我本来正打算处理的，Malcolm。”

“我知道，我应该让你来的。在这几天的相处中，我学会的一件事，那就是你可以照顾好自己。”

“我不在意你替我出面。Malcolm，我当然很介意那种骚扰。我是认真对待这次任务的。但你教过我，当我感到有撕开别人喉咙的冲动时要克制自己，我就是在这样做的。”Damien承认。

Malcolm的眉毛上扬了一点。“也许我也应该练习一下自我克制。我很抱歉。我也很抱歉对你说了那些话。真心的。”他把手放在心上，以示诚意。

Damien清了清嗓子，“没关系的，我想。还有，嗯......我不是真心说你是个令人讨厌的混蛋。我的意思是，你只是有一点点，但我想我可以应付。”他暗暗笑了起来，Malcolm也噗嗤一声笑了。

“是啊，我大概活该。”Malcolm低头看着自己交叠在腿上的双手。

“其实，我很高兴你替我出面了。”

Malcolm扬起了眉毛，抬头撇了一眼对方。“啊？”

“我很可能会把他杀了，然后毁掉整个任务。所以我真的一定要感谢你拯救了这个任务......当然，也感谢你捍卫了我的荣誉。”当他说到最后一部分的时候，他试图忍住自己愉快的笑容。

一个大大的微笑在Malcolm的脸上舒展开来，“不客气。”

他们之间停顿了一下，然后Damien才补充道：“今晚太奇怪了。”

Malcolm大笑，“Evan和Cyrus？”

“在餐厅的时候，他们几乎是一直在互相吮吸对方的脸，像是要把脸皮都给吮下来！”Damien不可置信地笑了出来。

“我想我当时有点吐在嘴里了。”Malcolm说，扶额道：“我是说，拜托，能不能有点品味。”

“然后在俱乐部？和那个家伙一起问那些私人问题？那是怎么回事？”

“彻头彻尾的尴尬，这是肯定的。我只想忘记整个晚上的事。”

“同意。”Damien叹了口气，“让我们再不提了。”

又是一阵停顿。

Malcolm清了一下喉咙，“不过我很享受之前的所有。”

Damien抬起眉毛，“你是说滑冰？”

“是啊，我很开心。我可能很快会再试一次。”Malcolm承认。

Damien这次的笑容很真诚。“我很高兴你喜欢。这可不是每天都能教一名刺客滑冰的。”

在这之后，他们在一阵舒适的沉默中静静地坐着车，一直到他们到家。一上楼，他们就打算分头去各自的房间睡觉。但Damien却在Malcolm的房门前停了下来。这让黑发男人古怪地蹙起了眉头。

“在未来，我……是什么样的？”Damien好奇地问对方。他不知道这个问题从何而来，但他想知道这个问题的答案。

“你害怕这一切的终点？”Malcolm反问道。

Damien摇摇头，双臂交叉靠在门框上。“我只是想知道事情的样貌。撇开我的死亡不谈。我们是一起工作的，对吗？”

“是的，我们在一起工作。”

“你说过，我将来的样子会让现在的我感到吃惊。这句话是什么意思？”

Malcolm也交叉双臂靠在对面的门框上，用手摸着下巴。“首先，你结婚了。”

Damien的眉毛都快竖到发际线上了，“我？结婚？”

“是啊，她让我想起了你，大胆、坚强，为了赢得胜利，她愿意不惜一切。我明白为什么你们两人相处得这么好了。”

Damien轻柔地一笑：“她知道创世纪的事？”

“哦，是啊。她其实很努力地敦促你取得创世纪的成功。可能比你还热衷于此。”Malcolm噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“原来是个真正的团队成员啊？”

“更像是小队长。”Malcolm说，“但还有一件事情，比创世纪让你们的关系更紧密，那就是Nora。”

Damien兴趣浓厚地站直了身子。“那是我母亲的名字......”

“也是你女儿的名字。”

Damien的五官柔和了下来，金色的眉毛也蹙在了一起。“女……女儿？我有一个小女儿？”这句话里饱含了太多的情感，但他并不想如此坦然地表达出来。要孩子的想法总是让他害怕。他这一辈子只了解血腥、暴力和背叛。后来他患了病，加入了刺客联盟。在他的世界里，从来就没有给孩子的位置。他永远不会让他的家人再受包围在他身边的黑暗而影响。但现在，他得知自己其实有一个孩子。一个女儿，以他母亲的名字命名。他内心某些说不清的东西迸发出温暖和爱。他以为自己已经断绝了这种感觉，直到这次任务，直到……

“你爱她胜过一切。我能很清楚地看到这个。你愿意为她做任何事。”Malcolm承认。“有的时候，我很羡慕你和你女儿的感情。Thea从来没有......我不......可以这么说，我们的想法很不一致。从来没有一致过。”

“我被杀之后……她怎么样了？我的妻子怎么样了？”Damien说着，突然觉得有什么东西在挠着自己的内心。

Malcolm的下颌动了动，然后他冲Darhk悲伤地笑了一下，“这并不重要。我们得到这支长矛，你就可以重新创造他们，和他们一起度过更多的岁月，看着Nora成长。除此之外的任何事情都是无关紧要的。它不会再是真实的了。”

Damien对这个回答并不是特别满意，但其中还是有些道理，“是啊……”他静静地说，然后叹了口气。“你是对的。”

“我们的过去，我们的未来，都将会改变。询问这个没有意义。会好起来的，Damien。”Malcolm说。

Damien点了点头。“我想我要去睡觉了。”金发男转过身，正要去自己的房间，这时Malcolm叫住了他的名字。Damien回过头来，带着疑问的眼神。Malcolm走到他身边，温柔地抓住他的肩膀，在脸颊上轻轻一吻。“我再次向你道歉，今晚的事很对不起。”愣在原地、目瞪口呆的Damien还没来得及说什么或做什么，Malcolm就已经回到了他的房间。在Malcolm的门轻轻关上的声音过后，金发男人在那里站了好几分钟。他脸颊上的热度始终不肯消退，他确信自己的脸在发红。让他慌乱不是一件容易的事，但他现在肯定在慌乱。

“这只是脸颊上的一个吻。”他在脑海中重复地告诉自己。他们几乎以这样的方式相处一整天了。“你为什么要这么当回事？”他在心里问，然后他脑海里一个很安静的声音回答道：“因为那不是为了演戏。”Damien在脑海里重温了一下今晚的情景，想弄明白为什么Malcolm在完全没有必要的情况下吻了他。没有人在看。而Eobard也不在通讯器上。他越是绞尽脑汁想得出一个合乎逻辑的答案，就越是心慌意乱。Drahk气呼呼地退到卧室，把门关上。也许他只是把整件事想得太深了。这也许没有任何意义，不过是一件小事。只是在脸颊上亲一下而已。但他的直觉却在告诉他另一件事。他喜欢他吗？那种，真正的喜欢？他内心的一部分，为自己甚至会有这样的想法而感到脸红，但他觉得这样想不对。他花了这么长的时间来恨Malcolm（大多数是没有理由的），而现在，有很高的可能性表明，一些更多即将暴露在光下的事十分的……可怕。

“如果你不喜欢，那你为什么要告诉他你的整个人生故事？你从没告诉过任何人。”他的大脑——这个叛徒，提供了一句。“或者，和他一起滑冰、做姜饼屋的时候，你为什么那么开心？或者，当他捍卫你的时候，你为什么着么高兴？”Damien靠着门滑到了地上。“哦，不......”他低声对自己说。

注释：

【1】中间儿：大概是指中间儿综合症，指的是排行老二或者排在中间的孩子，由于没有老大或最小的孩子那么“受关注”，因此产生的一些心理问题。它并没有一定的“症状”，受影响者只是会像一般觉得自己受冷落的孩子一样，企图利用极端吵闹或孤僻的行为，来表示抗议，或博取成年人的注意力。


	5. Chapter 5

12月23日：Malcolm

Malcolm醒来后，下楼去吃早餐。他想知道Damien在哪里，因为他的房门大开着，而且他也不在厨房。黑发男人耸耸肩，收集起这周早些时候买的水果，放进搅拌机里做冰沙。在刀片嘎吱嘎吱的切碎声和旋转声之后，冰沙就做好了。他坐在储物柜上，啜饮着他的饮料。几分钟后，Damien从后面的房间里走了出来，满身大汗。他穿着一件贴身的深蓝色背心和一条运动裤。Malcolm下意识地打量着他的身体，然后打趣道：“现在锻炼有点早。”

“谁说早了？”Damien回答，眼睛并没有和他真正对上。并不是他害羞。Damien这人唯独害羞之外，什么都是可能的。不过Malcolm实在想不通为什么。

“你想不想来杯冰沙？还有很多。”Malcolm提议道。

Damien径直从他身边走过，“我不用。谢谢。”

Malcolm的眉毛皱了起来，他在椅子上转过身。Damien的表现很不对劲，他能猜到原因。“啊，所以是关于那个吻。”他坦然地说，一副了然的样子。

Damien停下脚步，缓缓转身。“什么？这话太荒唐了。别自作多情了。”

“真是这样吗？那你为什么不看着我？”他眯起深邃如蓝宝石般的蓝眼睛问道。

这样一问，Damien便迎向他的目光。“我已经锻炼了两个小时。我只想洗个澡。如果我一定要向你解释的话。”他扭过头，踏上第一个台阶时，Malcolm跟着他走到了楼梯边。

“嘿，如果昨晚我让你觉得不舒服了什么的，我向你道歉。”Malcolm真诚地说。

“你就别再道歉了行吗？”金发男人甚至没转身看他一眼，就飞快地吐出这句话。即使站在对方身后，Malcolm也能看出Damien的肩膀和脊背绷得紧梆梆的。

Malcolm咬紧了下巴，决定随他去吧。如果Damien想表现得像个喜怒无常的戏剧角色，那就随便他。他转过身，正要离开时，他听到金发男人一声叹息，现在对方才是那个对着背影说话的人。“不用担心那个吻，不要紧的。现在等我洗完了澡，我要去商店买今晚的晚餐。你想一起来吗？”

Malcolm被这句话惊了一下，再次被对方的直接而感到震惊。他刚刚说那个吻是不要紧的吗？Malcolm内心的某些东西被激了起来，他点点头，“好……好。”

“给我十五分钟。”Damien说着，继续上楼。Malcolm不知道为什么，但他发现自己在微笑。他摇了摇头，走去继续喝他的冰沙。

* * *

在商店里，他们买了一系列的食物，比如牛排、排骨和鸡肉用来做烤肉，还有一些蔬菜和意面沙拉。Malcolm同意由他来做晚餐，Damien则选择做甜点。他决定做些苹果馅饼和自制白巧克力芝士蛋糕作为甜点。他们付了钱，回到家里，开始一起准备食物。Damien放了一些音乐，声音很大，节奏感极强，而金发男人也跟着歌词唱了起来。他现在的心情肯定比今天早些时候要好。Malcolm发现自己也跟着歌词轻轻哼唱了起来，他一边给排骨调味，一边跟着音乐的节奏轻晃着脑袋。他注意到，很多年来，他都没有像和Damien一起做饭时那样觉得自己更像自己了。他们聊了所有能想到的话题，音乐、食物、旅行、家庭、政治——因为这个Damien是80年代的人，所以有很多课要补。

Damien做完芝士蛋糕后，他开始帮Malcolm做烤肉。在等待肉烤好之前，他们坐在桌子旁玩起了大富翁。（Eobard没有去买任何其他的棋盘游戏。它正好放在大厅的壁橱里，Malcom认为Thawne要么是想让他们忙起来，这样他们就不会割了彼此的喉咙，要么只是因为他是一个极度周到的人。Malcolm不确定）当然，Damien尽可能多地买下了一些“房产”，同时宣布，谁要是输了谁就负责洗碗。天知道这次洗碗的任务会有多艰巨。因此Malcolm对待这次赌注的态度特别认真。

当他们在交换金钱或旅馆时，两人的指尖常常在不经意间擦碰而过，前刺客联盟首领非常努力地不让自己为那温暖的触感而震颤。他已经有了结论：他喜欢Damien Darhk。这两天晚上，他都独自一人坐到很晚，想着这件事（还有他）。他不完全确定这种感情是从什么时候开始的，也不知道这对他们中的任何一个人来说会有多糟糕。而这需要克服内心否认的障碍。但昨晚，当他因为Damien被猥亵而攻击了那个人后，这似乎为他证明了这一点。他感觉到那愤怒在胸腔内熊熊燃烧。它灼烧着他的血管，点燃了他的胃。他可能会牵连到整个任务，但那一刻，他一点也不在乎。他只是看到Damien，那个早上教他滑冰的男人，脸上带着骄傲笑容的男人，正被某个变态的混蛋极不适当地抓着。然后他爆发了。一部分的他知道，那是吃醋。他知道Damien完全有能力维护自己和对付那个无名人渣。同样，一部分的他也为自己冲对方大喊大叫和责怪对方而内疚。然后那个吻就发生了。这本不该是一件大事，但它又确实很大。它看似小如芝麻，却对他们两人的关系而言意味着一切。他们都知道，那是真实的感情。Damien一定已经发觉，他们之间的某些东西发生了变化。在他还没来得及找借口或者后悔自己的所作所为之前，他很快就回了自己的房间。然后今天早上，Damien表现得很奇怪，很疏远，Malcolm认出这是尴尬甚至说是愤怒。但后来Damien说没事，回到家后就一边做饭，一边跟着音乐唱歌，与他肩并着肩。Malcolm不知道这一切意味着什么。但有一点可以肯定，Damien是他认识过的最让他着迷的人。而他对他有好感。

感觉过了几个小时后（可能事实上确实如此），Damien玩儿输了，巨大的挫败感淹没了他，而他的轻声咆哮和撅起的嘴让Malcolm考虑再给他一次胜利的机会。“不如来个附加赛吧。如果我输了，我就帮忙把盘子擦干并且负责收起来。如果我赢了......”

“我就欠你一次。”

“但你已经欠我一次了。”Malcolm澄清道。这让Damien眯起了眼睛。“如果我赢了，你必须老老实实地回答我提出的任意三个问题。”

Damien扬起了金色的眉毛。“就三个问题？”

“就三个。而且你要诚实地回答。就这么定吧。不开玩笑，不转移话题，不撒谎。”

Damien像被冒犯了似的将一只手放在胸前，假装一副受伤的样子，“我不敢相信你竟然觉得我会这么干。”

“哈，哈，真可爱，Damien。你是一个行走的谜。我需要你是一本开放的书。成吗？”

“你说得好像自己已经赢了一样。”Damien说。“让咱们开局吧。”

Malcolm决定他们的下一个游戏是扑克。Damien提到这是他多年来不断玩儿得炉火纯青的游戏，以及，他将如何抹杀Malcolm的获胜机会。黑发男人用实践检验出此言的确不虚。Damien真的很擅长这种游戏。结局是他也得到了一部分洗碗工作。

“你知道我不是一个讲公平的人，但我答应回答你两个问题。就这样，作为给我复赛的报酬。”Damien说。

“啊啊——你人真好。”Malcolm调侃道。

“打住。要么接受，要么过期作废。”

Malcolm咯咯地笑了。“好吧好吧。成交。”

Damien向后靠在椅子上，两手交叉着抱在胸前。“那么，老公，你想知道什么？”金发男人小恶劣地说。

Malcolm在座位上不自在地扭了扭，这一次并非与过去的原因相同。他清了清嗓子，“说实话，我还没想那么远。”

“慢慢来，不着急，你需要多久就有多久（原句as long as you need有两种意思，另一种为“只要你需要”）。这里的‘久’，我指的是‘时间’（而不是指‘只要’）。”Damien说。Malcolm哈哈大笑。“就比如，如果你需要几年的时间也没问题。我没意见。”

“好，你的意思我收到！不过，尽情期待真正的灵魂凝视吧。”

“唉，别问我什么怪怪的东西。”

“这个不保证。”Malcolm咧嘴一笑，“我想，是时候换你尴尬地扭来扭去了。”Damien气呼呼地说：“你要知道，我这辈子就没扭过一次。”

“我赌我能改变这一点。”

他们充满挑战意味地盯着对方，好像空气中正滋啦滋啦地释放着电流，就像最小的动摇都会给他们无法承认的东西让路。也许这并不来自于挑战或大胆，而是其他什么东西。Malcolm的视线滑落到Damien的嘴唇上，他想知道，它们尝起来会是什么感觉。妈的，他真的不应该表现得这么明显，不是吗？

Damien清了一下嗓子来打破这紧张的气氛。“在那之前，我要去为今晚的晚饭做准备了。”Damien说着站了起来，“其实我很惊讶你没有多问我和Ra’s的关系。只是抛出一些想法而已。”他说着从桌边移开。

“我不知道我应该问什么。”Malcolm很小声地嘟哝道。一想到Damien和Ra’s在一起过，还是会让他惊异万分。这是他绝对不可能猜到的事情。Damien怎么能够做到持续不断地让他震惊？真是个谜。就像金发男人本人一样。

Malcolm燃起了后面的烤架，开始做饭，此时Damien在楼上，天知道他在干什么。他对这两个问题苦思冥想了很久。Malcolm到底想知道什么？好吧，什么都想知道。但他只得到了两个提问机会，所以需要缩小清单。不过没多久，食物就做好了。太阳开始下山，让天空变成了灿烂的粉红色。 Malcolm迅速跑上楼，在目标到来之前换上像样的衣服。没有什么花样，只是一件深蓝色开襟羊毛衫和深色牛仔裤。他走下楼梯，在厨房里见到了Damien。当然，他看起来很好看，穿着一件浅蓝色的西装外套和休闲裤。蓝色衬得他的眼睛闪闪发光。他正在给他的芝士蛋糕淋上巧克力酱，最后在顶部放上树莓。

“它看起来真的太棒了，惊艳到我了。”

“你真这么觉得吗？它看起来有点……歪了。”金发男人退后一步瞧着，摸着下巴。他的脸上露出了柔和的沉思之色。Malcolm弯下腰去打量着芝士蛋糕，然后摇了摇头。

“没有，挺正的。 ”他说，赞美之辞越来越容易被说出来。“看上去绝对是佳肴。太棒了。”

Damien的嘴唇弯成了一个小小的笑容。要Malcolm说的话，他会说那是一个害羞或窘迫的笑容。就在这时，门铃声响起，他们对视一眼，按照惯例将耳机放进耳朵里。

“嘿，Eobard。收到了吗？”Damien说。

“在。”极速者说。“很高兴你们两个解决了口角。任务比你们小两口吵嘴更重要。”很显然，此刻的极速者脸皮有一尺厚。

“很高兴知道你现在心情愉快，Eobard。你甚至还试着开了个玩笑。”Malcolm评论道。

Damien笑着，“你知道吗伙计，我太为你骄傲了，Eobard！”

“闭嘴吧你们两个，赶紧去开门。”他阴晴不定地说。

Malcolm和Damien互换了一个因为捉弄Eobard而乐不可支的笑容，接着Damien去开门。Cyrus和Evan站在门口，穿着精致的全扣西装和大衣，与圣诞毛衣相差甚远。Damien向他们打了招呼，并要求为他们挂上大衣。

“你们这里真漂亮。”Evan环顾了一下四周说道。

“没必要谦虚。这座房子和你们的房子比起来，简直是小巫见大巫。”Malcolm说。

“哪有。有爱的人在的地方都是家。”Evan说道。“况且我和Cyrus其实也在考虑降级的问题。”

“真的吗？为什么呀？”Damien问着，把他们的大衣放在门边的架子上。

“我们的年龄越来越大了，聚会固然很好，但我觉得我们的生活正走向一个新的起点。”Evan说道，而Cyrus则站在他旁边，手臂搂着Evan的臀部。

“啊，我明白了。我们也要进入下一个阶段了。”Malcolm说。“喝点红酒吗？”

“好啊，听起来很棒。”Evan笑着，走到厨房的储物柜边。Malcolm为他们准备好饮料。他们在晚餐开始之前聊了一会儿天。Cyrus和Evan自告奋勇帮助摆餐桌，尽管Damien抗议也没有用。他们都聚在餐桌边，面前的摆满了丰盛的食物，他们祝了一杯酒，然后开始聊天。在一个更安静的环境里，他们有机会把他们的假背景和他们的激情更多地告诉对方。Eobard建议他们把话题转向宗教文物，把潜意识信息“植入”两人脑子里。他们就此话题谈了一段时间。Malcolm似乎很高兴他们没有像前一天晚上那样开始互相抚摸。谈话很轻松，而且他们似乎对他们更放开了，这是个好现象。这才是一切的重点。不久后他们就吃了甜点。Evan花了5分钟的时间给芝士蛋糕拍照，然后再把它塞进嘴里。而吃完甜点后，他们都抱怨（因为太美味所以）吃得太多了。

后来某个时候，他们都站起来，在客厅里聊天，展示照片——所有这些照片都是经过Eobard精心伪造的，你根本看不出真假。不论Eobard用的是什么方法，都像魔法一样逼真。它看起来真的就像Damien和Malcolm站在一起，在某个海滩或某个博物馆里接吻。当Damien和Cyrus开始谈论起当代舞蹈和芭蕾舞时（别问我为什么），Malcolm和Evan前去欣赏大厅里所有艺术品和文物。Evan想看看一幅梵高的罕见的画，据说那是Damien几年前在意大利时买的。

Malcolm站在画前，而Evan则在一旁滔滔不绝。他一边赞美着，一边站在近处检视着它以及它的美。这让Malcolm咯咯地笑了笑，拿起杯子小啜一口。“她真是个美人，是不是？”他闲谈似的问道。

“你们到底是怎么弄到这个的？”Evan不敢相信的问道，他睁大眼睛看向前刺客。“真是太神奇了。”

“的确美极了。”Malcolm说。

Evan摇了摇头，显然是想把自己的想法给绕清楚，“我说的神奇是指你和Damien。真的。就像我跟Damien说的那样，你们两个就像是为我们而生的。”而Malcolm也不知道为什么，但他紧张地变换了一下站姿。这是件极好的事。肯定是的。但Malcolm觉得这句话有微妙的含义蕴藏在其中，而他还没准备好去听。

“哦，是吗？”他问，把一只手伸进口袋里。

“是啊，Cyrus一直在滔滔不绝地讲起你。”Evan笑着说。他的眼中有什么东西在闪动。色欲。Malcolm咽了一下口水，他希望吞咽声不会太响亮。

“这样吗？”他问，因为他真的不知道自己还能说什么。

Evan缓缓地靠近Malcolm，一只手抚上他的胳膊，“我们都是如此。”

此刻Malcolm愿意付出任何代价，只要能让Damien走进来打破这种纯粹的尴尬局面。他知道Eobard不会有任何帮助，因为凡是有助于任务的事他都提倡。他也知道这不是他能逃避的事，字面意义上的。“我们真的有那么有趣吗？”Malcolm问。

“从每个角度都是如此。”Evan透过漆黑的睫毛向上望着他。如此明显的调情，哪怕不需要你是个训练有素的刺客也能发现。Malcolm是该回以调情还是该表现得很平常？态度冷淡一点呢？他知道，调情会把他们领向一条没有准备好的道路。但这样很容易获得他们的信任，更容易欺骗他们。而拒绝Evan的示好，会在他们之间打上一个楔子。他觉得自己理应当把他逗乐。

“我可以对你说同样的话。”Malcolm转过身对Evan说。他随意地向前迈了一步，把重心移到一条腿上，显得十分放松，毫无威胁。Evan猛地上前吻住了Malcolm的嘴唇。Malcolm还来不及思考就抽回了身子，看着对方的眼睛。一片蓝色映着一片绿色。矮一些的男人看起来同样惊讶。

“哇哦，我……我是不是越过了某种界限？”Evan问道，他似乎真的被吓到了。

**是！** Malcolm想大叫。但他保持了冷静。他即兴发挥进行对话，“我……你的丈夫在里面，我不想介入进了……”

“他完全没意见！”Evan迅速插话，“没关系的，我们是开放性关系。”

这一次换Malcolm被吓了一跳。“什么？”

年轻一点的男人笑了笑。“是的，没关系。他知道我做的所有事。他一点也不会生气的。”

“哦……哦。”Malcolm说着，又咽了一口唾沫。

Evan拖着脚步，“你丈夫会介意吗？”

“呃……”他正要开始说，但他又一次被打断了。

“我是说你不告诉他也没关系。关于这个吻。或者，如果你愿意的话，关于未来更多的吻。”他顺势向对方贴近了一步。

Malcolm愣了一下，然后才回过神来。“我……我不确定。我想这是我需要和他说说的事情。”

“所以说你有兴趣？”Evan满怀希望地向前倾身。

Malcolm羞涩地笑了笑，更多的是为了演戏。“我想这个可以安排。”

Evan明媚地笑了。就在这时，Cyrus和Damien出现在了大厅门口。“我想是时候离开了，亲爱的。”Cyrus说道。

Evan和Malcolm对视一眼。“啊，当然。”他说，“有你们邀请我们做客真好。”他倾身拥抱了Malcolm，他抱得紧紧的，在他耳边轻声说：“这个吻也很美好。”Evan微笑着拉开了距离，冲他眨眨眼，然后和丈夫一起来到门边。

“谢谢你们的晚餐，亲爱的。芝士蛋糕相当精致。”Evan对Damien说，也拥抱了他。

“小意思。很高兴能见到你们。”Damien说。

“嘿，明天城里有个圣诞节庆祝活动。你们俩应该加入我们。也许之后你们可以来我们家里住一晚，早上和我们一起吃早餐，过圣诞。”Evan问道，回头向Malcolm投去暗示的目光。

Damien有些奇怪地看着这两人之间诡异的互动，脑袋里装了满满的困惑。但他点了点头，“我觉得这听起来很美妙。你觉得怎么样，亲爱的？”金发男人问Malcolm。

“是啊，很不错。”

“太好了！”Evan拍了一下手掌。“咱们明天见。我想音乐节应该在下午三点开始，不过具体细节我会到时候发短信给你们。”

“太好了。”Damien自己笑着说。“我送你们二位出去吧。”金发男人走了出去，身后跟着两位目标人物。Malcolm终于有了喘息的时候。他真的讨厌这样不适的状况，以前Damien把他调戏得太过火的时候，他也有这样的感觉，但即便如此，Malcolm知道Damien是在开玩笑，故意捉弄他，想看他的反应的。那不是真正意义上的调情。他此刻的感觉比之前差了十倍不止，再加上他知道Evan是认真的。他斜靠在墙上，叹了口气。

几分钟后，他从大厅里出来，两人已经走了。现在只剩下Damien。他在收拾盘子，把餐具放进水池里。此情此景有种奇怪的居家生活的感觉，但Malcolm无法否认他喜欢这一想法。他没有多问，就帮忙抓起桌边更多的盘子，把残羹倒进垃圾桶。

“嗯，这真有意思......个鬼。”Damien闲谈道，最后一部分还带着点讽刺。“老天啊，我真的讨厌死了假笑和闲聊。我都等不及让这戏码结束了。”

Malcolm点了点头，表示同意。“是啊，越来越让人厌烦了。”

“你们两个做得很好。”他们通过通讯器听到Eobard说。

“谢谢老爸，我很高兴我们得到了你的认可。”Damien得意地反驳道，并将最后一个盘子丢进了水槽。

“我想你们赢得了他们的信任。”Eobard说。

“是我的错觉，还是今天的Eobard听起来非常欢快？”Malcolm脸上带着戏谑的笑容问Damien。Damien咯咯直笑。

“我懂，我比较喜欢这个Eobard，屁股上没插着一根火药筒。”

他们听到Thawne嗤了一声，然后用干巴巴的语调说：“晚安吧你们两个！”

两个刺客偷笑着，摘掉了他们的通讯设备。Damien开始浸泡、清洗碗碟，Malcolm则站在旁边，手里拿着抹布把碟子擦干。约定就是约定。他们聊了几句，但大多数时候，他们之间沉淀着一种舒适的沉默。这个任务其实也没什么大不了。他们站得靠近彼此，不发一言，没有一句威胁或玩笑话，其实也挺美好的。一个只有他们二人的世界。Malcolm不知道自己为什么会喜欢上这个男人。Damien很粗鲁、没耐心，有时是个十足的混蛋，但他同时也不是。他魅力非凡，幽默风趣，他让Malcolm产生了悸动的感觉。他已经很久没有过这样的感觉了。说实话，他很怀念这种感觉。当然，这也很可怕。他对一个精神错乱的变态刺客产生了心动的感觉。他并不是普通的刺客，而是Damien·该死的·Darhk。放在几天前，Malcolm要是知道这件事，他一定会认为自己喝醉了，嗑药了，或者得脑震荡了，或者这三样同时聚齐了。但感情就是发生了。他不想去想太多。当他认为Damien不可能对他的一厢情愿作出回馈时，这就已经够糟心了。不是对方会不会爱他的问题，而是像Damien这样的人，甚至能够以这样的方式……去爱吗？自然，他是个精神错乱者。现在……好吧，他正在想这件事。那不可能是真的。他对Ruve和Nora的爱是真实的。他看到了这一点。哪怕那个未来的Damien还是有这样去爱的能力，这仍然不重要了。他必须把这些都深深藏在心底，不再去想它。直到他确定Damien对他也有那种感觉。

Malcolm不知道是什么引出了接下来的话题，更不确定自己为什么要提，但他还是讲起了那个吻。“Evan在大厅里吻了我。”

Damien整个身体都僵住了。他的手停止了动作，抬头看了Malcolm一会儿。他的金眉提了起来，蓝色的眼睛仿佛要钻进Malcolm的眼睛里。“什么？”

“事情发生得很突然。他就这样凑上来，我当时不知道该怎么反应。他说他和Cyrus是开放性关系，还影射想和我来一段风流韵事。”Malcolm耸了耸肩，随口说道。他把手里的盘子擦干，转身放到一旁顶上的柜橱里。突然，他听到玻璃噼里啪啦的碎裂声。他转身一看，只见Damien手里攥着玻璃碎片，而剩下的破杯子则躺在水槽底部。Malcolm嘶了一声，“妈的，Damien！你没事吧？”他赶紧从炉子旁边的抽屉里抓出一块干净的布。

Damien一脸阴沉，吊着眉，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己的血淋淋的手。鲜血滴落进水槽，顺着下水道流了下去。金发男人张开拳头，让剩下的玻璃碎片叮叮当当的也掉进水槽里。不过他看起来并不痛苦，但他也没有任何动作去清理自己。Malcolm主动抓住他的手腕，将他的手强行放进了水里。

“到底是怎么回事？”他问他。他能听出自己语气中流露的关心。他希望他的关心不是那么明显。但他控制不住自己。

这似乎把Damien从他所处的恍惚状态中拉了出来。他清了清嗓子：“对不起。我一定是忘记了自己的力量。”他声音轻轻地笑了笑，听起来一点也不是真心的，甚至不尴尬也不紧张，只是纯粹的假。

“过来这里。”Malcolm叹了口气，他轻轻抖掉一些水珠，用干毛巾包住Damien的手。“去桌边坐着吧。我去拿应急药箱。” Malcolm说完，在金发男人说什么之前就走开了。他冲进楼梯下的浴室，看了看水池的柜子下面。他记得，在他呕吐的那天，他看到过它在那里。他回到餐厅，在那里，他有些惊讶于Damien对他的服从。只见他坐在桌子上，双脚耷拉在一边。当Malcolm走近他时，他紧巴巴地微笑着。

“让我看看。” Malcolm说着，抓起一把附近的椅子，拉到Damien身边坐下。

“我已经处理好了，Malcolm。没事的。”Damien试图抗议，但Malcolm牢牢地抓住他的手腕，把毛巾移开。他的手被割得很厉害，鲜血在手指间流淌，已经浸透了毛巾。

“幸运的是，你不需要缝针。”Malcolm诊断着，他翻开白色的工具包，拿出一包消毒湿巾。“而且你的伤口里看上去没有嵌入任何玻璃。”

“哦，太好了。”Damien说。“现在，你扮演完医生了吗？”

“介意告诉我刚刚是怎么回事吗？”Malcolm挑着眉问道。他只抬头看了一下Damien的眼睛，仅仅只是一秒钟，蜂巢组织首领就打了个寒颤。Malcolm不知道这是否与疼痛有关。

“我……”

Malcolm插了进来，“别骗我，Damien。我很明确地清楚你没有‘超强力量’，你介意跟我直说吗？”

“好吧，我不是直的（原文是双关，“直言直语”和“性取向的直男”是同一词straight），所以就是这样了。”Damien笑了一声，但Malcolm只是盯着他，不以为然。

Damien叹了口气，在桌子上挪了挪屁股。“这其实挺搞笑的……”他开始说。Malcolm用湿巾擦拭着对方左手上的伤口，Damien急促地嘶了一声。黑发男人给了他一个歉意的眼神。“如果要我说实话的话......太伪善了。”他诚实地说，低下头看着自己锃亮的黑鞋子。

“我没明白你的意思。”

“我当时很气，就这么简单，而这和你昨晚在俱乐部试图和那个傻帽打架的原因是一样的。”Damien终于抬起了头，迎向Malcolm的注视。Malcolm扬起了眉毛。

“解释一下。”他询问道，真心的好奇。

金发男人重重地叹了口气。“今晚不行，Malcolm。”但他用坚定的目光死死地盯着对方的眼睛，这意味着他不留任何争辩的余地。

“就今晚。”他坚定地说道，绝不肯让步。

“好吧！我生气是因为他性骚扰了你。这年头没人尊重人吗？太恶心了！”

“所以性骚扰是你划定的界限？”Malcolm眉毛一挑。

Damien只是给了他一个锐利的眼神。“无礼是我的界限。我不容忍无礼。”

“这并没有发生在你身上，我不明白你为什么这么不高兴。”

“你不担心这意味着什么吗？”Damien提高了他的嗓音。他似乎意识到了自己已经支离破碎的冷静，因此校对了一下自己的表情。“我……我想说的是，这是一个新领域。我相信找出这对我们来说意味着什么，是这次......大胆的行动最重要的方面。”

Malcolm向后靠在椅子上。“你在担心？”他不以为然地笑了。“他们想操的是我，不是你！”

Damien盯着他看了很久，眨巴眨巴着眼睛。下一秒，他发出了短促的、几乎喘不上气的大笑，像是不敢相信Malcolm刚才说的话。黑发男人也开始大笑起来。尽管这种情况很荒谬，但Damien也加入了进来，直到他们两个都笑成了傻瓜。

“不，说真的。”Malcolm呼出一口气，让自己从狂笑中缓过来。“提醒我不要再擅自吻你。”他真的不是故意说的。但它就这么冒出来了。但不知道为什么，这感觉就像是那种因为太切中要害而不适合说的笑话。Damien很快回过神来，他低头撇了一眼，又飞快地、悄悄地移开目光。Malcolm清了清嗓子，向金发男人示意。“来，让我看看。需要包扎一下。”

Damien只犹豫了一秒钟，像是在和自己较劲，考虑到底要不要接受帮助，然后才让Malcolm拿起他的手并用纱布包扎。沉默了几分钟后，Damien笑了笑。“承认了你还会再冒这个险（亲我）？”

Malcolm停下了正在包扎的手，一脸茫然地盯着Damien。他的眼睛睁得大大的。他刚刚是不是……？他认出了Damien那双兴味盎然的蓝眼睛和调侃的笑容，他感觉自己的嘴角不听使唤地卷了起来。他是在和他调情吗？这是真的吗？“是的，我想我会的。”Malcolm大胆地回答。“只因为我不怕你。”

“哦，我想你应该怕我。”Damien说着往前靠了靠，眼神危险而带着威胁。这是假装的恐吓。

Malcolm并没有被威胁到。他认为这是一种挑战，甚至是一种挑逗。他也向前靠了靠，紧紧地靠过去，不为所动。他们仅相隔数寸，互相凝视着对方。又是那种电光交纵的感觉，两人都不肯移开视线。“给我一个应该怕的理由。”Malcolm用低沉的嗓音地说。他能看到Damien的瞳孔咻得放大了，他那双天蓝色的眼睛里竟然有如此剧烈的变化。Malcolm觉得胸口有什么东西在颤动。他的眼睛不自觉地滑落到那两片看起来柔软而诱人的嘴唇上。他的心像隆隆的鼓一样击打着他的肋骨。想要靠得更近的渴望将他淹没。他感觉这错得很厉害，但他没有反抗。他想要拥抱它。他想要捧住另一个男人的脸，把他们的双唇撞在一起。Damien看起来似乎对Malcolm的嘴唇正如他对Damien的嘴唇一样感兴趣。一股电流似乎有自己的生命一样流遍他的全身。他所需要的一切就是：行动起来。

突然，一阵铃声把他们从恍惚中惊醒。Malcolm惊得向后一弹，伸手在口袋里摸了摸。是一条短信提示。他掏出手机，低头看了一眼。是Evan发来的短信，关于他们明天的计划。他叹息一声，重重地咽了一下口水。他抬头看了一下Damien，对方正揉着后颈，看向别处。如果Malcolm能说Damien是害羞的，那就是现在了。这是一个奇怪的景象，但是Malcolm对这种“激情被阻（cock blocked）”的尴尬局面表示同情。

“那……那你想看个电影吗？”Damien突然很随机地问。Malcolm很感激这个话题的转变。

“啊……好啊。让我包扎完你的手，把剩下的盘子洗完，然后我们就可以看了。”Malcolm说。

Malcolm这样做了。他包好Damien的手，刷完了水槽里最后几个碗碟。金发男人争辩说他还可以帮忙，所以他就让Damien擦盘子，这样他就不会把包扎整齐的手弄湿了。等这一切都完成了，厨房和餐厅也干净了，他们坐在客厅里看起了一些糟糕的80年代恐怖片。Malcolm不得不向Damien介绍Netflix，自然了，这个Damien是80年代来的，看到他挑了一部那个年代的电影，也就不奇怪了。电影播放的时候，他们一边吃着剩下的苹果馅饼，一边批评着那个白痴杀手，评论着他们会怎么做就能更高效地杀死受害者。午夜过后的某个时刻，Damien横躺在沙发上，脚搁在Malcolm的大腿上，用沙发上的枕头托着脑袋。商人没有说什么，他不自觉地将那双温柔而又致命的双搭在Damien穿着黑袜子的脚上。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，他想，这应该只是找个位置搁一下手，但Damien也没有说什么。他其实并没有意识到，他们在对方身边变得有多么舒服自在。

“那么你觉得我们这次过夜会是什么样？”Damien问道，他躺在一边，并没有真正继续关注电影。他看向Malcolm。

黑发男人叹了口气，把头仰靠在沙发背上。“实话说，我不准备考虑这个问题。”

“好吧，我无法停止思考这个问题。”Damien一脸酸楚地承认。

“怎么，你突然对性爱感到恐惧了？”Malcolm问，尽管他才是那个被吓坏的人。

Damien不好的脸色更暗了一层，他坐了起来。“难道你不是一样？我们不了解这些人。万一他们有性病怎么办？我想我不愿意冒这个险。”

“我想到过这个。”Malcolm说，“那是基于他们甚至想做爱的情况，但目前来看这还不确定。”

Damien嘲笑道：“你真的认为他们想坐在火堆旁唱一整晚的圣诞歌？尤其是在大厅里的那件事发生后。或者，如果我没记错的话，Cyrus是如何在派对上摸你的。他们的意图是什么，这再明显不过了。”

Malcolm耸耸肩，“如果他们确实想呢？换取一个生活在专门为自己的幸福而设计的世界，我想我可以设法跟Evan和Cyrus将就一个晚上。我会做必须要做的事。该死的，我才假装做你的丈夫还不到一个星期，真没什么能比这更糟的了。”

话音未落，一个枕头飞过来砸在他脸上。他把它推到一边，咯咯咯地笑了起来，“哈，哈。别装出一副你能阻挡我的魅力的样子，Merlyn。”

Malcolm咧嘴笑着说：“你永远谦逊得让我吃惊，Darhk先生。”

Damien微笑着向Malcolm凑过去，“你说过，你会不惜一切代价找回碎片，得到自己版本的迪斯尼乐园什么的，甚至和目标任务睡觉，没错吧？”

“没错。”

“你愿意和我睡吗？”Damien问道，他转过来面正对着Malcolm，两人的臀几乎贴在了一起。他的目光是如此的真诚，以至于Malcolm觉得他问这个问题没有坏心。

“什……什么？”Malcolm重重地吞咽了一下。

“如果Evan或Cyrus说……他想看我们做爱，你会吗？你知道的，毕竟我们演的是一对夫夫。”Damien问道。说真的，Malcolm一点也看不出来对方是不是在捉弄自己。

“这……这哪跟哪？”他感觉到一股暖意涌上他的脸。

“现在别慌啊，你红得像个西红柿！我只是在问你一个简单的关于任务的问题。”

“我……我想……想是的吧。是的。不过我也没什么选择，不……不是吗？”Malcolm试图找到合适的词语，希望自己听起来对此不感兴趣。任何显示出他有兴趣的迹象都不会有任何好结果，除了让Damien自我膨胀，或者开启对Malcolm无休止的戏弄或嘲笑的模式。他不知道自己能不能接受这两种中的任意一种。

Damien咧嘴一笑，眼中闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。“好吧好吧，不要紧的。我明白你的意思了，你被我的魅力吓得不轻，这没有关系的，不是每个人都能搞定我，承认吧，我仍然是万众的梦中情人。是你薄弱的阳刚之气害你被我勾了魂。就不说我的长相了，也不看看我是什么人！”

Malcolm眨巴着眼睛，他的下巴只掉下来了一毫秒，就猛得闭上了。“你没药救了。”他干巴巴的语气里带着不可置信。

Damien大笑。“承认吧，承认我很辣，然后我们就可以继续了。”

“从哪儿继续Damien！？”Malcolm恼火地说。

“如果你想和我做爱也是可以理解的，Malcolm。我知道我长得不错，你用不着否认这个。不用表现得这次任务拖累了你的渴望。你最后还是会得到我的。”现在这一刻他绝对是在戏弄他。毫无疑问。

“好了我去睡觉了。”Malcolm的语气好像他跟Damien全都说完了。他动了动身子准备起身，但Damien抓住了他的胳膊。黑发男人僵在了原地。

“我只是开个玩笑，Malcolm。别得了脑瘤。”Damien十分平静地说。他清了一下嗓子，“在你走之前，所有的玩笑都不说了，我从来没有感谢过你，因为，嗯，你知道......”他举起他那只缠着绷带的手。所有的幽默和恶作剧都消失了，相反是更多的真诚，又不至于显得过于脆弱。

“不客气，Damien。”

Damien以一个优雅的动作站了起来，凑近他，在他的脸颊上轻轻一吻。Malcolm的下巴张开了。一股爆炸性的温暖和兴奋在他的腹中激荡。他身体里的一切都在催促他猛地扑上前，一劳永逸地吻上Damien的唇。这种渴望比以往的任何时候都强烈。但他大脑中更理性的部分——他现在非常厌恶的一部分，提醒他说，如果他这样做，就会改变一切。这是他真正准备好要走下去的路吗？在所有人之中，与Damien Darhk一起？一个更加割舍不下的念头从他的脑海里冒出来。那Rebecca呢？当他创造出他的新世界时？他紧紧咬住下颚。

Damien拉开了一点距离，“晚安。”这完全就是昨晚发生之事的镜像，Malcolm当时就知道，Damien对他也有同样的感觉。而这，就是他需要证实的全部。他低声道出一声晚安，整个大脑一片空白，除了知晓Damien对他也有感觉，其他的都不重要了。

“晚安。”他不经思考地说，像自动驾驶一样。

Damien十分迷人的唇角勾起一抹微笑，然后走开了，留下Malcolm一个人像停止了呼吸一样站在那儿。他呆呆地在原地站了很久，一切思绪沉浸其中，然后，一个大大的微笑在他脸上绽放开来。他心里暖暖的，怦怦地悸动着。他双腿发软似的坐回沙发上，但无论他怎么努力，都无法抹去这抹笑容。他已经很久没有对任何人产生这样的感觉了，甚至对Moira也没有。这到底发生了什么？他笑着问自己，摸着无名指上的金戒指。


	6. Chapter 6

12月24日 “平安夜”：Damien Darhk

Damien躺在床上，凝视着白色的天花板。他交叠双手垫着脑袋，一只脚搁在另一只脚的踝关节处。现在是早晨8点，天空中烟云蔽日。这是典型的12月下旬的景象，尤其是在北加州。Damien早早就醒了，之后就再也睡不着。Malcolm来过问他想不想吃点什么，但他挥手示意让他离开了。他真的不想处理自己此刻的心情，他无法把Malcolm赶出自己的脑海。他从未想过自己会因为那个黑发男人而难以入眠。但他漫长的生命告诉他：一切皆有可能。见鬼，他自己就是个活生生的例证。昨晚他无意中打开了真实的自己，一切都明明白白。他一直不确定自己对Malcolm有多少感觉，直到那一刻，他听说Evan问吻了他。似乎出于最奇怪的原因，一股浓浓的醋味在他的胸口膨胀肆虐。他并没有意识到自己捏碎了玻璃杯。说实话，这让他自己都大吃一惊。那个时候，就好像他的眼中看到了红色，从他身体里蹦了出来。所有东西都像是自顾自发生的。通常，他对自我的控制会牢靠得多。Damien叹了口气。这真让人尴尬。Malcolm已经有所发觉了吗？他表现得明显吗？肯定很明显了。

一般来说，Damien会把他的浪漫对象推到墙上，狠狠地进攻他们的唇，像打仗一样凶猛地操他们。不需要什么爱情宣言，他是个行动派。但这次不一样。Malcolm是不同的。他对他的感觉真实而强烈，而Malcolm远不只是意味着一张英俊的脸蛋和一段美好的时光。他在他心里有自己的位置，他很重要。因此他必须小心翼翼，不能把事情搞砸了，谨慎行事最适合于眼下的情况。他要等待Malcolm踏出第一步。可是造化弄人，今晚无论如何也会把这一切给毁了。尤其是假如Evan或Cyrus插进来。一想到他们的手会碰到Malcolm或他自己，他就气得冒烟。他不禁对Eobard也很生气。该死的极速者可以坐在他的面包车里，置身在整个状况之外——免受“感情”的煎熬。这让Damien很羡慕。他又叹了口气，望向窗外。今天整个早晨都在下雪。精致玲珑的雪花从云端轻盈而下，乘风起舞。此情此景安抚而舒心。

一阵轻轻的叩门声响起，房门被打开的吱呀声把他的目光从窗户上拉了回来。只见Malcolm斜靠在门框上。这一次，对方冲他露出了那种让Damien觉得很可疑的大大的笑容。就连那两个深深的酒窝也没能让他分心。Damien蹙起了眉毛。他注意到对方手中有一颗捏得十分紧实的雪球。他恍然大悟，慢慢坐了起来。“Malcolm，你绝对不敢！”他警告道。

Malcolm脸上的笑容变得更大了，满是笑意。“不敢什么？”

“我是认真的，你要是敢扔我，我就把你活剥了。”Damien指着那个雪球。

Malcolm只是无声地抚摸了一下那团滑得发亮的雪。

“我对天发誓Malcolm，你绝对不想……”雪球飞过来，“啪”一声正中靶心，打在Damien的脸上。雪的冰凉和冷不丁的状况让他惊呆了一瞬。他看到雪球飞过来了，但他对Malcolm的豹子胆丝毫没有准备。他简直不敢相信。Damien从床爬下来，向Malcolm扑过去。黑发男人发出了一声惊讶的笑。他跑出大厅，Damien紧跟其后。Damien向对方扔出了自己的一只鞋子，但Malcolm十分娴熟地躲开了。他冲下楼梯，跑出前门。Damien迅速抓起鞋子往脚上一套，立刻跟了出去。一到外面，寒冷的空气让他的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他没有在意，反而是快速地捧起一堆雪，压成一个球。与此同时，Malcolm跑到了车后面，寻得掩护。

“你真不应该那样做的，Merlyn。”Damien威胁道。

“空洞的威胁，Damien。”Malcolm在车的另一边叫道。

Damien飞奔过院子，跳到车顶上，手臂向后拉，准备发射。但Malcolm并不在那里。余光之中，他看到一个雪球向他飞来。Damien从车上一跃而下，就地一滚，躲过了袭击。他蹲在地上从车底查看，在汽车后备箱一侧发现了Malcolm的脚。他在相反方向扔出一个雪球，以声东击西。Malcolm上钩了，这让Damien有机会从一个小窗户扔出一个雪球。它击中了对方头的侧面，白花花的雪炸得他满头黑发都是，黑白对比十分抢眼。Damien感觉到他内心爆发出的第一丝狂喜，他得意地咧着嘴，躲开Malcolm的雪球攻击。他们大笑着，来来回回地向对方投掷雪球。有时用力过猛，砸得另一方龇牙咧嘴。他们一直打着雪仗，直到两人的脸都变成了粉色。Damien感觉身子有点麻木了，他的手又僵又冷，开始变得火辣辣的。他喘着气，躲在房子的一侧作为掩护。

“好了，我赢了，咖啡时间，休息了休息了！我的手都没感觉了！”Damien喊道。他并不太相信Malcolm会走到外面的开阔地带。

“真的吗？我可以继续这样玩儿一整天。”

“是啊，那是因为你作弊。你只有一只真正的手，记得吗？”Damien笑着，忍不住提道。

“是啊，有一只假手总是很方便。实实在在的很有帮助。”

“是么？”

“声明一下，我那只手也没感觉。”Malcolm厚脸皮地说。

Damien大笑，“算你狠。”

“我们把这叫‘僵局’吧，然后咱们就能进屋了。暂时签订和平条约，好吧？”

Damien从墙角处瞄了一眼。Malcolm的手上看上去空空如也，但那说明不了任何事。“哦，我应该就这样信了你的话吗？”

“你可以信我，Damien。拜托，出来吧。我真的很冷。”Malcolm举着双手。“看到了吧，没有弹药。”

Damien一脸狐疑地打量着他。

“行吧，冷死你。我进屋坐着去了，里面暖和。”Malcolm说着开始向前门走去，但接着又停下来。“不过，如果有你的陪伴我会更享受。”

他怎么忍心拒绝呢？Damien本能地犹豫了一下，但最终他还是走了出来，Malcolm笑了。他示意Damien跟上来，而对方也确实这样做了。他们点燃壁炉，坐在沙发上，手里捧着一杯热腾腾的咖啡。Damien感觉到自己的身体正因为寒冷而颤抖。他试着使用Ra’s教给他的那些生存技巧来让自己暖和起来。他吸了吸鼻子。

“你的脸好红。”Malcolm评论道。

Damien的眼睛眯了起来，“这究竟是谁的错呢？”

“你为什么在房间里闷闷不乐？”

“我没有闷闷不乐。”Damien叹了口气，把背靠在沙发上。

“但看起来像。”

“我在思考。”Damien喝了一口咖啡。

“关于？”Malcolm闲聊似的问。Damien没有说话。Malcolm会意地点了点头。“你在担心今晚的事情？”

“为什么一直问我这个问题？我怀疑你也很担心，而且比我担心得多。”Damien睨了他一眼，又冷又心情不爽。Malcolm耸耸肩，从身后抓过一张毯子，递给Damien。金发男人眉毛一挑，但还是接过毯子，裹在肩上。“谢谢。”

“你看上去很冷。”Malcolm评论说。

“好贴心哦。”Damien说，大部分是调侃，但在自己佯装声势的外表之下，他其实很感动。

Malcolm指了指对方：“你清理伤口了吗？”

Damien低头看了看自己湿透的绷带，摇摇头。“没，我记得我还没下床，你就开始了一场战斗。”

Malcolm微笑着，轻笑了一下。“我去拿应急药包。”

“这真的没必要。”Damien抗议道。“我可以处理。”

“你看起来就像一只颤抖的小金毛。我来。”

Damien皱着眉头，看着他离开房间。“我哪有。”他低声对自己说，“不过好像莫名有点道理。”几分钟后，Malcolm回来了，坐在Damien面前的茶几边上。他打开白色的盒子，向对方伸出手。Damien叹了口气，把手递了过去。前刺客联盟领袖用灵巧地手指解开绷带，放置在一旁。他注视着那些已经黯淡成褐色的伤口，目光中充满了温暖的关切。“嗯，至少没有感染。”他看着Damien，“但你的手很冷。”

Damien咽了一下口水，感觉口干舌燥。这时，Malcolm俯下身子，在他的手掌上落下了一个世间最温柔的吻。就好像Malcolm想让他暖和起来，或是吻去他的疼痛......就像他在说：他很抱歉。这很可笑，因为这并不是他的错。但这小小的举动让一股迫切渴望的暖流涌上他的胸口。Damien无法阻止自己猛地倾身向前，吻上Malcolm的双唇。一切都未经任何思考，需求来自于内心深处。Malcolm发出了一个惊讶的声音，随即Damien迅速拉开距离。他们都震惊地看着对方。 “Malcolm，我……”还没等他为这个误会道歉，Malcolm就急切地回吻了他。

这个吻不出所料的狂野和火热。它饥饿，炽烈，不顾一切。它像冰火雷电齐聚一堂。就像他们已经被剥夺了此种甜蜜旷世之久。他们的手指寻觅着，探索着，指尖触及着他们能找到的每一寸裸露的肌肤。Damien的手指掠过Malcolm的头发，紧紧抓握的力道带来硬生生的刺痛。柔软而冰凉的嘴唇蹂躏着对方的软肉。黑发男人在他的嘴里呻吟着，他紧紧按住Damien的后颈，迫使他靠得更近。他们交换着急促、颤抖的呼吸。这是超现实的。他们如此完美地契合，就像一整块拼图的最后一个碎片，他们完整了彼此。低吼和呻吟充斥着整个房间。似乎太过了，但又怎么也不够。满心的急切和极度的渴望，让Damien内心的某些东西甜蜜地燃烧着。他的心在胸腔中狂跳。他的肺部因为无法满足呼吸的需求而灼热，但他觉得这种感觉前所未有的美好。没过多久，他们就不得不为了呼吸而拉开距离。他们只分开了微微不足一寸，额头贴着额头，气喘吁吁地笑着。

“我为什么不早干这个？”Damien几乎是晕乎乎地问。

Malcolm笑了，舔了舔嘴唇，“是啊，我想我们俩都有责任。”

“我好想再来一次。”Damien扬着嘴角。

“那就来呀。”

Damien一刻也不耽搁。他还没来得及思考，就又吻上了对方。这次，他有时间去品尝Malcolm的味道，能够把它记住并归档。咖啡豆，香草，还有一丝丝柴火和烟的味道。它有种让人上瘾的感觉。它让他喘不过气。Malcolm把Damien背朝下推倒在沙发上，一只膝盖滑进他的两腿之间。他俯身笼罩在金发男人身上，吞噬（consume）着他能吞噬的一切，与他争夺主导权。自然，他们会像战斗一样亲吻。这就是他们；博弈的唇舌，碰撞的贝齿，炽烈的渴望。毯子从他的肩头滑落，在腰上绕成一圈。Malcolm的双手捧着他的脸颊，那只假手与他的肉手形成了如此奇异的对比，但这也是他独一无二的Malcolm。Damien抓着他的身体两侧，把Malcolm紧紧抱住。他是如此的温暖。强健的肌肉在手指之下屈伸着，起伏着，而他在Malcolm的嘴里呻吟着。突然，他想要获得主导。他快速把脚一伸，把Malcolm掀翻到一边，让他的后背撞在沙发上。Damien爬到他身上，双腿固定着他的大腿两侧。他几乎是坐在对方的大腿上。黑发男人的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，但Damien很快又把他们的嘴唇碾在了一起。他一秒钟也离不开对方。他的一只手牢牢地按着对方的锁骨，手指掐着肩颈交接的凹处。他把Malcolm死死地锁在他和沙发之间。他们顽皮地轻咬着对方，在热烈的激吻和轻柔缠绵的吻之间来回变换。Damien本想让他们两人“慢慢来”的打算，被他一股脑地扔出窗外。他苍白的手指摸到了Malcolm的衬衫最上面一颗扣子。然而就在这时，电话突然响了，声音在安静的室内大得出奇，足够把人吓得弹起来。他们一下子分开了，就像遭到了电击一样。

似乎整个宇宙都对他们有另外的计划。Damien仍然半丝不挪地坐在他的腿上，Malcolm抬起臀部去抓他的手机。是Eobard。Damien呻吟一声，把脑袋埋在对方的肩膀上。Malcolm叹了一口气，然后打开扬声器接听。

“怎……怎么？”

“你怎么气喘吁吁的？”Thawne问。他的语气中带着明显的怀疑。

“什……什么？”Malcolm清了一下嗓子。“我不明白你在说什么。”

“你是个超烂的骗子，Merlyn。”Eobard明白了什么似的说。

“你想干嘛，Eobard？电话是你打过来的。”

“请别告诉我，我不巧地打搅了你和Darhk的‘好事’。”

“什……什么？！”Malcolm结巴了起来，而Damien抬起头，呵呵地笑起来。

“没错，我现在已经让他弯下腰了。你想要什么，Eobard？” Damien厚脸皮地说。Malcolm满脸通红地瞪着他，而Damien只是吻了吻他的嘴角，咧嘴一笑。

“我分不清你是不是认真的。”

“怎么，你嫉妒了？”Damien挪揄道。

“我唯一嫉妒的就是你们两个有很多空闲时间可以尽情地操。”Eovard说。

“噫——他说了一个不好的词。”Damien教训道。“再说了，你是个极速者，任何时间对你来说都很空闲。”

“我们能不能说说这通电话的重点，Eobard？”Malcolm打断了他们两人的话。

极速者清了清喉咙，“我有好消息要告诉你们。”

“关于？”Malcolm问。

“如果我告诉你们，还有另一种方法可以赢得他们的信任呢？”

Damien和Malcolm对视一眼。

“怎么说？”金发男人问。

在Eobard与刺客们分享了他的新信息的几个小时后，他们沿着人行道向目标人物的房子走去。他们的肩上挎着旅行包，包里装着衣服和过夜的必需品。他们一左一右，肩挨着肩。Malcolm碰到了对方的手，于是他把指尖穿过另一人的手指，十指相扣。金发男人低头瞥了一眼他们锁在一起的手，又抬头看了看Malcolm。黑发男人正向他微笑。那是他从未在他身上看到过的那种纯粹而近乎钟爱的温情一笑。Damien感到一股暖流淌过全身，更准确地说，是泛上他的脸颊。他的嘴角不由自主地卷了起来。

“这挺奇怪的，不是吗？”Damien问，因为，怎么说呢，这一切对他来说都是全新的。他感觉自己就像与人生中第一位男友走在一起的毛头小子。但不管怎么说，这看起来又并不奇怪。

“不，一切很完美。”Malcolm安抚着，轻轻捏了一下两人的手。

“的确如此。”Damien肯定道。

“准备好了吗？”他们来到巨大的前门面前，Malcolm转身问Damien。

“我们真的有选择吗？我的意思是，我很高兴计划变了，但这并不能让所有事变得不那么烦人。”

“嗯，不过今天的大部分时候我们都会在庆祝节日，所以就这样办吧。”Malcolm自上而下抚摸着Damien的后背，这让金发男人浑身一颤。他一定会习惯Malcolm的触碰。“在这之后，就按计划来。”

“是啊，按计划。”Damien在拍门前叹了口气。

过了一会儿后，Evan打开了门，绽放出灿烂的笑容，“啊！你们好啊，亲爱的！”

Damien在脸上扯出了一个逼真的假笑，竭尽全力不去想对方迫使Malcolm与之一夜风流的场景。

Evan拥抱了Damien，在他的脸颊上亲了一下。“进来吧，进来吧。豪华轿车几分钟就到。”Damien走进对方的家中，身后跟着Malcolm。Cyrus一路顺溜地走下楼梯，对着夫夫二人微笑。

“很高兴见到两位。”高个子男人说。他在楼梯底部与二人汇合，接着把Damien拉入了一个拥抱。这个拥抱的时间看起来比实际必须的更长。他热情地微笑着，然后向后退了一步。

“你好吗？”当Cyrus也拥抱Malcolm时，黑发男人说。

“好极了。你们留下来小住一晚真是太让人兴奋了。我来带你们去看看客房。”他说着，示意他们跟着他上楼。Damien挽着Malcolm的胳膊往上走。他们身后跟着Evan。他带着他们从房子的左翼走过大厅，右转，打开了一扇门。“到了。”他说。

房间很大，有一张豪华的加州大床，地上铺着毛皮地毯，一个壁炉，几张沙发和椅子。十分漂亮。

“这里真是太好看了。”Malcolm称赞道。

“去吧，花点时间把你们的东西放一下。我们就在楼下。”Evan朝Malcolm眨眨眼，向他放电。

Damien翻了个白眼，然后把包放在昂贵的床单上。Malcolm在Evan和Cyrus暂时离开之前就看到了他这一反应。Malcolm把自己的包放在Damien的旁边，坐在他身旁的床上。他的眉毛皱在一起，一脸沉思状。Damien暴力地打开他的包，转身把衣服一股脑塞进靠墙的高级梳妆台里。“你一脸便秘的样子是怎么了？”Damien的语气比他的本意更严厉一点。

Malcolm轻声笑了起来，环抱双臂，“你吃醋了？”

Damien立刻转过身来，瞪着他。“吃醋？别自作多情了。”

“我觉得你在吃醋。”他了然地说。

Damien嗤之以鼻，“那太可笑了。”

“啊......我现在明白了。”Malcolm说，像是发现了什么似的。“你的手。”

“Malcolm，我真的很讨厌你会觉得……”Damien一边继续忙着整理行李，一边反驳。

“在我告诉你Evan吻我的事后，你捏碎了一个杯子。你这么做是因为你很生气……事实上是嫉妒。现在就说得通了。”

Damien叹了口气，继续背对着Malcolm，因为他说的完全正确。但他不想谈论他的脆弱时刻。这太尴尬了。突然，他感觉有两只胳膊环住了他的腰。他紧张了一秒钟，但当他感到Malcolm的胸膛贴上他的背时，他就立刻放松了。黑发男人正抱着他，其他一切都无所谓了。

“我要是知道你会这样，我就不告诉你了。”Malcolm贴着他的后颈喃喃地说，使他的颈部细毛竖了起来，一串新生的鸡皮疙瘩在他的皮肤上掠过。“我不想你受伤。”

Damien吞了吞口水，因为他已经很久没有这样了。他不知道该如何反应。他只知道Malcolm给他的感觉，而他很喜欢。“没事的。它就这么发生了，我应该更好地控制自己。以后不会了。”

“你究竟有多确定？因为一秒钟之前，你看起来想把Evan给杀了。”Malcolm笑着。

Damien用手肘戳了一下他身体的侧面。“打住。”

Malcolm笑了笑。“好吧，好吧。我不会再说什么了。”他吻了吻他的后颈，然后拉开了距离。“除了这样的你挺性感的。”

Damien睁大了眼睛，转过身来。“是吗？”他不敢相信地问。

“没错。”Malcolm用低沉的嗓音说。

下一秒Damien立刻抓住Malcolm，把他推到最近的一面墙上。他擒住Malcolm的嘴，吸吮着他的下唇，请求“进入”的允许。黑发男人的嘴张开了。在Damien探索他的口腔时，他们交换着气息。高热在他的身体里蔓延。他紧紧地抓住Malcolm，用力地吻他，就像他一直以来无时无刻不在渴望这样。这样的感觉真好，放开自己，接受顺其自然的一切。他在过去的几天里一直在和自己作斗争，否认自己真正想要的东西。而此刻，这一切感觉起来是对的。

有人在门口清了清嗓子。Damien往后一跳，他们都把目光射向门外。站在那里的是Cyrus，他灰白的胡须下藏着几乎掩饰不住的笑。“车到了。”

Damien一手叉腰，一手捂着嘴。他低着头，避开Cyrus火热的凝视。Malcolm咳嗽一声，窘迫地变换了一下脚的站姿。紧张而尴尬的氛围笼罩着他们。

“我们马上下来。”Malcolm说着，飞快地看了Cyrus一眼。年长的男人点点头，最后看了一眼Damien，然后消失在楼下。

“这状况越来越无聊了。我们需要找个地方独处，不受任何干扰，不被任何人打搅。”

Malcolm点了点头：“同意。独处时间。”他叹了口气。

Damien向前倾身。他的嘴唇刷过Malcolm的耳垂，低声说：“你应该小心地同意一些事，Merlyn，我想你还没有完全准备好我将要对你做的事。”

Malcolm的眼睛嗖得睁大，眉毛上挑。他给了他一个近乎羞涩的微笑，但对方的眼睛里有些东西，似乎在他的眼睛里寻找着什么。Damien动身正要走出房间，但对方抓住了他的手腕。“我希望你知道，这不是我想要的全部。”

Damien定住了。他凝视了Malcolm良久，接着点点头。“我很高兴听到这个。”没有讽刺，没有嘲笑。他清了一下嗓子，“在他们开始怀疑我们在做什么之前，快来吧。我们不想再给他们任何想法。”

Malcolm的嘴角一弯，“好啊，没问题。”

他们走出房间下了楼梯。当他们走到楼梯底部与那对夫夫汇合时，两人正在开门。

“伙计们准备好了吗？”Evan兴高采烈地说。

“当然。”Damien附赠了一枚假笑。

他们离开房子，爬上了光滑的黑色豪华轿车。他们在去市中心的路上聊着天，分享着故事。他们一到了那里，他们的司机就把车开到人行道上方便他们下车。Damien惊讶于这个小镇对圣诞节的热情。他们真的是全力以赴。成串的彩灯悬挂缠绕着灯杆和树木，连接着一个又一个特许经营的摊位。四处开展着各种娱乐游戏，Damien还看到了几辆马车，车前配备着几匹皮毛亮丽的白马。一个大型的彩色摩天轮高高矗立在集市上。圣诞的音乐和蓬松的雪花一齐在空中飘扬，各类香料和热巧克力的味道在人群中乘风吹拂。这给Damien带来了一股怀旧感，让他想起了和他的家人一起度过的圣诞节的早晨。

Damien并未意识到自己正一动不动地伫立在雪地上，直到他感觉到一只手抚上自己的后腰。

“嘿，你没事吧？”Malcolm问道。他的眼睛里闪烁着担忧的目光。

Damien点点头：“没事，我很好。只是......”他找不到合适的词句。于是他摇了摇头，“我现在很好。”他笑了笑，轻轻摩挲着Malcolm的脸颊。黑发男人亲吻了他的额头，Damien让自己靠了上去。

“那就来吧。”他说着，伸出一只戴着手套的手。Damien握住它，靠得与对方更近。

“那么你想先做什么？”Malcolm问那对夫夫。

“嗯，我们可以吃点东西，也许可以参加一些游戏，不过我真正想做的是坐着马车去公园里赏灯。哦，不过八点他们要在镇子中央举行点灯仪式，我希望到时候咱们能到场。每个人都会庆祝，情侣们会接吻。真的很神奇。”Evan兴奋地说。他挽着Cyrus的手臂，满脸笑容。

这仍然让人很难相信他是一个训练有素的特工，一个掌控安全和保密的高手。Cyrus似乎更像那种类型。有时这让Damien很困惑。他认为这可能是一种情报手段，为了显得不那么有威胁性，让对手放松警惕，然后再像蛇一样，精准出击。不管那是什么，Eobard似乎认为他对他们的喜爱是真心的。

“啊，当然了。带我们去看看吧。”Malcolm说。

他们停下来买了一个椒盐饼和一些咖啡。大家在各处逛来逛去，每对夫夫都手牵着手，欣赏着彩灯。Evan和Cyrus在集市上看到了他们的一些朋友，并向他人们介绍了两位刺客。他们交际了一会儿，最后，Damien感到越来越无聊，漫漫踱着步走开了，而Malcolm则继续在社交。他去玩了几个游戏，包括向气球投掷飞镖。当然，他很擅长这个。他不费吹灰之力赢下了一堆奖品，然后把奖品送给了一旁瞪大眼睛观看的孩子们。

在游戏的间隙，他的眼睛在人群中搜寻着Malcolm，发现他正在和Evan交谈。矮个子男人倾身在黑发男人的耳边低语了些什么。他握住自己的手腕，挤出人群。Damien感觉到怒火在内心燃烧，全身的血液滚烫地奔腾。他推开几个人，他在人群中自如地穿行，以一个舒适的距离跟在两人身后。他不想让自己的举动太明显，也不想引起怀疑。Damien确信自己的行为不是在跟踪。如果Evan私下里有话要对Malcolm说，那么这事也涉及到他。他们仍然在执行任务。Evan在一个热巧克力摊位附近停了下来，Damien滑到了它可以藏身的帐篷后面，完美地隐藏在蓝布后面。

“那么。”他听到Evan说。

“那么。”Malcolm语气平稳地回答。

“你和你丈夫说了我们的事吗？”

Damien挑高了眉毛。

“说过了。”

* * *

“然后呢？”他的声音中充满了希望的期待，这让Damien的胃不舒服地拧了一下。

“他说没关系。只要我告诉他我和谁在一起，什么时候在一起，他似乎没有意见。”金发男人气得冒烟，把双臂交叉在胸前。他知道Malcolm在撒谎。但这并不能阻止Damien对Evan的恨意。因为对于Evan来说，这就是真的，就好像Malcolm真的会给这个混蛋缠绵的时间一样。

Evan兴奋地大笑起来。Damien听到了Evan亲吻Malcolm的声音，他反射性地攥住外套的袖子。杀死对方的冲动淹没了他的感官。两唇咂磨的时间远远超过了Damien能忍受的范围。他在咬紧牙根，力道大得几乎让人害怕牙齿会碎掉。他不知道他们还要互相吸吮对方的脸多久，于是趁机在飘扬的帐篷周围窥视。他看到两人站得难以置信地近，双臂搂抱着对方。Malcolm看上去充满激情，仿佛他亲吻的是Damien。他气得发出一声低低的咆哮。终于，有人叫了Evan一声，两人分开了。绿眼睛男人收拾好精神，向一个陌生人挥挥手。

“我要去跟Williams博士问个好，晚些见？”Evan对Malcolm说。

刺客点点头。“当然。晚些见。”

Evan靠上前，在他的嘴唇上飞快地吻了一下，然后离开了。Damien退了几步。他不太确定自己现在是否能应对好刚刚的情况。他认为走一小段路会有助于理清思绪。这并不针对Malcolm个人，他只是不信赖自己现在的情绪。他转过身，只见Malcolm就站在他面前。Damien吓得大叫一声，手捂住胸口。

“你在做什么？”Malcolm好奇地问。

“你怎么会……？”他环顾四周，一头雾水。

Malcolm咯咯地笑着。“我想你应该看到了一切。或者至少你听到了一切？”

Damien颤抖地呼出一口气。“是的，没错。”

“那你为什么要偷听？”Malcolm脸上带着难为情的笑容问。

“我没有。我是在照应你的后背。收集信息。仅此而已。”Damien嗤之以鼻地哼了一声，手臂环抱在胸前，抬高了下巴。

“是啊，当然啦。”他一副看得出他在说谎却又觉得好笑的样子。“郑重声明，那是为了演戏。没别的意思。”

Damien在对方的胳膊上捶了一拳，“闭嘴。我知道。”他不高兴地说。

对方的脸上绽放出一个大大的灿烂笑容。“你又吃醋了。”他道出一个陈述。

Damien感到一股热血因为一个截然不同的原因涌上脑门。“

我说了我在收集信息。这是一个任务，而我是一个专业的人。”

“那我就说说我怎么知道你在吃醋的。第一，你跟踪我。”Malcolm说着，把手放上Damien的臀部把他拉近。金发男人瞪着他，“我没有。”

“第二，你的眉头拧在一起了。就这儿。”他轻轻戳了一下他眼睛中间的位置。“你的脸整个都红了，看起来像你很窘迫，但我知道你并非如此，更像是你还有五秒钟就能把你仇恨的对象活剥了。我知道你完全可以做到这一点。”Damien喷出一声轻笑，摇摇头。“而且你的全身都会紧张起来。就像最轻微的动作都会让你爆炸一样。”他吻了吻他的下巴。“我觉得这太不可思议了......”

“这让你想来一场热辣肮脏的性爱？”Damien插了一嘴，Malcolm的舌头一下就打结了。他冷静的外表在他的手指间支离破碎。他张了张嘴，但很快又闭上了。这次Damien笑了，为局面的反转感到十分愉悦。他用手指捋了捋Malcolm沾满雪粉的头发。“承认了吧。”

“你干嘛非得这么下流？”Malcolm气乎乎地问。不过这只是他掩饰尴尬的方式。

“但那是你想要的，对不？”

“嗯，是的，但是……”

“那好，我可不是随随便便就滚到床上去的人。你至少还要付出一些努力。来吧，我敢打赌，我可以在掷糖环上打败你。”Damien的指头扣住Malcolm的手指，拽着他往游戏摊位走去。Malcolm只是爱怜地摇摇头，然后他们一起玩了几轮掷环游戏。

结果几轮下来什么结果也没比出来，因为他们两人全程都没有任何一环失误，所以他们继续打成平手。在“跳帐篷”以及第三场，甚至更多场的比赛后，Damien赢得了一顶猩红的圣诞帽，还把它戴在了头上。这一举动没有任何理由，他只是没有多想就这么做了。他能感觉到帽子向一边歪了一点，但这并没有影响他。然而，Malcolm呢，却为此大笑不止。Damien以为对方是在笑话他，但Malcolm最终搂住了他的肩膀，吻了吻他的太阳穴。Damien不一会儿发现，那是因为Malcolm觉得这样子“无与伦比的可爱”。唉，这就更糟了，不过嘛，管它呢，他怎么可能真的觉得糟？

他们喝着啤酒，看着冰雕比赛，旁边的草坪上有现场乐队演奏。有一群人在欣赏表演，为比赛加油。没过多久，目标们又找到了他们。Evan对乘坐马车特别兴奋，而且也为他们保留了一辆。Damien和Malcolm踏进了那座珍珠白的马车，坐上红色的天鹅绒座椅。前面有一个驾驭马匹的司机，但他并没在他们身上投注任何注意力。Cyrus和Evan爬上了他们前面的一辆马车。显然，他们将坐着马车穿过公园里一个较偏远僻静的地方，四周覆盖着树木，而乘客们观看灯光秀。这似乎稍稍有点过了，但他们真的没有选择。司机在Cyrus和Evan的马车开动并消失在小路上的几分钟后发车了。Damien向后靠在座位上，而Malcolm往他身边挪得更近一点。现在天色渐渐暗了下来，太阳已经大半隐没在地平线下。天空已经变成了深蓝色，近乎是黑色的。但是明亮的霓虹灯光出现在他们前方。景色漂亮极了：红的，白的，黄的，蓝的，一系列的缤纷色彩，照亮了整个森林。现在唯一能听到的声音是人群中微弱的喧闹声和现场乐队的乐器声。他们轮流演唱着他们的原创歌曲，堪称圣诞经典。除此之外，大部分时间都很宁静。

“所以。”Malcolm开始了话题。他呼出的空气在寒冷的温度中如一阵袅袅烟云。他看了看Damien。“我一直对有件事很好奇。”

“哦，老天啊，我就知道这一刻会来……”他叹了口气。

Malcolm咯咯直笑，“是啊，你还欠我两个问题呢。”

金发男人打了个寒颤：“好吧好吧。你想知道什么？”

Malcolm在座位上扭了扭身子，把全部的注意力都转移到对方身上，“这其实是你提出来的，从那时起，我就一直在想这个问题。”

“哦？”

“Ra’s al Ghul。”

这一回Damien哈哈大笑。“现在是谁在吃醋？”

“不是吃醋。只是很困惑。很难想象Ra’s al Ghul会有这样的情感关系。尤其是和你。”

“嗯，就像我已经提到过的，他救过我的命，把我带到了Nanda Parbat。作为报答他的救命之恩，我发誓加入联盟。那时候，好吧，那时Ra’s还没当上Ra’s。他在联盟里的名字是Rajul-Aljalid，意思是‘冰人’。当时他把我介绍给‘恶魔之首’，然后就把我们分配为搭档了。我们经过了严格的训练，很明显你知道的，一开始的时候，Rajul是那种封闭阴郁的那种类型，而我整个人为他深深陷了进去。”

“真的？”Malcolm挑着眉毛问道。

“是的，他救了我的命。在当时，我从未见过这样高超的技巧和冷静的风度。其他联盟成员都很怕他，但我却无比的迷恋。当然，他也很有魅力，有一种冷冰冰的，拒人千里的气质。我表明了自己被他吸引的事实。但无论我怎么努力，他都不肯给我回应。我记得我喜欢他这一点。我喜欢那个追求的过程。”Damien解释道。“然而，尽管我不断晋升而他一贯拒绝，我们还是变得越来越亲近。我们有着共同点，互相信任。我们一起奋斗，而这种方式可以把人联系在一起。花了五年时间，他终于屈服了。那完全是出乎意料的，他带着明确的目的走进房间。一般来说，我知道那样走进来之后一定会跟着一段话，就像我做错了什么一样。但他只是抓住我，开始亲我。在那之后，我们就……约会了，我想这就是你指称的那个字眼。”

“你曾经爱过他吗？”Malcolm的蓝眼睛在寻找着什么。Damien阴沉而冷酷地笑了。

“爱过。”他承认，看着前方。“但我觉得自己被背叛了。”

“因为他被选中，而不是你？”

“我当然对他被选中这件事生气，当然了。但用‘失望’在这里形容更贴切。不要误会我的意思，我很为他高兴。我真的很高兴。因为我知道这对他意味着什么。但我也觉得这是我应得的。因为我也跟他一样努力地工作，为联盟流血牺牲，甚至成为了Ra’s的骑手之一。但Ra’s始终偏爱Rajul。我对Ra’s产生了不满。我把我的想法告诉了其他联盟成员，Ra’s很不高兴。他认为我试图策反其他联盟成员与他作对，所以他让Rajul来杀我。所以他就来杀我了。像一个彻头彻尾的士兵。就像我对他来说什么也不是。”

“但你逃走了。”Malcolm补充道。

“是的，我想我们的友谊对他来说终究是有点意义的。他在做出最后一击之前犹豫了一下，这让我有足够的时间逃走。但我猜他很后悔这个决定，因为从那时起，他就一直在追杀我。尤其是我创造了HIVE之后，对他的威胁更大了。在经历了多次暗杀之后，你就会有一种被背叛的认识。”

“听起来太可怕了。”

“唉，你过着这样一种生活，背叛和心碎总是随之而来。这就是为什么管理期望值很重要。”Damien耸耸肩，“你总是要做好准备另一只鞋也会掉下来。”

Malcolm点了点头，“是啊。我明白确实是这样的。但是......”他将戴着手套的手指穿过Damien的手指。“这一切都不必如此。不会太久了。”

“你是什么意思？”Damien问。

“等我们拿到剩下的碎片，改写现实之后，你就不必担心随时提防身后，等待另一只鞋也掉下来。”

“Malcolm，有时候你最不讨厌的人其实是你最需要担心的人。”Damien说。这是他在Rajul身上学到的，以及很多很多曾经的人。他遇见过自己确实很爱的人，同时那些也是背叛他的人。这是一个致命的错误。

“并不总是这样的。Ruve不是这样的，或者Rebecca，或是我们的孩子们，我也不会是这样的。”Malcolm说着，他的眼神看起来很认真，真真切切的。“当我们创造新的世界的时候，我们将成为王者，所有曾经伤害过我们而且幸存下来的人，都将从这个世界上一劳永逸地抹去。而每一个值得活下来的人，都会活下去。这是我们最终获得幸福的机会。”

“是啊，这听起来真是甜蜜。”Damien说着，把他们纠缠在一起的手伸向唇边，亲吻了一下Malcolm的手。“话说回来，我以前不曾认为你是那种乐观型的人。”

“自信型的人，我想是这个词。我很有信心事情一定会对我们有利。”Malcolm回答。

“是什么让你这么肯定？”Damien倾身向前。

“因为我们终于走到了一起。因此，这个世界应当非常非常害怕我们。”Malcolm凑得很近，他们的嘴唇轻轻擦过，给Damien的唇上引来了一道温和的静电。

Damien黑暗地咧嘴一笑，“我喜欢这个概念。”他深深地吻着对方，“强强联合，一对超级伴侣。”

Malcolm赞赏地哼了一声，然后又擒住了他的唇。他扣住Damien的脑袋一侧，手掌温暖着他那张被寒风吹红的脸。而Damien更多地倚靠在Malcolm身上，想要靠得更近，吸收更多对方的温暖。这是他感到最舒服的地方。他已经很久没有对别人有过这样的感觉了。Malcolm懂他，他们很相似。和这个男人在一起，他可以做自己。亲吻Malcolm的感觉很熟悉，就像他一辈子都在做这件事。就好像他们生来就该被彼此亲吻一样。尽管它听上去老套又俗气，就像你在那些糟糕的爱情电影里看到的多愁善感的东西，或者你在书里读到的那些，但是在他们之间，不论从哪个角度来看，这些都如此的美好。曾经，他否认这些感觉，而且有时他拼命地想让事情回到原来的样子，那时他们互相憎恨，一想到要同处一室，他的胃就会拧在一起。然而一旦他接受了这个世界没有Malcolm将大不一样，一切就变得容易多了。也许他应该保持警惕，为那只谚语中的“鞋子”做好准备，但同时，这样敞开心扉的感觉让他无比舒畅。就像过度疲劳的肌肉终于可以休息了。他在这一吻中微笑着。那些被解放的蝴蝶在他的胃里成群起舞，他的心悸动不止。

在乘坐马车的剩下时间里，他们拥吻着，分享着彼此过去中那些可爱的、被遗忘的故事。那只是一些毫无意义的事情，比如尴尬的时刻和最糟糕的约会。但他们笑得很开心，Damien甚至不记得上一个让他真心大笑的人是谁。直到现在，他才知道自己有多怀念和别人开玩笑的日子。此外，Malcolm的酒窝成为了他新晋的最爱，他愿意抓住任何机会得以一窥。

当马车驶回公园，靠近人群时，Evan和Cyrus正在等他们。他们爬下马车，和那对夫妇一起坐下来。

“所以，你们觉得怎么样？”Evan问。

“棒极了。”Damien说，用相比过去前所未有的力道地崩出一个大大的笑容。“很浪漫。”

“可不是吗？”Evan微笑着，低头看了一眼手表。“离点树灯还有三十分钟。我们去坐摩天轮吧。”

“好啊，听起来很有趣。”Malcolm说。

“只不过。”Cyrus发话了，Damien的眉毛向上扭了起来。“我们在考虑换夫。只是想单独了解一下对方。”

Damien的下巴掉了一截。他用尽了所有的意志力才没有露出一副酸溜溜的表情。他们的“进步”是如此明显。他无法相信他们的胆量。他重重地咽了一下口水，努力控制自己的情绪。“哦，那谁和我一起？”Damien大笑着，但完全是被迫的。实际上更多的是在向外呼气。

“我。”Cyrus自告奋勇。“接下来一定会很有趣。”

Damien硬着头皮点了点头。“好极了，听起来这样安排很好。”

“不过，那是如果你丈夫没问题的话。”Cyrus几乎是后知后觉地补充道。“我不需要他的同意”，Damien想说，但还是看向Malcolm。

黑发男人清了清嗓子，微笑了一下。Damien现在足够了解他，知道那是不真心的；完全出于被迫，就像他一样。他也能从他那紧咬的下颚看出，他正在克制某种情绪或冲动。“当然，我不介意。”

“我们走吧？”Damien朝Cyrus打了个手势，他们开始向摩天轮走去。目标人物离他很近，肩膀几乎碰在一起。金发男人快速从肩膀上投去一眼，看到Evan正紧紧贴在Malcolm身边。他觉得自己的肌肉无端端地绷紧了，然后他想起了Malcolm说的话。他有这么容易一眼被看透吗？几秒钟后，他感觉到有双眼睛在盯着他，于是他看了Cyrus一眼。他的黑眼睛在他身上上上下下地扫视着，然后定格在他的脸上。

“你没事吧？”Cyrus十分轻声地问。

“嗯？”Damien差点没听清。他太沉浸于自己的思绪中。“哦，是的，我很好。我只是在想这个集市有多美。这个小镇很有圣诞节情怀。真是让人......耳目一新。我已经很久没有这样庆祝过圣诞节了。”

Cyrus点了点头：“确实如此。从去年开始，一些东西发生了变化。能与你们两人分别相处，真是令人兴奋。”

Damien两手插进口袋里。“谢谢你。我很高兴来到这里。”

“我希望我没有太过份，但我实在是忍不住了。”他呼出一声轻笑。“你是我见过的最美丽的人。”

Damien的下巴掉了一截。他的眉毛几乎提到了发际线上。“我？”他呆呆地问。

Cyrus又笑了起来。“没错，我一直都这么觉得。我只是觉得我们之前还不太了解对方，这样说不太合适，但考虑了一些日子后，我还是忍不住了。”

这倒是很意外。他花了好一会儿才想好接下来的话。“我可以跟你坦白吗？”他决定问。

“当然。”

“这可能没什么，但Malcolm提到你在圣诞聚会上似乎在和他调情。他说你们都喝醉了，没什么好担心的，但我不禁觉得你对Malcolm也有这样的想法。所以你这样对我说的时候，我只是有点震惊。我之前一点也不知道。”Damien说。

Cyrus点了点头，“嗯，我确实觉得你丈夫很有魅力，如果要我说实话，我当时的确‘就是’在和他调情。但是你，说起来很尴尬，我被你惊艳得慌了神。我不知道该怎么告诉你，你有多美。”

Damien觉得自己的脸越来越热。被人称作“美丽的”比什么都尴尬。很多人都没办法对他说完这句话同时还活得好好的。他清了清嗓子，脸上扯出一个紧绷的笑容。“我真是受宠若惊。我......我不知道该说什么了。”

“你什么都不必说了。这是我一时的放纵。请原谅我。”

Damien就自己该如何反应做着心理斗争。他是应该让对方开心还是完全转移话题？即使计划改变了，他是否还应该努力赢得他们的信任？让他们放松警惕？这似乎更合乎逻辑。每一个欺骗，每一个出击和反击都很重要。但这仍不代表他必须喜欢。他讨厌被物化。那是一种侮辱。他知道，让Cyrus愉悦、玩弄他的幻想是Eobard所希望的。他甚至希望自己之前能把耳机塞进来，他需要一点动力来继续朝这个方向前进。但Malcolm说服了Eobard，他们可以自己完成这件事，而且这样可以压缩目标人物发现这一通讯技术的风险。Damien的手搂上Cyrus的胳膊，换上了他最迷人的笑容。“没有必要道歉。我觉得这......很刺激。”

“哦？”他的眼睛比以往时候更暗了，如果这可能的话。

“是啊，被别人说我有多惊艳是件再好不过的事了。这样我就放心了，我老公并没有因为我们结了婚而撒谎。”

Cyrus大笑，“我可以保证他并没有撒谎。”

“知道这个真好。”

“我可以问你件事吗？”Cyrus在他们排队等待坐摩天轮的时候问道。他们前面没有很多人。他们将有时间赶上点亮树灯。

“不，你不可以。”Damien开了句玩笑，然后平视着看了他一眼，“只管问。”

Cyrus大笑，然后转向他。“你和Malcolm的关系是怎样的？你们是互为专一的吗？”

Damien咬牙切齿，但几乎没有表现出来。“事实证明，最近发生了变化。”

Cyrus的脸上绽放出笑容，这是自Damien认识他以来最开心的样子。“太好了。这是我今天听到的最好的消息。”

“所以，我猜你们也不是互为专一的。”Damien说。他当然知道。

Cyrus摇了摇头。“很敏锐，Darhk先生。你相当敏锐。”

“也就是说...... ”Damien开口说，他有点希望自己不说出来。

“也就是说，如果你愿意的话，我愿意和你交往。”他说。

“我……”Damien本要说点什么，但售票处的人叫他们爬上座舱。这时候Damien才意识到他们就是下一个。于是他挪到座位上，对着已经在注视着他的Malcolm投去最后一瞥。尽管对方掩饰得非常好，他还是能看出黑发男人在Evan面前很不自在。Damien冲他眨巴了其中一只眼睛，用他自己的方式安慰对方。Malcolm无声地点点头，接着机器操作员把铁棒固定在他们的腰上。没过多久，他们就升到了空中。在升至最顶端时，载着他们的机器停了下来。金发男人不得不承认上面的风景相当美。他可以看到整个集市，圣诞彩灯以及其他的所有。如果此时他和Malcolm一起分享这一切一定会更好。

“这上面真美。”Cyrus说。他的手掌很顺溜地移过去覆上Damien正放在安全杆上的手。Drahk低头看了看他们的手，又抬头看了看Cyrus。那个与他相比年轻得多的男人凑近他，深黑色的眼睛盯着他的嘴唇。Damien咽了一下唾沫。“这是你想要的吗？”另一人不厌其烦地问。Damien僵硬地点了点头。

“是的，我想。”难道他还有别的选项？

Cyrus吻了上来。这感觉和亲吻Malcolm迥然不同。这个吻能感觉到面部胡须，刺痒但并不那么舒服。Cyrus的嘴唇慵懒地移动着，十分缓慢，不紧不慢，但亲密无间。就好像他在把Damien像盒子一样打开，伸进去寻找值得等待的东西，在他的防线中寻找攻击的缝隙。而Malcolm的吻则是熟悉的，充满渴望的，饱含爱意的。这让他感觉自己又回到了初恋的少年时代。同样那句话，就算说这很俗气什么的也罢，但他历经多年的等待才再次感受到这个。Cyrus是陌生的，就像他和别人的每一次一夜情。没有任何感情。而这一次，甚至没有任何性吸引力。他当然很好看，但Damien并不“想要”他。

尽管如此，他还是跟着演了下去。他回吻Cyrus，手顺着他的下颌线条，放在他的后颈上。当烟花的雷鸣声在他们上方爆炸时，Cyrus一惊之下拉开了距离。他们抬头看了看满是绚丽色彩的天空。Cyrus笑着，“这意味着是点树灯的时候了。”他用低沉的声音说，听起来更像是胸中的轰鸣。

Damien点头，“这太神奇了。”

“可不是吗？”他用陈述的语气说。正在这时座舱再次开始移动，他们降到地上。Cyrus率先滑了出来，向Damien伸出一只手。金发男人握住了它。他们在底部等着Malcolm和Evan。当两人爬出游乐设施时，Evan用手指穿过Cyrus的手指，好像他在同一时刻并不只是在亲吻Malcolm。“你们准备好参加圣诞树的点灯仪式了吗？”他问两人。

Damien立刻像磁铁一样“吸”到了黑发男人身边，伸手环住他的腰，把他紧紧抱住。直到那一刻，他才意识到自己如此迫切地需要对Malcolm的触碰。Damien俯身吻了他。他感觉到Malcolm在那一吻中微笑着，然后分开了。

“没错，我们准备好了。”

“那就来吧。”Evan带着他们来到公园的中心，那里已经围了一群人。Damien认为站在树前穿得像圣诞老人的那位是镇长，如果他没记错对方的面孔的话。他正在做一些关于节假的宏伟致辞，以及关于圣诞节的真正意义。平凡的标志性词藻。Evan和Cyrus把他们领到了人群的前面，似乎这些都是在社区里有影响力的特权。两对璧人并排站着，Evan紧紧贴在Cyrus身边。Damien只是简单地牵起Malcolm的手，而Malcolm捏了捏。

“让我们开始倒数吧，大伙们！”镇长用他那快乐的圣诞老人的声音说道。

众人一片欢呼。

“所有人一起来……10……9……8……7……” 他开始倒数了，小镇居民也跟着他一起高呼：“3……2……1 ”

身边的那个“精灵”是他的妻子，穿着一整套经典的绿色衣服，戴着尖尖的耳朵。她来到树后插上电源。耸立了四十多英尺高的巨型圣诞树瞬间光芒万丈，十分壮观。人群欢呼沸腾，掌声热烈。很多人已经在亲吻他们的爱人。还有的人把自己的爱侣和孩子们拉近，紧紧相拥。Damien向Malcolm投去一个眼神。他抓住他的胳膊，将他拉向自己。Malcolm已经向前倾身去捧他的脸。当他们的嘴唇，感觉就像引发了一场宇宙大爆炸。一切都感觉顺着正确的轨道，此时此刻，一瞬万年。背景音乐中响起了鼓声和喇叭声，奏鸣着一首美丽的庆祝交响曲。但这被两位刺客同时屏蔽在了二人世界之外。此刻不只是他们两人沉浸在对方的世界里。周围的景象就像舞会刚刚落幕后除夕夜。颇有一番韵味。

当活动即将结束，他们告别了此地，Evan邀请他们回他们的房子，喝上一杯，度过此夜。他们乘坐豪华轿车来到他们家，司机在车道边上停了下来。Cyrus和Evan第一个爬出来，Malcolm和Damien多逗留了几秒钟。后座上沉淀着一种紧张的气氛。计划虽然变了，但他们都不知道会在什么时候执行。Damien只希望越快越好，因为他的预感很不好。他们跟着Cyrus和Evan走进房子。他们坐在客厅里，聊了一会天，然后Evan让Malcolm帮他拿些酒，但Damien知道那是暗号。他重重地咽了口唾沫，主要是为了给自己做好心理建设，为接下来的事做好准备——不论是应对Cyrus和Evan的计划还是等待Eobard的新计划展开。无论是哪种，他都讨厌对即将发生之事的一无所知感。Malcolm起身，最后看了Damien一眼，然后消失在另一个房间里。这样一来，就剩下Damien和Cyrus两个人了。Damien发现自己极度强烈地抗拒与他独处。

Cyrus从另一张沙发上站起来，坐在Damien旁边。“我今晚度过得很愉快。”他开始说。

Damien点头。“我也是。”他停了一下，“嘿，我要感谢你们让我们感受到被如此热情地欢迎。这次搬家本身就很困难，但你们两个向我们敞开了家门。”他试着拖延时间，默默地祈祷Eobard赶紧插进来，着手他承诺的事。“还有延伸了伴侣关系...... ”他补充道。

“亲密关系。”Cyrus补充道。他一眨不眨地盯着Damien，眼神中充满了原始的饥渴。好像他用眼神就可以把对方扒个精光。

Damien轻轻点头，“是的，那个词。”他笑了笑。

Cyrus直接干脆地跳过了“假客套”，在他的脖子上轻轻一吻。这让他的脉搏猛地一跳。主要是因为他被一个他不信任的人亲吻了一个如此脆弱的位置。Cyrus向后靠了靠，分析着Damien的反应。实话实说，金发男人根本不知道该如何反应。因此，他只是微笑着用手指划过Cyrus浓密的黑发。Cyrus似乎把这当成了同意，顺着喉咙落下一连串细碎的吻，然后再慢慢往上。他轻轻吮吸着他耳朵下面娇嫩的皮肤。这让他浑身一颤。“我在想......”Cyrus开口说。Damien的头在那一刻已经变得有些模糊了。不过他仍是清醒的，如果必要的话，他时刻做好了出击的准备。但当你被一个性感火辣的男人以所有你喜欢的方式亲吻喉咙时，这种“晕乎乎”的正常生理反应是时有发生的。Damien清了清嗓子。

“你在想什么？”Damien问。

“嗯，更老实地说，我和Evan在想，我们全都在一起做。四个人一起。”Cyrus说着，凑向他苍白的喉部。他在他的脖子上轻咬了一口，作为这句话的结束。Damien一下子把手搭上对方的肩膀，指甲抠进Cyrus的外套里。这是一种条件反射，真的。对他来说，抠进外套里总比掐上对方的脖子要好得多。

“什么？”

“我们很喜欢你们两个，比你所知道的还要喜欢。自从我们见面后，我就想要你们两个人。”Cyrus坦然地说。

Damien早就有所怀疑了。这是相当明显的。但听着对方大声讲出来，就让这一点变得无限真实。他用鼻子深深吸了一口气，盯着Cyrus。尽管他的真实情绪在内心激荡着，但他还是露出了微笑。恨意正在他的胃里渐渐聚积，那种他已经很久没有体会到的仇恨。“真是这样吗？”他说着，故作羞赧。

“嗯哼。”他对着他的下巴哼了一声。

“如果我说我其实也一直在想同样的事，这会不会很奇怪？虽然我还没有和Malcolm说过，但我毫不怀疑他也有同样的感觉。”Damien说着，感觉整个舌头都是酸楚楚的。

“这是我今天听到的最棒的消息。”Cyrus笑着说。就在这时，Malcolm和Evan走了进来。年轻一点的男人牵着他的手腕，让他坐在沙发上。Damien注意到他们两手空空，这两个人一直计划着这一切。狡猾的混蛋。

“他加入吗？”Evan问。

Cyrus点头。“是的，亲爱的。”

Malcolm看着Damien。他看到Cyrus开始解开金发男人的大衣扣子，把它从肩膀上推下来。出于某种原因，Damien无法抬起他的眼睛。羞耻感在他的胸骨后沉淀着。这是他担心了好几天的事。这时房间里出现了一丝动静，他抬头看了一下。Evan把Malcolm仰躺着推倒在沙发上，爬到他的大腿上。他把腿安在对方的臀部两侧。Damien可以看到他正俯下身子亲吻他。他咬紧了下巴。Cyrus正努力脱掉他的西装外套，最后解开他白色礼服衬衫的扣子，露出苍白的皮肤。另一个男人一刻也不耽搁，他用手抚摸着Damien的胸膛。他轻轻擦过他的乳头，这让金发男人喘息着重重吞咽了一下。Cyrus咧嘴一笑，凑过去在他的脖子和锁骨上落下一个又一个吻。他似乎很喜欢Damien的反应，指腹轻轻在他的乳头处画着圈，若即若离，似有似无，似是一种挑逗。Damien的胃部肌肉紧缩。他的大脑被一大堆的思绪和情绪侵袭着。和Cyrus做这件事是一回事，但同时Malcolm正在房间的另一边？这感觉很不对劲。

Cyrus突然将膝盖跪进Damien的两腿之间，突如其来的动作让他惊了一下。Cyrus的手在他的大腿上来回摸索着，然后向前伸手去解他的裤扣。Damien向Malcolm投去了一个惊恐的眼神。照他们的速度，Evan的上身已经不着寸缕，正坐在Malcolm的身上。他不知道那是什么时候发生的，他之前太专注于面前的Cyrus。就像背景中的一切都消失不见了。不幸的是，Damien对Malcolm的视线被Evan赤裸的背所遮挡。他无法相信这一切真的发生了。

正当Cyrus勉强解开了裤子上的纽扣，屋内突然传来一声巨响，伴随着东西碎裂的声音。刺耳的警报声响起，屋子里的每个人都被惊得跳了起来。三个带着黑色面具的人带着机枪冲进了房间，其中一人向天花板开枪，大喊着让他们退后。Evan和Cyrus已经站了起来，瞪大了眼睛。另一个人抓住Malcolm，把他们推到另一张沙发上。“给我坐下！”他喊道。

“怎么……”Evan刚要说话，但那人立刻端着机枪直指他的脸。

“给我他妈闭嘴！”

“我去搞定底楼，你去搞定顶楼。”第三个蒙面男说。

“明白。你盯着这些狗娘养的，确保他们不会干出什么幺蛾子。”其中两人走出了房间。剩下的那个人一直拿枪对准他们四个人。

“要是敢动一下，我就在你们身上开个洞，明白吗？”

他们点点头。在他身边，Evan的一呼一吸很沉重。他很害怕，这很明显。Damien能感觉到对方的身体在颤抖。而Damien自己咬着牙根。

Cyrus举着双手往前坐。“嘿，告诉我们你需要什么，我可以给你。”

“闭嘴！”盗贼威胁道。

另一个房间里传来了东西遭受撞击并破碎的声音。Damien听到了Cyrus的咆哮。

“你有什么问题吗，混蛋？”

“好了，嘿，大家都放松。我们不会做任何事情。”Malcolm说。“没必要威胁任何人。”

“这里的枪不在你手上。”那人随之用枪指着Malcolm。Damien并不太担心，他知道Malcolm能瞬间撂倒这个人。见鬼，他甚至一个人就能干掉这三个人。但眼下的一切需要发生。

“停止用枪指着我们的脸。”Cyrus的眼神满是威胁。

那人嘲笑了一声，然后用枪尾挑起了对方的下巴。Cyrus哼出一声，Damien迅速移到了坐垫的边缘，像是要准备进攻。“你准备干什么，金发仔？”

Evan抓住他的胳膊，给了Damien一个警告的眼神，似乎是想告诉Damien不要搅和进来。

“你们这些混蛋正在这里干什么？看起来像是在搞什么‘怪癖情趣’。”他在面具后面笑了起来，传出一种闷闷的声音。

“欢迎你加入。”Damien忍不住说了一嘴。Malcolm在沙发的另一边给了他一个眼神。

拿枪的人哈哈大笑。“你真他妈搞笑，伙计。”

Damien讽刺地笑笑。

“现在，我需要你们两个完全的诚实，在你们说话之前，我要你们好好考虑一下你们的答案，听到了吗？我知道‘碎片’的事。”那人说着，走近Evan和Cyrus。两人对此显得很惊讶。“我知道你们找到了它。我也知道你们小实验室的安保系统锁得就像十四岁的小处女一样紧。我知道没有办法能进去。”

“所以你相信我们把它藏在了我们家？这里的安保设施明显远不如Hijack，你究竟为什么认为这么贵重的东西会在这里？”Cyrus大着胆子说。

“哦，我们并不这样认为。我们只是想闯进来请你帮个忙。也许会拿走一些东西当纪念品。我知道你们这里也有一些相当值钱的东西。”他回答。“现在，如果你们能带我们直接走进Hijack，带我们看看那块漂亮的小碎片，我们将不甚感激。”

Evan呵呵地笑了，尽管泪水正在他的眼睛里打转，全身发抖。“显然你太低估我们了。你凭什么会认为我们会让你们拿走我们最珍贵的碎片。你要知道，我们就是死也不会让这种事情发生。”

“嗯，首先呢，我们可以折磨你们。我们的其中一个人是特种部队的专家，花了八年时间在沙漠中折磨沙猴。其实这是他最爱的业余消遣。他会和你们一起玩得很开心的。没错，不只是你们两个，还有你们的小男孩玩具们。”听到最后这句话，Damien的眼睛眯了起来。

Evan看了看Malcolm，又看了看Damien。他吞了吞口水。“这是我们必须承担的风险。”

枪手的眼神越来越黑暗。“第二，”他开始咄咄逼人，把重音放在这个词上。“我们知道你们爱的每个人。我们知道你在Pheonix的小侄女。还有不要忘了Cyrus在洛杉矶那个家的父亲母亲，如果他们出了什么事，那就真是太遗憾了。你知道这种事并不会令人震惊。两个老人在睡梦中死去。”

Cyrus似乎并没有受到任何影响。他的目光平稳，面色冷峻。就像他已经听过无数次这种威胁一样。“如果你认为这会让我害怕，那你就大错特错了。”

“该死的。”枪手大笑一声。“真冷酷啊，甚至连我都觉得。”

“你还要再努力一点。”Cyrus说。

“不如……”他用枪指着Cyrus。“我轰掉你。毕竟，我只需要你们的其中一个。”

Cyrus向前倾了倾身子，“做你该做的，你这个懦夫。但记住我的话，Evan‘永远’不会告诉你们怎么进去。”

“好吧，看来我不需要你了。”那人把手指放在扳机上。他的眼睛里闪烁着大多数人在决定要取人性命时的那种光芒。他打算动手了。“那么，再见了。”

Malcolm猛扑向前，将蒙面人手中的枪打飞出去。枪支“砰”的一声砸在地上。Malcolm将那人向后一推，但对方从身侧拔出了一把猎刀，在Malcolm的肚子上划了一刀。“啊！”Malcolm喘着粗气。Cyrus从座位上跳了下来，伸手去拿机枪，把它握在手里，扣动了扳机。枪声很响，比警报器还响。子弹射进盗贼的身体。那人大叫一声，像个布娃娃一样摔在地上。另一个房间里传来了喊叫声。两个人跑进房间，但Cyrus也向他们开枪。他们尖叫着倒在门口。死透了。

Damien从沙发上跳了下来，冲到Malcolm身边，“Malcolm！嘿，你怎么样？”

Malcolm点点头，手压着伤口。

“让我看看。”Damien不容抗拒地移开对方捂在肚子上的手。他在流血，整个手掌满是鲜血。“妈的，该死！”

“我没事，Damien。我没事。只是一道割伤。”Malcolm试图安慰对方，但Damien的眼神更锐利了，装着满满的担心。“我还经历过更糟的，所以别担心。”

Damien紧紧抓着他的胳膊，“你还是要找医生处理一下。”他转向已经在打电话报警的Evan。

Cyrus走到他们面前，把枪丢在地上。“你们两个都没事吧？”

他们点头。“不……不要紧。”Malcolm说。

“来，坐。”Cyrus说着，轻轻地推着Malcolm坐在白色沙发上。他看了看伤口。“你不需要缝针。很好。”

“你很可能会死。”Cyrus补充一句。

“我想准确地说，是你差点死了。”Malcolm回答。

“你救了我。”Cyrus带着一丝敬畏。像是被Malcolm的行为震惊到了。“你为什么要这么做？”

“我......我在乎你，在乎你们两个人。我不想看到你死。”Malcolm轻松地说出这句话。

Cyrus接着倾身向前，吻上了Malcolm的唇。“谢谢你。”

“警察几分钟后就到了。用手按紧了，Malcolm。”Evan说。

“我很抱歉发生了这种事。”Cyrus补充一句，看着他们两个。

“这不是你的错。”Damien说，一只手放在对方的前臂上。“你并不希望这个发生。”

“是的，我不希望。但我也不希望你们两个卷入这个烂摊子。”

“这不是我们第一次回见了。”Damien淡淡地说。“我知道他们说的这个‘碎片’，我见过很多有价值的文物，我知道有人来找它们是什么情形。”

Cyrus冷冷地点头。

“那个‘碎片’是什么？”Malcolm问，“为什么它这么珍贵？”

Cyrus看着Malcolm的眼睛：“我保证我会解释这一切的。但是现在，我们先专注于眼下你的伤，好吗？”

没过多久，警察和救护车就出现了。他们把Malcolm仰面抬上救护车，清理他的伤口，给他包扎。当他的伤处理完后，警察来到他们身边，询问他们关于袭击的情况。他们把自己这边的情况说了出来，警察做了报告，收集了证据，最后也收走了尸体，Malcolm邀请这对夫夫改在他们家过夜。那里很安全，地毯上也没有血迹。Evan和Cyrus同意了，而非住在他们那一片破烂的屋子里或者酒店里。Malcolm和Damien收拾好他们在目标人物家里的物品。他们一起安安静静地走向另一栋房屋。Cyrus和Evan紧紧挨在一起走着，Damien和Malcolm跟在后面。他们一到，目标人物就不自在地站在前门边。

“来吧，我带你们去看看你们的房间。”Damien向他们打了个手势。

“Damien，今晚的事我很抱歉。”Evan说着，低头看着地板。Damien无论怎么说都不是一个有同情心的人，但对方看起来就像一只被踢的小狗。金发男人明白，这不是他们的错。这时最小的一丝内疚开始爬上心头。

“嘘，不说了。跟我来。”Damien更加坚定地说，伸出了他的手。

Evan抬头看了他一眼，然后牵起他的手。他们一起走上楼梯，走进大厅另一边的房间。这里虽然没有Evan家那么大，但也算得上是个不错的规模，有一张特大号的床，一个步入式衣柜和一个卫生间。Evan转身看着Damien。“你难道没被吓坏吗？”

Damien点了点头，瞬间变换面孔。他凄然一笑：“比你知道的怕得更厉害。”

“我们的整个晚上都毁了。”Evan评论道，坐在床的边缘。

Damien耸了耸肩，“如果你们还愿意的话，我们还会有很多个夜晚。”

一个笑容在他的脸上舒展开来，笑声在他的胸膛里响起。“是的，只要你愿意，我们也愿意。”

Cyrus和Malcolm不一会儿走了进来。“你们两个应该好好休息一下。今晚挺累了。”Malcolm说。

Cyrus点了点头，抓住了Malcolm的手腕。“没有什么能够报答你今晚所做的一切，以及你做出的牺牲。”

“没关系的，我很乐意再做一次。” Malcolm说。

Cyrus笑着，又吻了一下Malcolm。然后他走到Damien身边，也吻了一下他。“晚安，两位。”

“晚安。”他们说完，然后沿着大厅向Damien的房间走去。金发男人打开门，然后靠在门框上。

“我觉得如果我们睡在不同的房间里会很可疑，你不觉得吗？”Damien的话与其说是问句，不如说是陈述。他的蓝眼睛里带着一种愉快的挑逗。Malcolm的嘴角翘了起来。“是啊，这的确会让人怀疑。”

Damien抓着他的手，把他拉进房间然后关上门。他转过身。“所以Eobard的计划几乎和我们计划的一样顺利。”

“他动作迟了。”Malcolm做了个鬼脸。

“是啊，有些事情我希望能从我的脑海里永远地抹去。”Damien苦涩地说。

“你觉得他也许获得了一台来自未来的机器，可以消除记忆？”

“我真心希望有这么个东西。”Damien打了个寒颤。“但还是得承认，Eobard成功搞定了。俗话说，‘迟到’总比‘不到’好。”

“好吧，我想有些时刻是我不希望他抹去的。”Malcolm说着，向前靠过去。

“哦，是吗？到底是什么时刻？刷新一下我的大脑。”Damien说。“我现在满脑子都是Evan赤裸着背、坐在你身上的画面，几乎没法思考了。”

Malcolm咯咯地笑了。“所有为了任务我们必须要做的事情。”他进一步踏进了Damien的个人空间，这样一来，他的胸膛几乎要碰到Damien的胸膛。金发男人感觉到那种舒适的热度在他的皮肤上蔓延开，几乎要烧穿他的衣服。Malcolm的气味充斥着他的感官，让他的眼皮颤动。“还有，我想保留我们初吻的记忆。你的嘴唇是那么柔软，也那么冰凉，但我知道我永远也不会想要放开你的唇。它让我整个身体都感觉在燃烧，以那种最棒的方式燃烧。”

“是吗？”Damien低声说。他感觉呼吸卡在了喉咙里。

“还有你的身体在我身上的重量，你的手抚过我身躯的感觉，那些就是我的全部渴望。”Malcolm一呼一吸之间，额头靠上Damien的额头。他没有触碰他。相反，他把他那只假手撑在金发男人脑袋旁的门上。Damien感到自己正被Malcolm的存在所吞噬着。这正是他在被Cyrus抓住亲吻之后所需的东西。“我会留着你送给Evan的每一个嫉妒的眼神。”他对着Damien的嘴唇笑了笑。对方翻了个白眼，但没有任何翻白眼的“味道”。“还有在我们玩那些可笑的圣诞游戏的时候，你的笑容有多美，以及你戴着那顶圣诞帽的样子有多可爱。”

“闭嘴吧。”Damien半真半假地嘟囔一声，但他大部分的注意力都集中在Malcolm那张英俊的脸庞和他那摄人心魂的蓝眼睛上。

“还有，我们在马车上的时候，你的眼睛是那么的蓝。你看起来有很冷，这几乎用了我全部的力量才没上前把你紧紧抱住，给你需要中的温暖。但我没有，因为我知道你的自尊心不允许有人来照顾你。” 他把那只血肉之手滑过Damien的下巴，托着他的脸。“以及最后，今天最精彩的部分，在节日里当着大家所有人的面亲吻你。我知道我们不是庆典的焦点，也没有人们特别的关注，但从某种意义上来说，这感觉就像是我们在向全世界展现我们在彼此心中的份量。”

Damien呻吟一声，仰头靠在门板上。“你真是该死的浪漫，Malcolm。”

Malcolm用鼻尖轻轻蹭着Damien的脖子。Damien能感觉到Malcolm喉咙里隆隆的笑声。这感觉比Cyrus做这件事的时候好了太多太多。他没有感到一丁点自我防御的需要。“我爱你，Damien。”

Damien感觉世间的一切停滞了，地球在那一刻挺转了。他全身僵住，缓缓低下头，与Malcolm平视。他夹紧了眉毛，“什么？”他不是故意让自己的声音这么轻。他是想得到他的答案，问他到底为什么会说这样的话。

Malcolm向后撤了一点，以便在他们之间留出空间，以防Damien会打他。在他重复自己的话之前，他收紧了下颚，下巴上出现了几丝细纹。“我说我爱你。我爱上你了，Damien。”

Damien摇摇头，闭上眼睛。“别。”

“别什么？”Malcolm皱眉。

Damien的眼睛猛地睁开，瞪着他，“你不能随随便便地说这句话。”

Malcolm摇头，表情上明显的困惑。“什么？Damien，我永远不会随随便便地说这句话。我从来不会没有这样的感觉而随意乱用这个词。”

“未来将发生什么？在拿到碎片之后，在我们得到我们想要的东西之后？”Damien低沉地说。“你想要你的家人们回来。”

Malcolm的眼睛睁大了。他下意识地后退一步。他们之间停顿了很久。而当Malcolm没有说话的时候，Damien点了点头。“Malcolm，我绝不会要求你选择我而不是你的妻子。”

“我将永远爱Rebecca。如果我不把她带回来，那将是整个人类的悲剧。因为无论我们用长矛把这个世界变得多么伟大，如果没有她在其中，世界仍然是一片漆黑。但是Damien，我现在已经是一个完全不同的人了。我已经不是当年与她结婚的那个人了。我堕入了黑暗，我配不上她。”Malcolm坦诚地说。就像这是个事实。就像他已经想过很久。

“而我也一样的黑暗因此配得上你？”Damien纯粹是出于好奇而不是生气地问。

“我认为我们是一样的。我们知道我们做过什么，我们经历过什么，我们准备做什么，哪怕如此，我们仍然关心着对方。我们看到了彼此的优点。正因为这样，当我们在一起，我们彼此都会更好。”Malcolm向前走了一步。“我所在乎的每个人都恨我，或者恨我而死。全都因为我做过的事，也许我活该。但你却不一样。你看着我的时候，一点也不会在乎这些。我怀疑我这辈子再也遇不到像你一样的人。”

Damien感觉到自己的心在胸口震颤。“所以......你是说......”他不怎么优雅地说着断断续续的话。

“我是说我想和你在一起，Damien。我想给我们一个机会。”他决然宣告。

Damien在他的眼睛里寻找诚意，寻找他外表的裂缝，寻找Malcolm说谎的蛛丝马迹。但他只找到了一个对他倾注身心的男人。他会否认他的泪腺传来着越来越强的刺痛燃烧感。下一刻，他迅速地向前移过去，抓住Malcolm的脸，用力地吻住Malcolm的嘴唇。在这个吻中，没有你输我赢的战斗，只有对亲近的渴求，对结合的渴望。它坚定无比，明确直入。Malcolm环着手臂搂住Damien，让金发男人与自己分享这种深挚的情感，让对方占据主导。Damien是将他们两人拉开的那个，但他紧紧攥着Malcolm的头发，让他无处可逃，紧贴着自己。他们气喘吁吁，感受着对方呼吸。Damien能感觉到他的血液在飞速地奔涌，一种愉快的嗡嗡声在他的体内蔓延。他从来都不擅长“我爱你”这样的对话。没有宏大的宣言和华丽的辞藻。相反，他倾身凑向对方的耳朵。

“我会狠狠地操你，操到你下半辈子都能感觉得到。”他以一种黑暗的嗓音低语。

“操。”Malcolm喘息一声。他用一只有力的手按住了Damien的锁骨，把对方推开了很长时间，久到足够Malcolm再次把嘴唇猛地碾上Damien的唇。这一次的吻很凶猛。他们需要如此。Damien的手摸索着Malcolm的纽扣，但他无法足够快地脱下它们，便直接撕开了衬衫。纽扣在他们周围爆炸般崩裂，噼里啪啦掉在地上到处都是。Malcolm在他嘴里粗喘着，但他什么也没说。Damien把他的衬衫扔在地上，然后放开了对方的唇，留足时间来欣赏Malcolm的身体。他的肌肤是被阳光亲吻后的颜色，乳头处的颜色会更深一些。Damien注意到对方遍布周身的伤疤，有的已经淡去，看不太出来了，但有的则十分显眼，。还有就是他下腹缠绕的绷带，之前被割伤的地方。他禁不住一眨不眨地看着对方，伸手抚过Malcolm的前胸，然后滑到他的身躯两侧，又再次回到前胸。Malcolm看着Damien抚摸他，肋骨随着呼吸一起一伏。

对方的眼神很奇怪，这种眼神是Damien和曾经的性伙伴在一起时不常看到的。Malcolm深情地凝望着他，蓝眼睛里盛满了暖暖的爱意。他的瞳孔在欲望的催化之下张得很大，但其中有种柔和的感觉让Damien十分欢喜。黑发男人倾身，在他的肩头烙下柔情一吻。他的手掌划过Malcolm的背，时不时会擦过一两道伤疤。在他的肩胛骨的顶端，有一片粗糙的皮肤。凹凸不平却很光滑。Damien甚至不用看就知道那是什么。那是一个烙印，是每个联盟的成员在加入时都会得到的东西。它是一种重生的方式，烧掉你的旧时光。他低头在对方胸前落下一个轻轻的吻，然后细碎的亲吻一路来到另一个肩膀，吻着那里的疤痕。

“现在让我看看你。”Malcolm轻声说。

Damien笑着向后靠了一点。“说出来。”

“为我脱掉衣服。”他坚定地说。

Damien感觉自己的心漏了一拍。高热在他的脸上蔓延。不是因为尴尬，而是因为性奋。他轻而易举地解开外套的扣子，把它扔在地上，夹克衫和衬衣不久后也跟着扔了。他听到Malcolm口中低低咒骂了一句，然后把他拖进另一个吻。Damien张开嘴，让Malcolm滑进来，追逐着他的舌头和牙齿，湿漉漉地记住每一个细节。他在那个吻中呻吟着。他的手再一次抚过Malcolm的胸膛，指尖揉搓着Malcolm的乳头。黑发男人急促的气息在胸腔里打转，他呻吟着。Malcolm一只手紧紧抓住他的后颈，而另一只假手从Damien的背上滑下，抓住了他的屁股。Damien强迫Malcolm后退，但一直没断开那个吻。他带着两人向后退，直到床沿撞上Malcolm的膝盖窝，两人倒在床单上。Damien在把Malcolm压成肉饼之前赶紧撑住自己，两人都笑着自嘲自己的笨拙。

“仰面在床上躺好，马上。”Damien命令道。

“就这一次，我听从你的命令。”Malcolm说着，从对方身下滑出来。Damien咯咯直笑地看着Malcolm爬上床。他跟在后面，在他的两腿之间安顿下来。“哦，得了吧，Malcolm，你会学会喜欢接受我的命令的。”

“哈，哈，你真是太搞笑了，Damien。”Malcolm干巴巴地说。

“慢慢来嘛，宝贝儿。”他说着，在对方的胸口落下一吻，那是心脏的位置。“不过现在呢，我们需要摆脱这些裤子，它让咱们没法玩儿得尽兴。”

“同意。”Malcolm咕哝着。Damien已经在解牛仔裤的扣子，把它们拉下来。Malcolm抬起臀部，帮Damien把它脱掉。金发男人把牛仔裤扔到床边，让裤子并不孤零零地面对被遗忘的命运。他再次倾身凑近他，品尝他的唇，在他的脖子和胸口上落下一连串的细吻和顽皮的轻咬，留下星星点点深紫色的爱痕。最终他到达他的乳头，把它含进嘴里。Malcolm向上弓起背，断断续续地呻吟着。Damien慢慢地用舌头绕着乳头打转，轻轻地把它放在牙齿之间研磨。对方的手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，力道大得足以留下淤青。Damien含着乳首呻吟一声。疼痛总是相伴着快意。他的另一只手伸过去玩弄起另一个乳头。没过多久，他就感觉到Malcolm的硬挺透过他的内裤挤压着他的下腹。Damien感到自己颤抖着。他松开了那颗红彤彤的、被虐待过的乳头，向后坐了回去。

“不错吧？”

“难道我的勃起还不明显吗？”Malcolm打趣道。

“弟大物勃。”他的手划过对方的肚子，避开绷带，握住他的大腿。“好家伙，看看你的尺寸！”他赞叹道。他甚至不用脱掉内裤就能知道。

Malcolm噗嗤一声笑，“你看起来很惊讶。”

“不，只是相当让人深刻。”Damien俯下身子，在他那被的布料遮住的硬挺的尖端上按下一个湿漉漉的吻。他听到Malcolm的呼吸堵在喉咙里。他把床单握在手指间。Damien握住杆部，把头部含进嘴里。他在那长长的柱面上吻了又吻，感受着它所散发的温暖。他的唾液在不断分泌。他一边吸吮着根部，一边轻轻爱抚着他的囊袋。他是如此彻底地被Malcolm的气味吞噬了心魂。这让他在裤子底下坚硬了起来。Malcolm在他头顶粗重地呼吸着。他发出的轻柔的声音听起来是如此美味。他为什么不早点这样做呢？

Damien退开了一会儿，抓住对方的内裤，把它往下扯。Malcolm迟迟才抬起臀部。这人看上去完全晕乎乎的了，眼皮沉重。Damien咬了咬嘴唇。他将会和对方玩儿得非常开心。他设法脱掉了那条内裤，让Malcolm的下身自由地弹了出来。令人惊讶的是，他下面也被均匀地晒黑了，底部周围的毛发也被修剪过。他的硬挺看起来像是在跳动，头部周围红红的。Damien感到自己的呼吸越来越急促。他的心脏在胸腔里跳动得如此沉重。他感到头晕目眩。几秒钟后，他就吞下了整个长度。Malcolm发出一声哽咽的尖叫，他的背从床上拱起。Damien把一只苍白的手抓住他的臀部，把他按住，口腔包裹着他的硬挺，动作着。吞咽引起了几次干反射性呕，但他忽略了它。他强迫自己多吃下去一点，直到头部顶到喉咙。他让两腮中空，上上下下地滑动。这感觉是世界上最自然的事情。他吞咽着，退开了一点以便呼吸。不到五秒，他又折返沉浸在刚刚的事情中。隐约之中，他感觉到一只手拖住了他的后脑勺，另一只手抓住了他的肩膀。Malcolm在他头顶上咕哝着。

“操！Dam。啊！”他对着空中大口大口地喘气。

Damien只好向后滑出，放开巨物时发出“啵”一声响。“宝贝，你要安静点好吗。”他亲吻着他的大腿内侧。

Malcolm的头倒回柔软的枕头里，试图控制自己的呼吸。他只是点了点头，闭上了眼睛。Damien也感觉到自己越来越兴奋了。看到Malcolm的理智已经支离破碎，这让他硬得爆炸。他很想撸动自己，但他决定先照顾好Malcolm的需要。“嘿，你旁边的床头柜里有一瓶润滑油。”

黑发男人睁开眼睛，他看了Damien一会儿，然后伸手在梳妆台里翻找。“等……等等，你这里有润滑液？”他找到后问他。

Damien咧嘴一笑，“难道你没有？”

Malcolm噗嗤一下大笑起来。他伸手抓住Damien，把他拉下来，给了对方一个纯洁的吻。“你有什么打算？”

“你就向后躺着，让我给你个惊喜。你相信我吗？”Damien一边问，一边在他的眼睛里搜寻着。

“我相信。”

“那好。我保证这会很舒服的。”Damien说着，再一次吻了他。他打开润滑油的盖子，在手里挤了一些。他轻柔地握住Malcolm的小朋友，开始用轻柔、挑逗的动作抚摸他。

“该死的。”Malcolm粗声低语。

Damien伸手抚摸着他的囊袋，然后尽可能地把它放入他的嘴里，同时他继续在上方撸动他的硬物。他握紧了他的手掌，然后用拇指在上面划过，Malcolm喘息着挺起了臀部。Damien笑了，在那一根上亲吻了一下，再一次吞下去。他能感觉到Malcolm的大腿开始有些颤抖。他知道这样子下去对方不会撑太久。于是他用他那浸润着润滑油的手指，在他的洞口周围揉弄着，挑逗地画圈。

“操！”他猛烈地喘息着，手指掐进Damien的肩膀里。

“还好吗？”Damien问。他知道Malcolm已经很长一段时间以来没有干过这件事了，或者他根本就没有干过。他想确认对方的感受。

Malcolm点点头，咕哝了一声。

他把一根手指缓缓伸进Malcolm的体内，经过了那一圈紧绷的肌肉。另一个刺客紧张起来，手指头绞得紧紧的。Damien用另一只手按摩着他的大腿。“没事的。尽量放松。”

Malcolm含糊地发出一个声音，片刻之后，他感觉到了对方渐渐放松。他把这当作是允许，于是将手指推进至第二个指节。他又吻了一下对方的大腿内侧，“做得很好，亲爱的，就像这样。”

Malcolm的小弟弟因为这句赞赏明显地跳动了一下。Damien的手指滑出一截又推进去。他在用一根手指慢慢地干着他，看着Malcolm的身体在每次推入时都会让步。Damien发觉自己在呻吟，他把额头抵在他的大腿上。照这样下去，他肯定也撑不了多久。尤其是对方正不断向空气中释放那些小声的、有气无力的呻吟。Malcolm绝对是他的“克星”。他在手指上加了更多的润滑油，这次加到了第二根手指。

“啊！”Malcolm急促地尖叫一声，身体像拉开的弓一样紧绷着。他的手指抠进床单里，头也甩到了枕头上。“噢，老天啊！”

“好样的，找到了。”他骄傲地说。

“那……那是我的前列腺吗？”Malcolm从极乐的颠峰缓下来后问。“是的，没错。不过很可惜，听起来你以前从来没有碰过它。”Damien说。Malcolm只是摇了摇头。“我们会‘玩’儿得很开心。”他在对方腹部上方咧出一个坏笑。

他用剪刀状的手法将Malcolm打开，他最不想的事就是伤到他。尽管对方对疼痛的耐受度很高，但他还是觉得这样做是对的。他不想让这成为一次不愉快的体验。当他伸进三根手指时，Malcolm抓住他的肩膀，强迫他起来。“我要你现在就操我。”他的眼睛里充满了挫败感，毫无疑问是性的挫败感，这让Damien的下体抽搐了一下。

他点点头，重重地咽了口唾沫。“好。”他迅速地脱下外衣和内裤，当冷空气袭上他的硬挺时他嘶了一声。Malcolm低头看了看对方的巨物，咒骂了一声，给他送去了对方在Malcolm身上看到的最犀利、最坚定的眼神。他咆哮道：“给我马上进来。”

“桌……桌上有避孕套。”Damien的大脑短路了，说出一句简单的句子都感到困难。

Malcolm在梳妆台上翻来翻去，终于找到了一个。他用牙齿撕开，几乎是将它扔给了Damien。一戴好，他就抓住Malcolm的双腿，把它们分开。他尽可能地靠近另一个人后安稳下来。向Malcolm投去一个眼神，询问是否同意。Malcolm点了点头，一只胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。“我相信你。”他有气无力地说。

Damien咬着嘴唇，扶住他的柱身，慢慢地引导自己进入Malcolm的穴口，向内推进。他很紧。太他妈的紧了。Damien喘着气，闭上了眼睛。他的臀部一转，抽出了一点，然后又推入，直到深深地嵌进他的身体，一路到底。Malcolm紧紧抓着Damien，眼睛也闭上了。他发出粗重的呼吸声，试图控制住自己。“操！”他勉强喘息了一声。

Damien睁开眼睛观察Malcolm的脸，看有没有任何不舒服或痛苦的迹象。“跟我说说话。”

“我没事，操，Damien。啊！”他的握力始终没有变小。“嘶，就……给……给我一小会儿。”

Damien点了点头，与把这个男人干到毫无知觉的冲动作着斗争。并不是说他现在就会，只是这种感觉是存在的。他在对方的脸上和下巴上落下羽毛一般轻轻点点的吻，最后落在嘴唇上。为了帮助Malcolm感觉更舒服，他将一只手滑到他们之间，并握住Malcolm的那一根。黑发男人呻吟着，臀部抽搐着。过了一会儿，Malcolm点了点头：“好了。”他伸手抓了一把Damien白皙的屁股。 金发男人抓起掉在床边的一个枕头，轻轻拍了拍Malcolm的臀部。前刺客联盟首领抬起臀部，Damien把枕头垫在他的下面。这样的姿势对他们两个人都会好很多。他把双臂放在Malcolm的头两侧作为杠杆，慢慢地把臀部向后拉，然后向前推。

前几次插入的速度很慢，节奏也很缓，只是为了让Malcolm能适应这种感觉，但接下来的一次他特意瞄准了他的前列腺。当他击中它时，Malcolm高音嚎哭了一声，两腿紧紧地夹住他的后腰。Damien呼吸粗重地笑道：“记住，我们必须安静。”

“唔……对……对不起。”Malcolm说，用手捂住嘴。

Damien热血上头地呻吟一声，尽可能地向后拔出。他紧紧的抓起Malcolm的臀部干着对方。他的腰臀运动着，每一下都又狠又准。另一个男人是如此完美地包裹着他。这是他所需的一切。一想到Evan甚至是Cyrus对他做过的那些，他的内心就充满了愤怒。他需要自己是唯一一个看到Malcolm现在这样的人，彻底地情色而放荡，在他的手中全然崩溃。他正用那只充满血肉的手死死地抓着床单，力道之大，以至于他的指节都白了。他的身体在扭动着，从床上拱了起来。他的肌肉是如此的紧张，似乎因为用力而颤抖。这一切都被他看在眼里。Damien把鼻子埋在Malcolm的喉咙处。他的气味令人陶醉，与房间里的性爱的气味相得益彰。他继续向他的屁股猛烈凿击，每一次插入都会把弹簧床垫震得吱吱作响。他深知自己也需要安静一点。但他已经临界点了，管它那么多呢。该死的，也许目标们需要听到Damien干Malcolm，听到他占有他。光是这一点就使他的脚趾头舒适地蜷起来。他腹中的一圈热度开始膨胀。

Malcolm一直在喘息呻吟，其它纵情的叫声也被那只捂嘴的假手而掩得模糊不清。Damien从来没有见过他这个样子。他的头向后一仰，把可爱的喉咙暴露在Damien面前。这彰显了他对Damien的信任程度。金发男人低吼一声，一口咬住他的脖子吮吸着。他快到了。Malcolm也是，从他的双腿晃得有多厉害的程度来看。于是他伸手下去，用手包裹住他的硬物。他用手操着Malcolm的老二，用足够的力道撸动、挤压着。

“你会为我高潮吗？”他在他耳边问。

Malcolm点点头，移开了掩着嘴的手。反之，他把手环上Damien的脖颈，搂着他。“会。”他低声说。

“操，Malcolm。”Damien呜咽一声，用更大的力量撞击着他。他能感觉到脚趾的酥麻。他很近了。“你太棒了。你的身体让我太舒服了。”他不知道这些话从何而来。只可能来自于他的下身。他们身上都染着一层汗水的光泽，都因欲望而颤抖。它变得太多，太烈。

“不要停，Dam。”Malcolm的嘴里发出一声呜咽，光是这一声就差点让他高潮了。

“不会的，宝贝，直到你释放。”他从喉咙里咕哝了一声。

“我快到了。”Malcolm呻吟着，对着金发男人上方的空间大口大口地喘气。“我很快要到了。”

“为我高潮吧，Malcolm。来吧。”他迫切地鼓励着，一边扭过自己的手腕，撸着Malcolm。他可以通过他的柱身在他手中跳动的程度来感觉到他有多近了。Damien对准他的前列腺直挺挺地一插，力道之大足以让黑发男人在他的手中白浊四溢。Malcolm的头猛地向后仰去，发出了无声的尖叫。他的全身绷紧，他的穴肉紧紧地咬住Damien的下身，几秒钟后，Damien在避孕套中倾泻而出。他甚至在Malcolm的指甲大力抓过他的后背时都没有颤抖一下。而相反，Damien这一刻抵着对方的喉咙大喊一声，感觉到自己的臀部在颤抖。他的眼睑后闪过一道白光，那一瞬间，他觉得自己飘了起来。

过了几分钟，他才回笼了一些意识。他正躺在Malcolm身上，脸贴着他的脖子。他不想动，但Malcolm的白浊已经在他们的肚子上冷却了。Damien缓缓地撑着颤抖的手臂起身，他坐回了原位。Malcolm的呼吸比之前均匀了一些。他用一双朦胧的蓝眼睛抬头望着Damien。“你感觉怎么样？”Damien问。

“前所未有地好。”他诚实地说，一副喝醉了的样子。

Damien疲惫地笑了笑，吻了吻他的下巴。他慢慢地把自己拔出Malcolm的身体，这让他们两人都呻吟一声。然后他把套子脱下来，绑好，扔到房间的另一边，精准地落进垃圾桶里。他滚到床的另一边，躺了下来。

“这真是太神奇了。”Malcolm评论道，并翻了个身面对着他。Damien移得更近一点，直到他们仅相距几英寸。

“所以我们绝对要再做一次？”Damien问。他轻轻地用手指在Malcolm的手臂上上下下地抚摸着。

“你真的不用问的。”这一次Malcolm笑了出来，只是在闭上眼睛之前，发出了小小的疲惫的咕哝声。

“Malcolm？”Damien轻唤对方。

“嗯？”

“我也爱你。”Damien终于承认道。

Malcolm的眼睛一下子睁开了。他灼热地盯着Damien，就像他想用目光穿透他一样。过了良久，他凑过去吻了他。当他们的唇相遇，就好似接通了电流。这可能是一种过度刺激的体现，或者只是原始的情感，但它足以让他在Malcolm的嘴里呜咽出声。黑发男人在他的唇边笑了笑，拉开了距离。“我知道。”他把Damien拉入怀中，抱在胸口。他拉过最近的一张床单，盖在两人身上。

“你不想清理一下吗？”Damien含含糊糊地问。

“嘘。”Malcolm鼻子里哼出一个声音，抱紧了金发男人。

“好吧。”Damien低声说，他觉得自己此刻无与伦比的安全和满足。他放松下来，搂着Malcolm锁骨的位置。就这一次，他感到世间的一切都如此的正确。就像这正是他该来的地方。和Malcolm一起生活，听起来是任何人都会向往的最美好的生活。

他闭上眼睛，一切都暗了下来。Malcolm的心跳声在他耳边十分安心，伴他入眠。


End file.
